My Little Minion
by iloverueforever
Summary: "For this years Quarter Quell as a reminder that even the youngest children can be torn from their families, each tribute will have a "minion," A girl from the ages 2-8 entered with them. This girl will be reaped on reaping day as well as the two tributes. Two little girls from each District. The daughters of victors. If you die the child dies with you and vice versa."
1. Chapter 1

**President Taine's POV**

I sit in a wooden chair, feet planted firmly on the ground. The cold air from the window rushes in on me lifting my brown hair in the wind. It was ten minutes before I had to stand before the capitol and announce the twist for the 100th annual Hunger Games. This year, I was sure, as going to be a good year. First of all because of being my first of being president, but secondly because it was a Quarter Quell. I was just as excited as every pathetic crazy, person in the capitol.

"Mam, it's time," The man says leading me to the glorious stage.

"Welcome, Welcome!" I shout into the crowd. 'We are gathered here on this bright day, To find out the wonderful twist to this years extraordinary games! "Now bring me the quell box," I hiss at the man behind me. A small boy with spiky blonde hair arrives by my side and hands me the small box. I retreive the card marked "100th Hunger Games" And immediately begin to read it.

"For this years Quarter Quell as a reminder that even the youngest children can be torn from their families, each tribute will have a "minion," A girl from the ages 2-8 entered with them. This girl will be reaped on reaping day as well as the two tributes. Two little girls from each District. The daughters of victors. If you die the child dies with you and vice versa." "May the odds be EVER in your favor," I say trying to creep all the children in the districts out. I was right this year will be a very interesting year indeed.


	2. District one Reapings

**Hey guys! Still need three more tributes please! Love! review if u want me 2 update again soon!**

** Belinda Grant's POV**

The wooden chair is hard against my back as I watch the people pass on their way to the square.

"Belinda, dear, it's time to get dressed," My mom says, rubbing her very pregnant belly. I sigh and look up at her with my sparkling blue eyes trying to read her mind. Sense I don't talk much, I memorize peoples expressions, when they are feeling a certain way. Now, I was just confused, my mom's face is the easiest face to understand, but now it's not. It's like a mixture of her sad face, her tired face, and her guilty face. I quit trying to read her expression and nod my head slowly.

"Ruby, let her get dressed herself, she is 16, shouldn't she be able to?" Miles, my stepfather asks. My mom's hazel eyes widen and she turns around. Her back, now facing me.

"Of course, honey," She says letting him lead her out of the room. She turns her hazel gaze on mine and there it is again, the unreadable expression. I sigh slowly slipping into my knee-length brown skirt. The white blouse fits a bit small because my mother is rounder then I, but it will have to do. When I'm done, I head out the door into the heavy heat. My blonde hair sticks to my back and I am afraid of sweating through my blouse.

"Hey, you!" Thalia screams coming up behind me. I wave. Her grass, green eyes find my tousled hair and she grunts. "Must I do _everything _for you?" She asks. I shrug not wanting to answer. She sits me down on a random stump and braids my hair. "You going to visit Skylar?" Thalia asks. I nod. "Can I come?" I nod again. Her eyes light up and I braid her black hair back as well. "Let's go!" She yells running in front of me. I follow a bit slower, but still following. She grins at me when she sees Cameo and Hunter's tall forms leaning against the wooden fence, enclosing my horse, Skylar.

"Hey, Belinda, Thalia," My step-brother Cameo says.

"Hey, Lindsay, Smalls," Hunter says slightly smirking. I grin and lightly smack his arm. "What, no, Hello dingbat?" He asks me watching my reaction. Hunter likes to mess around with us, playfully. _Dingbat _is my nick-name for him occasionally because he calls me Lindsay, and Thalia, Smalls. She is pretty short though.

"Hi! Cameo," I say speaking before thinking.

"Wow, two words in one day, impressive," Hunter says causing me to slap him again, this time a bit harder.

"_Dingbat," _I whisper for only Thalia to hear. She giggles and lightly pecks Cameo's cheek. They have been going out for like two months and I think it's disgusting.

"Belinda, You have to tell your mom about me," Cameo asks, his expression was hurt. I shifted from one foot to the other, afraid of what to say.

"Fine," I say. "After the reapings," Finishing I look up at Hunter's happy green eyes. My stomach does summer saults when I realize he was watching me.

"Let's go guys," Cameo says grabbing my elbow and pulling me towards town. Hunter bounds to my side, reminding me of a puppy dog. Smiling, I walk between the two boys.

**Skylark Rayden's POV**

The sun doesn't hit the Victors village as much as the town but it hits enough to sweat like a pig. Sweat drips down my head, falling onto my soaking back. I straighten up from my place leaning on the tree. Jogging around the village is my daily workout. My golden lab, Sunny, bounds around my feet trying to get my attention. Finally coming to a stop, where my friends and I congregate I find that at least half of them are already standing there.

"Hey guys!" I yell, Holly, Brittany, Latisha and Matilda turn their heads my way. I wave at them and come up.

"Go change, you smell" Holly says wrinkling her nose and pointing her small finger at the door of her house. I find my closet of shirts under her bed and pick one out. I wash up in her bathroom and pull the blue shirt over my head. Latisha sits on a chair next to her sister, Brittany, their brown hair neat and curled for today. Samantha and Kayden show up smiling. They have the most beautiful white blonde hair and she always wears hers in a messy ponytail. Being the oldest of the group, at 15 she usually takes charge.

"I can only stay for a bit, I have to go change for the reaping." I say. They nod not looking up from the bracelets they are making. I sigh and turn to Kayden, the only other boy of the group, thought the youngest, at 9. "How's it going buddy?" I ask him.

"Good, Samantha just brought me back from Eric's ," He said. Eric was Kayden's other best friend, the one that didn't like hanging out with all the girl's (including me), Most people said I look more like a girl, and also act more like on. I always shrug it off but now sense I always try to Impress Latisha, it doesn't always fall very well.

"Gotta go, Talk to ya'll later," I say, I return to my short trek back home my sweaty shirt trailing behind me. I return home and slip into my carefully laid out, dark jeans and a red t-shirt.

I settle down quickly in the 14-year-old section. My dark blue eyes lock on District one's escort, Harlequine Jesslite, Her pink hair sticks up all over the place sending chills down my back. I steady myself against the rope.

"Girl's first!" Harlequine shouts. Her thin hand reaches in to the girls bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. "Riley Montoya!" I stand stock-still waiting for at least five volunteers. A sudden silence overcomes District one. A small girl pushes her way through the crowd. Her sweet blue eyes filled with tears. She looked twelve.

"I volunteer!" A girl yells tumbling onto the stage.

"Your name?" Harlequine asks.

"Belinda Grant," She whispers. I turn to my parents who are mouthing words to my sister, who is onstage being a victor and all.

"Jake Talloom," Harlequine yells. I watch my parents send kisses my sisters way and a surge of jealousy and anger speeds through my veins. I shoot forward.

"I volunteer!" I notice I'm not the only boy, so I push past everyone and easily mount the steps, taking my place beside Belinda.

"Your name, Son?" She asks.

"Skylark Rayden," I say almost shouting.


	3. Distric one Reapings Minion

**Hey Guys! Here is District one reaping's for the minions. And just to let you guys know, This takes place the same day as the other reaping but instead of in front of the District it's behind the District, and these will be a bit shorter :D Just thought I'd let u get 2 know ur Minion :D**

** Abbigail Dyme's POV Age 2**

****"Abby, hurry up sweetie," My mom calls appearing by my side. My older sister Sanna stands behind my mother, already clad in her black halter dress. I smile a toothless grin at her and throw my chubby arms around her middle. Mommy told me that I had to stand in a rope with other victor's little girl's. She told me if my name is called, to not cry, but instead skip up to the stage smiling. I'm not sure if I can do that because Sanna told me what really happens. I have a plan if I get picked, but I hope I don't. My mouth waters as my Daddy brings us a plate of chocolate chip cookies, still warm from the oven. I take my time biting into it letting the warm chocolate ooze into my waiting mouth. Sanna pulls a small lavender dress over my head and I clap my hands from happiness. I love purple. Mommy takes my hand and leads me quietly to the square. Sanna is 13 and has to go to the front; my reapings are taking place behind the justice building.

"I love you Abby," Mommy says, then hops to the sidelines. I look around at where she left me. I am standing with a bunch of other two-year-olds. There are six of us. I can see a bunch of others in other roped off areas as well. A small, pink women stands on the steps.

"Welcome, Welcome, Victors, and their children, Today we will be reaping, two young girl from the ages two-eight. Please feel free to volunteer," She says watching the eight-year-olds. My head snaps up as I hear the beginning of my name and I shrink back behind a taller girl. I have always been shy. "Abbigail Dyme?" The woman screeches into the Minnie microphone in her hand. I glance at Mommy and she motions me to go up the steps. I hang my head as for not to look at anyone. Hot tears begin to stream down my face and I reach up to twist a lock of my sun-kissed blonde hair. The pixie lady , I still don't know what her name is, takes my pudgy hand and wrenches me behind her. I bite my lip, trying not to cry out. I peek my head out from behind the pixie lady's giant skirt and glance at my mother. Her face is controlled but I know she is angry, at me?

**Emma Seller's POV Age 3**

"I'm bored," I pout sticking my bottom lip out trying to make a puppy dog face. My nine-year old brother just looks at me weirdly and pats my sun-kissed head.

"Em, your always bored." He says rolling his green eyes at me.

"I know," I say leaning my head into my hands. After awhile I get bored of staring through the window so I look up at my brother, who is reading a small book. "I'm hungry," I whine.

"I'll go get you a banana," He says.

"I don't like bananas, member?" I ask.

"Fine, a chocolate bar or something." He says pushing from his chair.

"Who's getting what?" Mommy says suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"A chocolate bar, I'm hungry," I lie, because I'm not hungry. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Go get it yourself," She says. I sigh and she takes a seat beside me on the staircase. "Today, Emily I want you to volunteer," She says.

"Mom, she has years and years," Terrio my brother says coming back into the room and handing me my bar.

"Ok, Mommy," I say in a small voice, nothing can be worse then this.

I stand in the three-year-old area watching Abbigail mount the steps. _Why is she crying? _I think, _She gets to go in to The Hunger Games. _

"Myra Ray," The lady says scaring me. I glance at Mommy and see her eager face. Taking a small step forward, which I soon regret, I raise my arm.

"I volunteer!" I shout as loud as I can. Everyone looks at me, but there is only one person I care to please, Mommy's green eyes are lit up, and proud. I grin skipping to the stage and taking my place beside Abbigail. She looks at me curiously with wide green eyes.


	4. District two Reapings

**Hey guys! Here is District 2 reapings! :D The Minions will be in the next chapter :D Love ya'll**

** Kerra Long's POV**

"Take that!" I yell throwing my small pocketknife at the helpless bird. I yelp as someone pinches my arm. Marcy and Kaylie my two best friends stand side-by-side watching me kill the small mocking jay.

"Don't do that, Kerra," Kylie shrieks catching the small bird on it's way to the ground. Marcy and I snort and smirk at Kaylie, the sensitive of the three. She didn't understand why we loved The Hunger Games so much. The nights that Marcy and I would hang out on the couch watching The Hunger Games, Marcy would be reading a book beside us, ignoring us betting on who would win.

"Just forget it Kay," I say taking her elbow and leading her back into the District. We walk in silence to my house where we left our reaping clothes. Marcy and I had picked out matching blue, sparkly dresses and Kaylie had decided to go in a random summer dress. Marcy and I had highly disagreed but when it comes to it, Kaylie is extremely stubborn. I take my time brushing through my dark brown hair, wanting to look nice in front of my x-boyfriend. Yes, I still love him and Marcy says that if I haven't already gotten over him, I won't ever. Kaylie laughed at her and said it had only been three months and that I would get over. At first I had believed Kaylie but now I am beginning to believe Marcy. The sound of heels on wood is sounded through the house as Marcy appears in my doorway, clad in the same dress as mine but several inches shorter. Her blonde hair is in a tight knot on her head and she has 6-inch heels on. Kaylie and I try not to laugh; I sit on my bed waiting for Kaylie to finish. I begin to crack up when I see Marcy's made up face. I have a silent laugh, so I just sit there with my mouth open. Eventually Kaylie walks up to me and places one hand on my arm.

"Marc, Kerra is vibrating," She says trying not to laugh. This makes me laugh harder and I fall of the bed onto the hard wooden floor. Marcy raises her eyebrows but can't hold in a pleasant snort. My mother shoos us out the door and before I can tell the girl's what I am going to do, We are ushered to the 16-year-old roped off area. I manage them a shaky smile. I think I am more afraid of telling them that I am volunteering or _actually _volunteering.

District two's escort Blue Cainz struts onto the stage not making eye contact with anybody. I have to say he **scares **me, and I almost nothing scares me. He is all blue, the skin, the hair, the eyes, the _clothes, _I grimace just thinking about being **_blue. _**I smirk at Marcy and I can tell she is enjoying this as much as I am. Kaylie is a whole other matter, she is lightly humming and tapping her ballet flat on the pavement. I turn away from her, not wanting to be anymore nervous.

"Ummm… Kaylie Ferrison," He smiles a blue smile, looking straight at me. Kaylie is frozen from shock. I give her a small hug and rush forward before she can stop me.

"I volunteer!" My scream echoes through the square, bouncing off all the concrete walls. Blue motions for me to come onstage and pushes me towards the microphone. "Name?" He asks. I am disgusted to know that his **_tongue _**is **_blue_**. I shudder.

"Kerra Long," I screech trying to sound just like him. A wave of laughter begins from the 16 year-old section. I have my suspicions of who started it.

**Kyle Adam's POV**

****"Hey, Ky you sick, idiot, get your lazy bum over here," Trei my closest friend screams, cupping his hands over his mouth.

"What?" I growl once I come upon their small reunion.

"This is Griney, here, He is going to volunteer!" Trei says smiling proudly at his tall friend. I narrow my black eyes at the guy, figuring him out.

"Dude, better wipe that smug look of your face or I'll wipe it off myself," I hiss, trying to get him to go away.

"Dude, it's fine he's with me," Trei says glaring at me. I look at my feet, very rarely I run out of things to say, and I don't want this to be one of them.

"Fine, whatever catch you later Trei," I say shooting Griney one last glare and getting out of the terrible training center. The sky begins to cloud over bringing a sort of gloom over the District. Soon enough, tiny droplets of water begin to fall dripping down the hills and into the gutters.

"Your so wet," My mother says reaching towards me to get my coat. I shrink away from her touch and shrug it off myself, sending water flying everywhere.

"So are you," I reply as I head up the stairs noticing the damp smell of her. "Hey dad," I say once he comes into my room and sits down on my bed.

"I need you to volunteer today," He says looking at me with his cold black eyes.

"Why?" I ask narrowing my eyes at him.

"Because I know your sister is thinking about going into the games, But you would be more likely to come out _alive, _so if you volunteer you can protect her. " He says watching my every move. I sigh he doesn't know that instead of losing just one of us he could lose _both _of us.

"Whatever Dad," I say.

"No not, _whatever dad, _**YOU **need to promise me," He says staring at me. I get up to leave, pausing by the door, I turn back to him.

"I promise," I say. I glide through the house and hop out the door landing swiftly on the packed dirt.

The gang doesn't show up so I walk silently by myself to the square. Passing by the two-eight year-old reaping, I want to turn a gun on the Capitol. There and then I make a promise to myself. Whichever little girl I got I would make sure **_No one, _**could touch or hurt her. Anyone lays a hand on her and their **dead. **I grin at my silent promise. I hope I don't get a two-year-old I'll have to carry her _all _day. That could get horribly tiring. The rope burns me where it presses against my skin keeping me into the 17-year-old section. A girl volunteers for a twelve-year-old and I smirk at her trying to get her attention. Our eyes meet and she looks away.

"Kerra Long," She screeches into the microphone imitating Blue's Capitol accent. I laugh and can see two girls in the 16-year-old section join in. Soon, the whole district is laughing. Once the laughter dies down, Blue clears her throat and smiles.

"Jayner Toez," Blue screeches. I swiftly run to the stage screaming that I will volunteer.

"Kyle Adams!" I say, my voice sounds strangled even to me as I meet my sister's eyes in the audience. Her stony black eyes are set in a glare, locked with mine.


	5. District two Reapings Minions

**Hey guys! Minion Reapings! I would like to thank the people who reviewed last chapter and send them something back :D Love all of you. And thank you sooo much, you don't know how much it means to me! It makes me sooo happy :D Thanks again, Love Iloverueforever**

** Thanks guys for your lovely reviews:**

** PurpleZippiness: Thank you so much, I rlly appreciate your kind review about the Minions! : 5 Sponsor points xoxoxo**

** Katnissfire87654: IKR, they are to young to die, but that doesn't me they will (evil grin), : 15 Sponsor points xoxoxo**

** Would-You-Die-For-Me: You really think so? Thank you sooo much, This really touched my heart! : 15 Sponsor points xoxoxo**

** Blue Eyes Arch Angel: Thank you so so so much, for the kind reviews, do you rlly think I am portraying them well? Thanks for submitting the escorts and mentors: 50 Sponsor points xoxox**

** Mckenzie Jazz's POV Age 8**

****My brown eyes dart around searching for their destination in the clear blue sky. From my spot on the ground I can just barely hear my mother and sisters out on the porch, most likely arguing about something of unimportance. I crane my neck, so as to hear them better.

"She could get reaped," My sister Jella is hissing.

"So could we…" Janie says glancing at her triplet. I groan, they are talking about the 2-8 year-old reaping, not knowing of my knowledge about it. I am just on the edge, at 8 years-old. I don't think like a career, no one in my family does, well, except for my father. He loves the Hunger Games. Every year he makes us watch it, I always end up with my eyes closes hiding in Janie's shoulder, during the fight scenes. The parts where they have to figure out how to do something smartly interest me. I am not athletic, but I am smart. Everything I do, I think about, sometimes it takes hours or minutes just to decide if I should or shouldn't eat a granola bar.

"Kenzie, time to get ready," Jennera my other sister yells. I am the only one in this family who can tell them apart, they are triplets, and at the age of 14, they are extremely feisty.

I try not to think of what the lasagna strap, frilly, white dress is for but instead of how delicate it is. How by one drop of orange juice and bye-bye to the dress. I bend down to readjust the Velcro on my white sandals.

"Come on Kenzie, we have to go now," Janie says smiling apologetically at me. I nod and take her outstretched hand. The walk to my reaping is unbearable. My usual playful sisters are silent and keep shooting looks at me. I hold Janie's hand with one hand and Jennera with the other. Jella walks a bit behind us talking with her boyfriend.

"We love you Kenzie," Jella says kissing me on the forehead. I grin trying not to show my fear.

"Us to," Janie says. They leave me standing in the 8-year-old section with the other victor's little girls.

"Girl's welcome," A man says bouncing on stage. I eventually get annoyed of him basically doing jumping jacks and turn to my neighbor, smiling slightly. She motions back to the escort and I smile shakily and return to the very energetic escort. I decide to call him, sugar man, because he looks like he had a whole chocolate cake for breakfast. I try to find my father in the crowd but I know he is at the normal reaping, him not having to attend because of him not being a victor, My mother however is waving to me beside her friend and I wave back, she is a victor. However, not the tributes mentor this year.

"Mckenzie Jazz!" Sugar man yells. My brain stops, and I think I am going to faint, _my brain **never **stops._ I think rubbing my temple. I stumble up to the stage making sure not to glance at my mother.

**Margaret Maine's POV Age 6**

I put down my baseball bat and fall to the ground from exhaustion. The ball rolls toward my feet from my friend Elysian, she loves throwing balls at me specially if I get to hit them at her. We kind of have a love hate relationship.

"I gotta go home and change," I say pointing to my shorts and t-shirt she nods showing she understands.

"I'm home Mommy," I say. Mommy comes into the room and hands me a glass of water. "Thanks,"

"I laid out a dress for you," She says. I nod and run to my room. Slipping into the small linoleum washtub I lean my head back on the rim, trying to have some peace.

"Wake up!" My younger sister Jess screams in my face making me jump back unprepared.

"Jessie, you scared me," I say shaking my head.

"Mommy says to get ready," She says shoving the fluffy pink towels at me. I wrinkle my nose at the color. Wrapping the long towel around my body I head into my room and groan at the silky brown dress waiting for me. Throwing it carelessly over my head I grimace as the silkiness clings to my body.

"Pigtails," Mom clucks sauntering into my room. She picks two brown ribbons from the bathroom and ties my ash blonde hair into two pigtails. Smiling in the mirror Mom points out the tooth that I lost yesterday. I grin aware it came out from getting socked in the mouth by the baseball, while I was talking to a friend. She holds out her hand for me and I take it.

My little sister grips my hand as our father leads us to the 2-8 year-old reaping. He leaves us signing in and wanders to the outside rim of the crowd. The escort just freaks me out because of how freakishly skinny he is. My mind wanders to other places, including sports events and how scratchy this soft dress is which doesn't make any sense to me.

An 8 –year-old girl makes her way upstage, bravely without shedding a single tear. I smile at her trying to calm her down.

"Jessica Maine," The escort yells. Shock registers in my face as my four-year-old sister shyly makes her way upstage. As she passes me I reach out to her and easily push her behind me.

"I volunteer," I yell, I can hear murmurs in the crowd. Somthing along the lines of "Blood thirsty at the age of six" People disapproving. I ignore the voices and mount the steps taking one last glance at Jessie. She glares at me, mad for taking her place, she knows I'm not coming back.


	6. District three Reapings

**Hey guys! Here is District three Reapings, sorry it took so long I had to go to Practice.**

** Thanks Guys!**

** Connorxrisa897: Thanks BFFL, u R the best :D luv u 2!, Thanks again: 5 Sponsor Points**

** Purple Zippyness: Thanks! I hope u like Maggie with Skylark :D: 5 Sponsor Points**

** Lastsacrifice: Thanks! You made me smile :D I try 2 update soon, but 2day I was figuring out Mentors and allies and stuff :D**

** Katnissfire87654: You are awesome! Thanks This touched my heart! You are a great addition to 13 as well! Can't wait 2 read ur chappie :D: 10 Sponsor points**

** Blue Eyes Arch Angel: Yup! I hope you like her name :D I like her names and yours :D : 30 Sponsor Points**

** Would-You-Die-For-Me: Thanks! Your rite Maggie is supposed to be Tomboyish. : 35 Sponsor Points**

** Love you all, Now on to the important part :D**

**Lyssandra Elizabeth Collyn's POV **

****My smile falters as Tyler sends a kick to my stomach, causing me to fly backwards on to the ground. I stand up and brush off my jeans, carefully watching Tyler out of the corner of my eye. He turns his side to me and that's when I advance. Aiming a blow to the neck, I curl my hands into fists. I get the effect I want when my knuckles graze his neck, not hard enough to permanently damage him, but enough to hurt. He falls to the ground, arms up in mock surrender. I smirk at him then stretch my arm out to him. He takes it uneasily watching my dark green eyes. Giving him a quick smiles I turn to see my friend Alexandria clapping, soon enough the rest of our group joins in.

"So now, Lisa fights David," Tyler, My friend says once the clapping stops. I glare at him and kiss my boyfriend, David, on the lips. Jamie nudges me in the ribs, causing me to yelp from the pain.

"Sorry.." She mumbles eyeing my ribcage. Then she motions across from us. Careful not to look to obvious, I turn around and begin to talk to Alexandria.

"You want to come over with J.J and I after this, to get ready for the reaping?" Narrowing my green eyes at her, trying to get her to understand. Her eyes move down slightly, code for yes. My eyes shift to where Jamie pointed. All of Jamie's friends call her J.J. or Shortie, because she is only 12 and the youngest of our group of friends. Alex (Alexandria), David and I are the same age, and Tyler is 13. Braxton Millow, at thirteen he could very easily look 16, He sits against the fence already clad in his reaping outfit. This, I mean him is what J.J. was trying to show me. He used to be part of our group of friends, but apparently I kept making jokes about his carrot red hair, which made him run away. Even if his head is pointing the other way, I can tell he is watching us unaware of our knowledge of him.

"Come on Ty, lets talk to Braxton," I say.

"No, Lisa, it's not a good idea," Alex says her blue eyes widening. I shrug, I always start fights. Sauntering over to him with Tyler at my heels, everyone always follows me, I'm the leader of the group. They wouldn't even be friends if it weren't for me.

"Hey, Barxie," I say flashing him my famous smile. He rolls his eyes and shifts his body away from me.

"What do you want…., Lisa," He mumbles staring straight ahead. I frown, He can't call me Lisa.

"Don't call me that," I snap.

"What, your name?"

"You know what I mean,"

"Yah, you know what she means," Tyler peeps up giving me a helpful smile. I shoot him a look.

"Just go away, Lyssandra before I call the peacekeepers on you." He says. This stops me, Turning my back on him I stomp away and back to the little circle of bodies.

"Guys, he was the one who turned us in," I say. 'The one who told the peacekeepers we were training for the games." I say. Shock is registered on all our faces.

"Come one, Lets go," Alex finally says linking our arms together, along with Jamie's.

"You know my eyes…" Alex sings from her perch on my bed. I groan singing is not her forte. Wrapping a blue towel around my body I come into my room to find Alex on my bed reading one of my magazines and Jamie playing music at my desk. I slip into my black dress, with black flats and stand before my friends asking for their opinions. They give me a once over and smile at me.

"TEN!" Alex screams throwing the magazines at me.

"Whatever Alex," I say glancing over at Jamie who is silent in her pink dress. "You nervous?" I ask sliding an arm around her.

"Of course, its her first reaping," Alex says rolling her blue eyes at me.

"Let me do your hair, ok?" I ask. Jamie nods and lifts up her head. I immediately tackle her blonde hair and decide on a half-up ponytail. She curls my dark brown hair and presses a small white lily into my hair.

"There.." She says giving my forehead a kiss.

"Thank you," I whisper. "We gotta go," I whisper dragging them out of the room and towards the square. My house being only a few block away from the square is a bright sunny place. Sweat drenches my upper lip and I wipe it away with the back of my hand. "I'll meet you back here after," I say to Jamie leaning my arms on her shoulders. She scuttles away to her section. I try not to think about that reaping, two long years ago. That hot summer day when my dear brother was picked. The year he died, in the bloodbath of those terrible games. I search for my sisters in the crowd, relaxed when I see their terror filled faces. At least their safe.

"Girl's first!" Honey Beeton; District three's ridiculous escort. She wears a bright, yellow striped dress, which makes her look like a honey bee. I cover my mouth afraid of everyone hearing my snorts. "Lyssandra Elizabeth Collyn," Honey shouts tilting her ginormous head to the side. You know how sometimes people feel like they are not in their bodies and watching something they are doing in slow motion, Well that's how I feel at this exact moment. I watch myself slap on a determined expression and walk up the justice building steps and in front of Honey.

**Dust Radiant's POV**

****I let myself drop, cheek pressed against the cold pavement. Breathing in and out slowly, I close my eyes, not wanting anything more then to sleep. The throbbing pain in my side, from the nasty kick Lox gave me, prevents me from doing so.

"Dust. Dust? Did they get you again? A voice says. I feel a small pressure on my back as she turns me to face her. Opening my dark blue eyes, I can see my sisters, standing before me with worry on their pretty faces. My sister Jubilee places a small hand on my cheek, it feels warm against my cold cheek. "Cabella go get Sola and Luna," Jubilee shouts, being the older sister that she is. I try to get 4-year-old Cabella to ignore Jubilee, but fail, badly. A few minutes later, my older twin sisters Sola and Luna appear, towing my cousin Sparks. Sparks parents died so my big family took him in.

"Dust, why did you have to go an get beat up, I have to go see my daughters in the 2-8 year-old reaping." Luna says and Sola nods. Luna won The Hunger Games eight years ago and Sola four. Luna has two twin daughters and just the other day she revealed to me that she was nervous they would get reaped. Sola has one daughter who is barely old enough to be in the reaping. Sola wraps her muscular arm around my skinny waist and Luna throws her arm over my shoulder, this way my weight is all on them. They let me walk slowly towards Cabella who smiles and hugs me around the middle.

"You have to change again, Dust," Jubilee says. I put my arm around her, trying to calm her nerves for her first ever reaping. She is just twelve but could easily pass as older, she is almost as tall as Luna, who is 5'7. Cabella hands me my white lab coat, which I throw on over my light blue shirt and make sure its tucked into my pants. The burns on my lab coat, are from all the times I tinker with things, whilst thinking about my deceased father, who died in the games quite awhile ago. The peacekeepers are stilling squirting water on the steps as we file into our areas. We left Sola and Luna behind the justice building and kissed Sola's daughters Macey and Rebecca good luck.

I stand unguarded from the guys that beat me up, in the eighteen-year-old area talking to my younger cousin Sparks, he is 16, but doesn't feel the need to stand In his roped off area yet.

"You should go…." I mumble to him as District three's escort Honey Beeton, stands before us on stage trilling about the wonders of the games. Sparks nods and hobbles off to his area. I can see him rolling his eyes at Honey out of the corner of my dark blue eyes.

A girl with dark brown wavy hair is called on to stage and takes her place as no longer human.

"Sparks Radiant," Honey says, I tear my eyes from Lyssandra and glance at Sparks. His face shows fear and I understand what I must do. Leaping in front of him, I jump up the steps and give Sparks a wink which he frowns at. My eyes turn to Lyssandra who has a unreadable expression on her pretty face. "Shake hands," Honey says her girly voice booming in my sensitive ears. I reach out to her small hand and shake afraid to break her.

** Chance to earn immunity from the bloodbath**

**You can write a short drabble, 300 words or less and PM it to me by Monday. The two top winners will have immunity from the bloodbath. **

**You can write about anything you want but it has to be related 2 the Hunger Games :D  
**

**Hope most of you except the challenge :D  
**

**Chance to earn 10 Sponsor points**

**You can think of a Mentor, Escort, Stylist, or Prep team for the tributes. **

** You can think of a Caretaker, Stylist, or Trainer for the Minions. **


	7. District three Reapings Minions

**Hey guys! Hope you like it!**

** Thanks guys!**

** Peetamellark7475: Me too! LOL X^D: 5 Sponsor points**

** Lastsacrifice: Sorry about spelling her name wrong :D. Thanks I;m glad you liked how I portrayed her! I really appreciate it Your right about Rebecca, youll see in this chap:D: 5 Sponsor points**

** Anonymous/Guest: I'm excited for the games to start as well! But we are only on District 3 so I don't want 2 be unfair 2 everyone else :D, Would u like 2 Sponsor one of the tributes? If u do u get 5 Sponsor points for this :D**

** Would-You-Die-For-Me: Same, they R all VERY interesting :D: 5 Sponsor Points**

** Blue Eyes Arch Angel : Thanks!: 5 Sponsor points :D**

** Katnissfire87654: Thank you so much, I rlly appreciate it :D I hav 2 agree with u about those tributes however, I'm not sure I know how I feel about them, Thanks u made me smile with ur review! U rock!: 10 Sponsor Points**

** Rebecca Jones's POV Age 2**

****"Come on girls lets get ready!" Mommy says taking Macey and I by the hands.

"Mommy why?" I ask widening my blue eyes.

"For the reaping.." She says patting my twin sister Macey's head.

"Oh," I say which makes Macey and My mother laugh. I scrunch up my nose curious why they are laughing but when I look at mommy I know she doesn't want me to ask. Mommy puts to elastics in my curly ash blonde hair.

"Girl's Daddy will take you, I have to go," She says motioning to the door in which my Aunt Cabella stands bouncing on her heels. I always ask why I have to call her aunt if she is only two years older then me and Macey agrees with me. I hug Aunt Cabella and watch as my mommy and her walk on through the paths. I'm curious why they had to leave but I hold the feeling back turning to Macey who is lying on her bed, her eyes closing every 5 seconds.

"Macey, wake up," I whisper. She jumps at the sound of my voice. Macey is scared of her own shadow, no literally. I place my small hand on her cheek trying to calm her. When she gest scared, there is only a few people that can calm her and you have to do it a special way.

"Becca u thcared me," Macey says grinning and wiping a small tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry," I say. "Why?" I asked letting curiosity take over. She shrugs her small shoulders.

"Come on girls lets go!" Daddy says picking us up and placing us on his hips. The warm air melts my skin in my frilly white long-sleeved shirt and blue overall dress. Macey is wearing a cute pink summer dress, that I wanted to wear but Macey fought for it and I decided to let her have it. I grip Macey's hand tightly in the roped off area, never wanting to let go.

A short, chubby man stands on stage, his purple face red with delight. His eyes are purple and I can feel Macey trembling beside me. I tighten my grip on her hand and she instantly relaxes. Searching the crowd for mom I ignore Hippo man. Finally finding her I don't notice the girl behind me pushing me forward until hippo name repeats my name.

"Rebecca Jones," I glance at my mother nervously. Her face is red and her eyes are red with anger. I look into my twin's eyes and gulp. Kissing her on the cheek I walk carefully to the steps. They are to big for me to climb so A peace keeper lifts me up and puts me down beside Hippo man.

** Macey Jones**

****The noise of my twin sister's footsteps reminds me of the light pitter-patter of rain. I close my eyes imagining I am standing before the window, gazing out in to the beautiful rain. I reach towards the window standing on my tiptoes. Pushing the heavy glass open I inhale the wonderful scent of rain.

"Macey, Macey," All of a sudden the rain picks up, wind starts streaming through the window picking me up and throwing me like a sack of potatoes into the unknown. A lightning bolt lands inches by my head, sending me running towards the door. A quick, cold handed seizes the back of my dress and pulls me to the dirty ground, my nose inches from the dirt. I look up to see my assailant; She has the most familiar blue eyes in the entire world. I scramble up. "Snap out of it," I open my eyes to find my sister staring at me. I give her a small smile and realize that I am shaking like a leaf.

"Uncle Dust!" Becca yells grabbing my hand and running to our uncle.

"Are you thtaying?" I ask him wrapping my skinny arms around his neck.

"No, sorry girls, I have to go to my reaping," He says.

"Why?" Becca asks. Uncle Dust just smiles and turns to Uncle Sparkles.

"Can you?" I ask him. He shakes his head. Becca opens her mouth but I put a small finger to her lips to get her to be quiet. She grins and kisses our Uncles goodbye and we hop into our area. I can tell Becca is ignoring the ginormous man on stage but I try to listen, just not to go into one of my dreamlands. Or nightmare lands more like. He calls up Becca and she hugs me. My eyes fill with tears, I feel like a part of me was taken away, like someone took a knife and sliced me in half.

"Macey Jones!" The man that strong resembles a hippo yells. I look around confused for a minute. I look at Becca, her blue eyes trained on mine. I shrug then take my place beside her, having shorter legs I make it there in longer time. Our mother Sola is having an emotional breakdown. I can see My Aunt holds her back, smiling shakily at me.

**Hey guys! Just quick reminder, the competition is up till Monday, hope you submit! It gives your tribute immunity from the blood bath if you are one of the top two! Love,**

**-Iloverueforever**


	8. District four Reapings

**Hey guys! Here is District 4 Reapings and don't forget to send in your drabbles, for the tribute of your choice to receive immunity!**

**xoxoxox**

**-Iloverueforever**

**Thanks guys you rock!**

** Blue Eyes Arch Angel: I feel rlly bad for them to :D but atleast they are together (if that helps at all :D): 5 Sponsor Points**

** Katnissfire87654: Thanks, I don't think that's a word either though :D, I love Macey and Rebecca :D: 5 Sponsor Points**

** Purple Zippyness: Yup, Isn't it horrible. I hate the Pres. :D : 5 Sponsor Points**

** Would-You-Die-For-Me: Thanks! I try to portray them as well as I can :D: 5 Sponsor Points**

** Ladyyuuki16: Thanks! You rock, u R soooo sweet! I can't wait for the action either :D: 10 Sponsor Points**

**Sparkle Velia's POV**

****The straightener runs smoothly through my hair, instantly turning my waves into lines.

"Sparkle, your friends are waiting for you," My brother light says stopping in the doorway. I let my green eyes land on him and give him a once-over. Once I approve of his outfit I stand up shaking my locks loose.

"Ok," I say taking my bag from my bed and slipping my arm in to it. I head out the door into the chilly wind. It lifts my hair from my shoulders sending it flying behind me. I shiver, pulling my jean jacket closer to my body.

"Hey Sparkle!" My friends shout sitting at our normal table, out front.

"Hi guys!" I say looking to see what they are wearing. They seem to do the same to me.

"1O," They all blurt out.

"Thanks!" I say sitting down and taking Indigo's drink. "8," I say pointing to Indigo's blue mini dress. "7," To Skye, motioning her cow girl boots. "10," to Teal. Teal has her black hair up In a waterfall bun and her ice blue eyes grin at me.

"Why thank you," They all say. Indigo and Skye a bit angry of their ratings. I give them a helpful smile. "Who's buying?" I ask knowing the answer.

"Indigo is!" Skye says smiling at me. Indigo settles her hands on the steel table watching my eyes wander to her bangles. Indigo is the richest of the four of us and often ends up buying us things. I only make friends to gain things. Skye because she is a boy magnet, having blond hair and blue eyes, Teal for…..Well, Teal is the only one I actually like.

"You guys nervous?" Indigo asks. I roll my eyes.

"Why would we be nervous, Indigo, we are careers," I say smirking.

"Can I get you girls anything?" The waiter asks. My eyes wander to his face making me smile. I look down at my empty drink.

"I'll have some juice," I say not wanting to get to ditzy before the reaping.

"He is so hot…" Skye whispers once he is gone.

"Totally, and in that dress Sparkle, you might just do it," Teal says winking at me. I grin waiting for the hot guy to come back.

"Here you go," He says once he is back. Placing in in front of me, I act before thinking like usual. Reaching out my hand and snatching his. My mind whirs about the many pick-up lines I could use until Teal asks for another glass of water. I glare at her once he leaves.

"What, he had a wedding ring on," Teal says. I roll my eyes.

"I don't care," I say not paying attention. "I gotta go change," I say.

"I'll come," Teal says winding her arm in mine. We walk to my house, which is only a couple of blocks from the bar. Teal lays on my bed while I change into my tight gold dress, and white gloves. They feel so weird, the white cloth squeezing my arm all the way to my elbows. Teal smiles when she sees me and I can tell she changed into her simple blue dress.

"TEN," we both blurt out at the same time. Then smiling at each other.

I stand in a small circle with my friends, in our area. They have no idea what I am planning to do, I didn't even tell Teal. Mineral Aguos, District 4's escort struts on to the stage. He has long ginger hair and a blue suit with a wave pattern on it.

"Welcome," He says. I tune out the rest of his nonsense speech and gaze into the crowd, trying to name every little loser out there. "Jennifer Maight." Mineral yells causing me to flinch back. I suddenly register what is happening and take off at a run. Reaching the steps I climb them four at a time, trying to be the first one there. "Your name?" Mineral asks not surprised to see a volunteer.

"Sparkle Velia," I say loud enough for everyone to hear. A low rumble erupts in the crowd, soon it turns in to laughter.

"Get off the stage, you don't deserve to be up there witch," People are shouting. I ignore them and turn to Mineral.

"Just get on with it.." I hiss.

**Lemouras Rayport's POV**

****Tommy swims around in his tank, occasionally coming to s stop to nibble on some of the fish food I sprinkled in his container. My best friend Darien and I found Tommy dying in a small pool of water. He brought him to my house, where he lives.

"You guys wanna party before the reaping?" I ask Mari and Darien who sit on the sofa of Mari's house. We are already dressed in our fancy reaping clothes.

"No, no more fun," Mari says taking my hand. "I'm to tired," I kiss her fore head.

"I was just about to leave," Darien says hopping up and heading out the door. "Catch you later man," He yells behind his back at me. I turn to Mari leaning my nose against hers.

_I love you, Mari,_ I think wanting to say it out loud. _I love you, I love you, I love you, _I want to say this, but it doesn't come out. _NOW say it KNOW, your volunteering, this is your chance. _Mari stands up and reaches for her red purse.

"Ready to go?" She asks. I nod shrugging on my jacket, over my pale blue shirt and capris pants. My black sandals stand out against Mari's white dressy shoes, but I ignore it telling myself she is richer, which she is. It's a miracle she actually wants to date me. The road to the reaping is easy because Mari lives on the victor's village. Her mother won the games, bringing her along with the family.

The air whips my longish light brown hair around my head, getting on my nerves. I swipe it up into a small ponytail and train my eyes on the stage. That really mean 17 year-old who thinks I'm to poor and ugly volunteers. I immediately take this in to consideration. _That's rules out one more ally for me._ I think bringing my self into a ready position. Mineral calls out a boys name and I spring into life. Landing in front of the eighteen year-old who is watching me with wide eyes. I push hims down and jump to the stage, taking my place beside the idiot girl.

"Lemouras Rayport," I say into the microphone. I don't dare look at Maro for fear of a break down, from me.


	9. District four Reapings Minions

**Hey guys! Keep those drabbles and Capitol people coming!Love you all! :D**

** Thanks guys!**

** Ladyyuuki16: Thanks! I can't wait either! I'm glad u like Lemouras! Is he ur fav character so far? Thanks for submitting!: 20 Sponsor Points**

** Katnissfire87654: Thanks I'm glad you like how I portrayed him! Thanks, I hope so….I meant her to be arrogant! :D: 10 Sponsor Points**

** Blue Eyes Arch Angel: The character who was describing her wanted 2 call her something worse but didn't feel appropriate, She is worth a lot Thanks for submitting so many :D though:D: 245 Sponsor Points.**

** Purple Zippyness: Thank you, He doesn't like her very much, Thanks for submitting them!: 45 Sponsor Points**

** White Horse: Thank you, I tried :D: 5 Sponsor Points.**

** Would-You-Die-For-Me: Yup!Thanks!: 5 Sponsor Points!**

** Lastsacrifice: Thanks for submitting them!: 20 Points**

** Illookafteryou: Thanks for submitting all of them!: 80 Sponsor Points!**

** Animallover95: Thanks for submitting Avita!: 10 Sponsor Points!**

** Kayla Queen: Thanks for all the wonderfull reviews! You are so very sweet! Thanks for submitting so many people as well:D: 115 Sponsor Points!**

**Lillia Summer's POV Age 4**

****"Oh, Lilli you didn't have to do that," My mother says embracing me n her warm arms.

"Of course I did Mommy, I love you," I say. Mommy smiles and hugs me again.

"Are you excited about the reaping Lilli?" My daddy asks randomly walking in to the warm room. I turn my brown eyes on Mommy.

"NO, and she shouldn't be.." Mommy says placing one arm protectively over my shoulder. This is the one thing I have ever seen my parents fight about, being a career.

"Don't worry, Mommy, I would **_never _**volunteer. Mommy smiles and returns to reading me my favorite book. I try to listen but my brown eyes are still trained on my father, who is watching us carefully with a mug of coffee in his big hands.

"Come on Lilli, lets get you dressed," My mother says taking my small hand in her big one. She smiles reassuringly at me as she slips the blue dress over my blonde head. "Oh. Lilli, you look beautiful," She says dragging me to the mirror in my room. I smile as I see myself in the mirror.

The salty air mixes with the sugary air sending a chorus of smells to my nose. I breathe in, inhaling the smell of the square. I love how the scents all mix together making a wonderful combination.

"Welcome, girls, and victors," The Escort says, glaring into the still crowd. "Girls first, oh wait, there are only girls," Ice woman snarls. She looks like ice, all the way from her eyes and skin, to her attitude.

"Lillia Summers," She hisses into the small microphone. And that's it, my life ends, right there and then. I don't even notice that I begin to tremble when I do. The woman looks me on the eye, her ice blue eyes invading my business. "Congratulations," She whispers in my ear. I gulp and take a small step away from her.

**Madison Reese's POV Age 6**

****"Mommy, will you buy me a cookie?" I ask widening my green eyes.

"No, you don't need anymore sweets for today," My mother says rolling her eyes at me. I groan then smile.

"What if I told you that I would volunteer, today if you don't get me one." Fear registers in my mothers face and I know that I won her over.

"What kind?" Mommy asks looking defeated.

"Ummmmm…A cupcake!" I say my green eyes landing on the delicious pink cupcake.

"I said you could have a cookie not a cupcake," She says. I stomp my foot on the ground while narrowing my eyes at her.

"Please, pretty pretty please?" I beg grabbing onto her black blouse.

"No, you get a cookie and that's final," Mommy says. I groan and then drop to the ground, pounding my arms on the ground I begin to screech. "MADDIE, cut it out," My mom yells seizing my arm and pulling me upwards to land on her hip. I thrash around trying to get free. "Now, you don't even get a cookie," Mommy says. I stick my tongue out at her.

I raise my hand to my eyes, blocking the sunlight from blinding me. I find the escort very amusing, on how "icy" she is. A girl two years younger then me is called. I grin, should I volunteer? _Mommy never bought me that cookie,_ I grin only thinking of making my mother mad. Taking a small step forward I wait for Ice woman to call out a name.

"Marilyn Jones!" She shouts. I take my time running in front of the three-year-old and on to the steps. Lillia looks at me curiously as I take my place beside her and shake her small, warm hand.

**Trivia Question**

What did the mutts that killed Finnick smell like?


	10. District five Reapings

**Thanks guys!Three reviews for next chappie please! :D Love you all :DOH and excuse me for my language in the last part :D  
**

** Kayla Queen: Good job on the trivia question!: 5 Sponsor Points**

** Ladyyuuki16: Thanks for the review!: 10 Sponsor Points**

** Jacinda Evening Lark's POV**

****"Are you even listening to me, Larkspur?" My best-friend Lorena asks watching my brown eyes.

"Yup," I lie.

'Then what did I just say?" She asks me.

"_Are you even listening to me, Larkspur?" _I mimic. A small laugh is heard from across the room and I shoot Hayley a look.

"What?" She asks trying to hide her laughter. Brayden looks up from his book watching me brush my jet-black hair. I give him a small smile, the butterflies in my stomach running a marathon.

"I should go…" Brayden says talking to Hayley. "I'll meet you guys at the reaping," He says waving goodbye as he heads out the door.

"You know what I'll go to.." Hayley says after awhile. Lorena and I just shrug and return to our activities. I slip in to my satin black dress and tie a satin bow in my black hair.

"Ready," I say balancing on my toes standing before Lorena, who is clad in a lavender simple dress. She gives me a reassuring smile and then slips her arm through mine.

"Let's,"

We meet Brayden and Hayley just outside of the fence.

"Fix your hair," I demand pointing to Hayley's hair. Lorena swipes her head fixing the misplaces lock of hair.

"It wasn't that bad.." Lorena says smiling nicely at Hayley. Brayden trains his blue eyes on my brown and I don't look away distracted by there prettiness.

"Hey," Lorena says dragging to our area.

"Goodluck!" I shout to Brayden over my shoulder and can't help hearing his quiet answer.

"You to, Jacinda," He whispers watching me walk away. _Does he like my dress? _I wonder then laugh at myself for thinking about that here and specifically _now. _He could be torn away from me, with two simple words from this years escort.

Jager Ross, District 5's escort stumbles on to the stage. Her short blonde hair is normal until you see the blue streaks. She is dressed normaly, _thank gosh, _I say.

My tattoos really stick out against my dark skin in the sunlight. Three magpies. One on my right arm and two on my left. In small, neat letters is written, _"One for sorrow, Two for joy, Three for a girl," _I sigh tracing the letters with the tips of my finger-nails.

"Jacinda Evening Lark!" Jager calls out. I stand stock-still, my mouth hanging open. I feel a slight tug on my wrist as Lorena seizes my upper arms and pulls me forward.

"RUN," She whispers creating a catastrophe. I think we will make it, If we can just make it around the corner and out of the square. I know Lorena is thinking the same thing, by the look of her. A loud bang ricochets around the square, sending people scattering. Lorena falls to the ground beside me. "Keep going," She shouts. I ignore her like always and do as I am not told.

"I'm staying here…" I say placing a hand under her head.

The peacekeepers seize my arms and pull me up, shovine me onto the paved stage.

**Jacobsan Manson's POV**

****"Are you going to meet the gang?" My mom asks looking genuinely interested. I shrug handing my 5-year-old sister a small stuffed animal that she had dropped.

"I'm just not sure they want to go in as much as I do," He says.

"If you want to go in so much why don't you just volunteer," My mother asks.

"Because, that would technically be suicide, and you know how _against _that I am," I say trying to be convincing. She nods and randomly leaves the room saying something even more random.

"Hey Dia," I say to my little sister once my mother leaves the room.

"Hi," She says not looking up from her coloring book.

"Are you excited for today?" I ask.

"What is there to be excited about?" She asks being her normal self.

"Well….How about the hunger games?" I ask.

"How is that exciting? It's like really gruesome," She says trying out her new vocabulary words. I grin then run a hand through her red hair.

"I'm gonna go meet my friends," I say.

"Your friends, or Joyce?" She asks a smile playing at her mouth.

"Be quiet," I snap playfully, leaving the house without looking back.

"Hi Brad!" I say meeting up with my best friend. He is nothing like me but we are friends anyway. I grin at him remembering how we became friends. I had broken my leg and he helped me home, talking about the weather on the way back to my house. I grin stupidly when I see my girlfriend Joyce come into sight. "Catch you in a minute," I say. Turning to Joyce, I lightly kiss her lips smiling kindly as we pull apart for air.

The sky clears bringing a small cheer from the peace keepers. No fun with a gloomy reaping. I enjoy the begin of the reaping, watching the small girl get shot and all. The girl who got reaped's friend is most likely a psychopath or something.

"Jacobsan Manson," Someone yells bringing me back from my dreams. A smile crosses my face as I saunter to the stage lightly padding onto the giant stage and settling down next to Jacinda. "Shake hands,"

I immediately stretch my hand out to shake hers but something holds her back. She stands still, eyes focused elsewhere.

"I said shake hands," Jager says clearing her throat.

"No," Jacinda says, fire in her brown eyes. I smile at her.

"Shake my damn hand or I'll make sure you're the first one I kill in that damn arena," I hiss at her. She nods and takes my hands, squeezing as she gulps. Grinning widely at her I don't let my Hazel eyes leave her brown as we are led away.

**Trivia Question**

**What type of arena would you like to have?**


	11. District five Reapings Minions

**Hey guys! There is a poll on my profile to see which of the district 1 tributes u like best, this might be key to one or both of their survivals so please vote, I redid the poll so even if u voted please vote again, I will have this poll up until 2morrow and then put up District 2 poll! Oh and keep those drabbles coming, you guys only have until Monday! And don't forget the Capitol People to earn 10 Sponsor Points per person u create! :DLove you all**

**-iloverueforever**

**Thanks guys!**

** Lastsacrifice: Thanks for submitting an arena idea!I will try to make it happen :D: 5 Sponsor Points**

** Ladyyuuki16: Thanks for the lovely review! I rlly appreciate it :D Thanks for submitting an arena idea :D: 10 Sponsor Points**

** Kayla Queen: Thanks for the arena idea, I rlly like it!: 5 Sponsor Points**

** Katnissfire87654: Lillia is 1 of my fav :D Thank you! That would be awesome! :D I need a lot more people ****L, I agree with u about the tributes, Good job with the trivia!: 20 Sponsor Points**

** Purple Zippyness: Lillia is my fav! :D Madison is spoiled, I agree with u about Jacobsan and Jacinda :D: 5 Sponsor Points**

** Would-You-Die-For-Me: Thank you! You did great with the trivia and I love your arena idea!: 20 Sponsor Points**

** EmeraldPaw: Thanks for the idea!: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Sunny Thyme's POV Age 2**

"Sunny! Where did you hide my lipstick?" My mommy asks picking me up from off the floor. I shrug my small shoulders and grin at her, making my brown eyes light up. "Jessie, have you seen my lipstick?" My 9-year-old sister looks up from her coloring book.

"No, sorry," She says eyeing me carefully. I smile crookedly at her causing her to wrinkle her nose.

"Come one lets go Jess.." Mom says taking hold of Jessie's hand and pulling her from the wooden chair. Mom leads us out the door, making sure to close the door behind us. I wave to people from my spot on mommy's hip, some wave back, some don't. I reach my small arm into the pocket of my green dress, feeling the small tube of lipstick that was my mothers. "Your going to wait in this area for me o.k.?" Mom asks bending down to be at my eye level. I nod and place my hands lightly on her knees. "I love you Sunny," She says kissing my red head lightly.

"I love u too," I say wrapping my arms around her neck.

"WELCOME!" The escort says, I think mommy said her name was Misty Blackthorn, but I'm not exactly positive. "Sunny Thyme," She yells. I didn't even hear her speech and automatically turn to her wondering what the problem is. _Why am I being called? _I ask myself. _Did I do anything wrong? _Something catches my eye, a small wave of a hand. I crane my neck into the audience to try to see who it was. Jessie stands urging me on with a wave of her arm. I raise my eyebrow at her. She nods and points to the stage. I nod taking my time to crawl under the rope and on to the stage.

**Annie Moore's POV Age 4**

****The crowd disperses as I grip onto my older sisters arm, trying to not get swept away by the flux of people.

"Ann, Here," Ally says picking me up. My other sister Tallia smiles at me reassuringly. They had to bring me with their friends because Mommy had to go somewhere. My blue eyes settle on the justice building and I immediately thrash about, in my 16-year-old sisters arms, tears start streaming down my face as I remember Jemma, My 15-year-old sister, screaming for her life. She was reaped last year and died in the last twelve people standing, I will never forget her reaping, how she screamed when the peacekeepers tore her away from me. I grimace, from then on In didn't talk at all, lost in time. "ow She _bit _me," Ally says letting me drop to the ground, I scurry away from them trying to get lost in the crowd moving away from the square. Strong arms envelop me and I am thrust into the air. Swiveling around to try to see their face I manage to get one of my arms free.

"Annie, hon, what are you doing?" Jemma's x-boyfriend Baron asks. They were going to get married, but they never can now. Someone told me he is still in-love with her and I believe it too. I try my best to smile at him despite the lousy feeling hanging in the air.

"She got away from us," Tallia says suddenly appearing by my side, shy as never.

"Oh," Baron says showing that he understands. "She's not going to the reaping though," Baron says trying to calm me down, he rubs one of his big hands in slow circles on my back.

"No….but she is going to the victors reaping." Ally says taking me from him. I smile at him as we walk away.

"Annie Moore," My name rings through the square bringing me back from my thoughts. I look around, blue eyes wide. The girl next to me gently shoves me forward and I glare at her.

Standing on the stage, beside Sunny, looking out in to the crowd of young girls, bites at me and I lurch forward, suddenly aware of my position here. Sunny reaches a arm out to me steadying me. I smile at her thankfully and she gives me a shaky crooked smile.

**Trivia question (10 points) **

** Who killed Prim? Thresh? Foxface?**

** And give me an explanation of how.**


	12. District six Reapings

**Hey guys! I love you all soooo much! It's the last day to submit a drabble! Please consider, it gives u a great way to get immunity! Its just under 300 words so it shouldn't take to long :D If you don't I will most likely do another one of these rlly soon :D Cato killed Thresh but sense so may of u said he was killed by the mutts I didn't take any points off. Love you all**

**-iloverueforever**

** Thanks guys!**

**Would-You-Die-For-Me: Good job for the Trivia! Cato killed Thresh :D: 15 Sponsor Points**

** Emeraldpaw: I'm CLATO too :D Good job!: 15 Sponsor Points!**

** KatnissFire87654: They are adorable :D Good job!:D Great job!: 15 Sponsor Points!**

** Ladyyuukie16: Good job! Gale made the bombs! :D: 14 Sponsor Points**

** Lastsacrifice: Good job! Also President Coin ordered the bomb waves that Prim was killed in: 13 Sponsor Points**

** DeathAngel80: I love ur arena idea! I'm using it :D President Coin ordered the bomb waves that Prim was killed in, Gale just made the bomb: 13 Sponsor Points**

** Purple Zippyness: Thank you!: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Kathrina Chalice's POV**

****"You need to grow your hair out Kathrina," my brother Percival says rubbing a lock of my red-hair in between his big fingers. I slap is hand away and narrow my blue eyes at him.

"That's what you think," I say returning to my science book.

"And I," William says appearing in front of the oven. I shoot him a look, then once again return to my book.

"You two should really read this, it's quite interesting, it questions the possibilities of aliens in this universe, let alone on earth. William shoots me a dazzling smile and Percival just grunts then digs in to his cereal. I roll my eyes and push away from the table, standing up. Now, when I am standing, I am as tall as Percival who is sitting. Percival is 6 feet and I am only 5'2, People usually make fun of my height, but I don't mind, _anymore. _

"Hey, Katrina, tell mom I'm going to meet my friends," Percival says heading out the door.

"Whatever, Perce," I say rolling my eyes at him. Yawning I close my book and fetch a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Honey, where are Pere and Will?" My mom asks lightly kissing the top of my red-head.

"They went _out._" I say emphasizing out.

'With friends?" She asks, not paying attention to the water dripping down her blouse. Fishing a napkin from the countertop I lean over wiping the wetness away. "You should go out with friends," She says taking a seat in a chair. I roll my eyes.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't have any friends." I say retreating to my room. I slip in to a green long-sleeved shirt and black skirt. Shrugging on my black jacket once I get out the door. The air is cool and bites my skin, sending chills down my back.

My red hair whips around in the wind causing the curls to tumble and knot. I flow with the crowd, shoulder to shoulder with the people next to me. Straining to catch site of anyone I know I hold back, fighting against the moving crowd. The wind picks up sending my hair flying in to my face.

I back up running in to the strong rope, stretched across my steady back. I groan feeling it pinch the skin under my shirt.

"Welcome," Shade Hale says in his heavy Capitol accent. "Kathrina Chalice!" Shade yells sending chills through my spine. I shrink back, being at the back of the group, I doubt Shade can see me.

"Your Kathrina aren't you?" A girl asks me shifting over to face me. I watch her brown eyes carefully, trying to detect a trap.

"No," I lie, cupping my hands together to keep them from getting to cold. Sadness crosses her face and she seizes my elbow urging me forward. "Let go," I hiss, being small all I could do was reach out and take hold of someone's shoulder, which easily shrugs me off. The girl and I sail threw the 15-year-old section, my heart beating faster with every step I take. Again I try to struggle out of her grip; finally I stretch my hand out to the rope, sighing when my small fingers touch the scratchy surface. A girl grips my wrist tightly causing me to release my grip on the rope and to lurch forward; hands outstretched waiting to feel the cold surface of the ground. Two sets of arms catch me, and then gently push me forwards, causing me to sprawl towards the steps. I lift myself off the ground and stand beside Hale, scanning the crowd looking for the girl who ended my life. _I know I can't win this. _My face is blank, emotionless.

**July Zachary's POV**

****"Love you outfit!" One of my best friends Harlequin shouts smiling widely at me. I can only guess that she is drunk and I turn to my other friend Kay.

"Dude you gave her _way _to much to drink," I say.

"Oh please, she ain't drunk." He says waving his hand at me. We approach the crowded table, taking a seat.

"Soo… Whats up Ferris?" I ask turning to the prank-loving girl.

"Well, at the moment sitting here with you guys." She says smiling at me. I laugh and can see Harlequin giggling. Cole stands up grabbing the drink from Harlequins hands and hurtling it across the yard.

"You probably should have thought about what you were going to do before doing it," I say. "Now you have to pay and your mothers going to kill you," Finishing I look up from my drink and watch Harlequin run after the broken glass. Laughing I turn to Kay.

"We should probably get going…." He says saying something before I get the chance to. I nod my head showing him that I agree.

We walk in silence; occasionally I will look over at Ferris, but note fear in her expression. Sighing I take my place with Cole in the 16-year-old area. I grin at Ferris from across the square, trying to lighten her mood, which is never this bad. She smiles at me but I can tell she is distracted. I ignore the girl who gets called up but instead give a reassuring smile to Ferris, who is now perfectly safe.

"JULY ZACHARY!" The escort yells. I take a few steps forward until the whole square can see me. I wait until I see everyone's curious eyes on me.

"Soo, I guess I won't be going to the after party," I say causing people to laugh. I'm pretty calm while on stage until I glance at Ferris, there are hot tears streaming down her pretty face. I wish I hadn't looked at her.


	13. District Six Reapings Minions

**Hey guys! I have the arena all planned out and I will wait until the end of the reaping's for you guys to tell me who you guys would like to ally with! Sorry I haven't Updated in awhile, I hav been oober busy ****L**** Love you all!**

**Thanks Guys!**

**KatnissFire87654: Thank you so much! I try to do my best :D : 10 Sponsor Points**

**Connorxris897: Thanks I love Kathrina! LOL :D YAY Mini Ginger lives :D : 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Would-You-Die-For-Me: Thanks! July is a strange name but I like it! And then again what names are not strange in the hunger games :D, I like the name Vixenlia! It was very Hunger Gamesy if u know what I mean :D : 10 Sponsor Points**

**Kayla Queen: Great Job! Awwww ur 2 sweet! Thanks for reviewing! Thank you! Everyones was amazing! :D: 25 Sponsor Points!**

**Purple Zippyness: Yup they certainly are!V :D Thank you! : 5 Sponsor Points**

**Guest: I am not sure what you meant would u mind repeating it? : 5 Sponsor Points**

**Audrey Kainer's POV Age 8**

"Turn the music down, Aud!" My father shouts glaring at me. I smile and decrease the volume. _Step, step, turn, wiggle hip, step, step, turn, wiggle other hip. _I continue dancing and giggling.

"What are you doing Aud?" My 3-year-old sister asks tapping her foot to the rhythm.

"Dancing!" I squeal taking her small hands in mine and spinning her around in a circle. She begins to giggle as I spin her faster and faster.

"Stop!" She squeaks.

"Are you sure?" I ask panting. She nods. I let go of her hands and we fall back laughing. She stands up clapping her hands together.

"Again, Again!" I laugh.

My mother guides me by the hand and I have my little sister, gripped by the other hand.

"O.k, girls I'll meet you back here after ok?" She asks us. I nod eagerly. I have to stand in the 8-year-old area and am forced to let go of my sisters hand.

"I love you, Aud," She whispers.

"I love you to Janie," I say.

A woman, the escort with yellow skin calls out my name scaring me. I gulp taking careful steps towards the stage. She stretches out her arm to me and I take it not wanting to be rude.

"Audrey Kainer, everybody!" She shouts tilting her head towards the sky. I poke my head out from behind her yellow dress, my green eyes lock with Janie's and I cry out. The escort takes my hand in hers and squeezes, then she hands me a flower. I smile, flowers are very entertaining.

**Alexis Bane's POV Age 7**

"Lexi? Lexi, its time to get ready," My mom calls grinning at me and holding a light blue dress in front of me. I smile and wiggle happily in to it.

"Where are we going, mommy?" I ask once she is done brushing through my ash blonde locks.

"To the reaping, remember I told you honey?" Mom asks smiling at me, her brown eyes giving her away.

"They why are you upset? I though it was only for the 12-18 year olds." I say slightly confused.

"Remember I told you it would be 2-8 year-olds and you being 7…" My mom trails off. I nod showing her that I understand. She manages a shaky smile and runs a hand through my straight hair.

"We should get going," My dad says taking me by one arm. My mother nods holding my vacant hand.

"Audrey Kainer!" The escort yells. I recognize her from somewhere, maybe my father's class?

"Alexis Bane!" She yells causing me to jump. I quickly look over at mommy who has her head bowed down as for me not to see her tears. I mount the big steps and stand beside Audrey. She holds out a small flower and I take it smiling at her. I take her hand, knowing how scared we both are.

**If u guys vote on the poll on my profile called Who do you like better? PM me telling u voted = 10 Sponsor Points**

**This might be key 2 one or both of their survivals, the poll for District 2 will be up until Friday and on Friday I'll put up District 3  
**


	14. District Seven Reapings

**Hey guys! Hope you guys like! We are halfway through! Who's excited? I know I AM! :D Love you all, If you haven't already, please vote on the poll, then let me know!District 3 poll is up 2day, Same rules apply, u get 10 Sponsor Points! xoxoxox**

**Thanks Guys!**

**DeathAngel80: IKR mean either, Not all of them are cute :D Muahahahaha….., YAY! She says thank you! Thank you for voting!: 20 Sponsor Points**

**Ladyyukkie16: Thanks! They are adorable :D, Thanks for voting: 20 Sponsor Points**

**Purple Zippyness: IKR, Its so sad ****L****J****: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Kayla Queen: Thanks!Thanks for voting! : 15 Sponsor Points**

**Connorxrisa897: Thanks for voting on the poll!: 10 Sponsor Points**

**EmeraldPaw: Thanks for voting!: 10 Sponsor Points**

**Would-You-Die-For-Me: Thanks! IKR, None of us want them 2 die, Well I guess I am the one that has 2 write their deaths, tear, ****L**** Thanks for voting!: 20 Sponsor Points**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: Thanks for voting!: 20 Sponsor Points**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, even if I wish i did. Neither am i the author/ Suzanne Collins  
**

**Ivy Osborne's POV**

"Faster!" "Come on Ivy, you can do better then that," My best-friend Talon screams waving, from his place in front of me. I glare at him and narrow my eyes at the "finish line", I begin to pump my legs faster. My dark red hair snags on a tree branch, I don't even bother to stop, yanking my head forward I free my hair. Crossing the finish line I pump my arms in the air, my victory dance. I don't even have to ask Talon if I beat my score, I know the answer.

"34 seconds," He says. Talon takes his pocketknife out and scratches, _Ivy, 34, _into the tree next to the finish line. I trace the indents in the tree, _Ivy, 1:12 , _That was the first time Talon brought me out here, to the tiny course he made to practice for the games. There is a section to practice everything, hand to hand combat, archery, swimming, even distinction of berries. It's just ours, something we share. From that time four years ago, Talon and I come here every spare moment we have. Talon has one more year to be eligible, after this one but claims he will still help me.

"Ready to go yet?" I ask narrowing my bright green eyes at him.

"Yup," He says slinging my bag over his shoulder. "Want an apple?" He asks me. I nod and he hands it to me. I turn the cold red surface over in my hands, feeling the smoothness.

"Where are we going to meet Cecily?" I ask. Talon clears his throat.

"You mean where are _you _going to meet Cecily." He says.

"That's right, why do you hate her so much?" I ask.

"None of your beeswax Ivy," He growls holding up the chain fence for me to crawl under. I roll my eyes and easily slip under the metal and on to the right side of the fence. He follows me, taking a bit longer because of his height.

"Hey Cecily!" I wave to the black haired girl surveying us. We offered to let her train with us but she kindly refused, she is one of the richest girls in District seven. She waves back smiling.

"Catch you later Ivy," Talon grumbles walking away. Talon and I are way too gloomy, to hang out with Cecily, who is a _very _cheerful person. But I like her she makes me smile. I tune out her useless chatter as we make our way to my house.

"See you later," I call as I push the heavy wooden door open.

"Oh, your home," My father says training his ice blue eyes on mine.

"Yah.." I say as my sister Lena enters the room.

"Lena, darling, your home, your mother laid out a dress for you to try on!, Oh and I bought you a cookie," He says shoving me to the side and handing Lena a small red cookie. My parents both favor my twin sister; she is prettier, smarter, and nicer. The only problem is they _tell _me they like her better, and do nice stuff for her that they don't do for me.

"Thanks dad!" Lena squeals, tugging on her poodle Sunny's leash. "I'm just going to put the dress on and head out with Liam and Jay," She says. I despise her boyfriend and best friend, who practically live at our house.

I managed to steel Lena's make up, and have a minimum amount on right now. I stand with Cecily in the 15-year-old area. Shauntel Renbow, District seven's escort clutches the microphone in one hand. Her face is sunken and she has red wrings around her eyes.

"Girls first," She says, taking slow steps towards the girls bowl. "Ivy Osborne," She says pumping an unenthusiastic arm in the air. My head snaps around, sending my brownish red hair flying in to the mouth of the unfortunate person to my right. Talons blue eyes collide with mine and, I stand there, my eyes locked on his. He motions to the stage and I nod, giving him a shaky smile.

This is the moment where I am glad I trained with Talon in my free time. The wheels in my brain begin to turn thinking of my strategy for the games.

**Leonardo Baron's POV**

"Stop, Stop!" I can hear Holly's tortured screams coming from one ally over. _Hang in there Holly, I'm coming, _I think as I barrel my way to her. I look behind me at my best-friend Cinder, who jogs uneasily.

I can't see Holly's attackers face, but I would bet anything that it was my Aunt's x-boyfriend, Ander, after she broke up with him he went crazy and now he tries to hurt us.

"Get off!" I yell lunging forward at Alden. I swing my arm at him and am rewarded, when my fist connects with his jaw. He yelps and I push him off of my sister Holly. Cinder pulls Holly to her feet and grabs my hand, leading us away from Alden.

"That was a close one," I say once in my room. Cinder had gone her own way and I sit with Holly and my brother Jared. We face each other in a little circle chatting about Alden.

"Hey Leo, wait up!" I stop in my tracks and swivel around on one heel. I exhale suddenly nervous.

"What do you want Breeze?" I growl. Breeze is an old enemy of mine; he hates me because I'm better then him at everything.

"Heard you were going to volunteer," Breeze says Stopping by my side. I shrug. "Well don't," He says. I lay both hands on his chest and push him backwards.

"That's a bit to close for comfort," I say continuing my trek to the square. Breeze tends to vie in when he talks to you being almost nose to nose with his victims.

I watch the escort call out the girls name, I search the crowd for fear, but instead am rewarded with two people, a guy and a girl, eyes glued together. I chuckle, people these days. The girl breaks the gaze and mounts the steps gazing, horrified in to the her district.

"Joel Nathe," The escort calls. I grin, my time to shine.

"I volunteer!" I hear myself say. I turn, Breeze stands next to me, glaring. A sudden burst of energy bursts through me and I rush forwarding, claiming the steps. Taking my place beside Ivy, I shake her warm hand, giving her a small smile.

**Vote on the poll to save your District 3 Tributes! 10 Sponsor Points if you vote and then let me know!**


	15. District Seven Reapings Minion

**Hey guys! District 4 polls will be up by the time I post this! Same rules apply : D Love you all! : D**

**Thanks guys!**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: Thanks! I'm jealous Lena got a cookie as well :D: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Kayla Queen: Thanks! I like the people from District 7!Thanks for voting!: 15 Sponsor Points!**

**Radio Death Head: I happily except constructive criticism, but that wasn't constructive, it was just criticism on my creativity, just keep that in mind for when you review other peoples things in the future. **

**Purple Zippyness: I like them! :D Thanks, I personally can't wait until the games! I have something, VERY exciting :D: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**EmeraldPaw: Aww thanks, your 2 sweet!: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Ladyyuuki16: Thanks! Ur always so sweet 2 me! :D: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Would-You-Die-For-Me: Awww thanks! Thanks for voting! You are rlly sweet! :D: 2O Sponsor Points!**

**Connorxrisa897: Thanks for voting!: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**DeathAngel80: Thanks for voting!: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Ariella Sams's POV Age 8**

"Mom, how do I look?" I ask giggling, in my mom's oversized purple dress. I stop before her and strike a pose, placing my hands on my hips and a hug smiles on my made-up face. My mother laughs and pulls out her camera snapping pictures.

"What are you doing, My little mermaid," My daddy asks coming in to the room with my 2-year-old sister and brother trailing behind him. I rush to their sides and take their small hands.

"Do you two want to play dress-up?" I ask them. They both shake their heads. I turn back to my mother defeated by there lack of enthusiasm. My father raises them on to his shoulders and struts around the room looking goofy. I giggle, holding a ringed hand up to my rosy mouth.

"Whatever are we going to do with them?" My mother asks me. I shrug and slip out of the huge dress revealing my pink dress underneath. My hair is in a neat bun at the top of my head, giving me a snazzy touch.

I stand in the 8-year-old area looking around at the other little girls. A loud booming noise comes from the stage and a man introduces himself as Daxton Mitchell. He looks normal, everything is the right color and I smile at him kindly. He starts to pull a piece of paper from the bowl.

"Meredith Yale!" He screams. At that moment my ring falls to the ground and I bend down to get it. The girl next to me shifts uncomfortably and accidentally kicks my earing in front of the stage. I straighten up and lower my head, eyes trained on my ring. I walk fast towards it but bump in to a little girl. "Ah, a volunteer, I see." Daxton says grinning at me. I reach forward and wrap my fingers around the ring and turn back to my area. Muscular arms wrap around my torso, lifting me off the ground. I scream and thrash about trying to kick the man supporting me. He places me down on the stage, as tears roll down my cheeks. "What is your name child?" Daxton asks holding the microphone in front of my face.

"Ariella Sams," I say quietly.

**Megan James's POV Age 4**

I raise my small arms in the air and fall into the pile of orange leaves. I giggle as my older sister Yvone, lunges for my stomach and begins to tickle me.

"Stop!" I shriek as I roll over in the pile, tummy hurting from laughter. She finally stops and pushes her self off of the ground and rests me against her hip.

"Time to get ready for the reaping," She says kissing my forehead. I nod taking time to slip the blue and purple dress over my brunette head.

I tighten my grip around Yvone's neck, shifting from her right hip to her left.

"Are you ready?" She asks me placing me in the 4-year-old area. I nod, smiling shakily at her. "Ok," She says wiping a strand of my brown hair away from my face. "I'll wait for you over there, ok?' She asks pointing to the bakery. I nod eagerly, thinking about biting in to a warm cinnamon bun.

While Daxton Mitchell drones on and on about how wonderful the capitol is I watch an 8-year-old girl come forward, she has her head lowered and is scanning the ground. I glance up watching Daxton think she is volunteering. A peacekeeper grabs her and lays her on the stage.

"Megan James!" Daxton screeches sending chills down my spine. I scurry forward, glancing at the bakery and forgetting my previous desire. The Peacekeeper helps me up the steps and places me beside Ariella who automatically reaches for my hand. I take unaware of the hot tears streaming down my face.

**Vote on the District 4 Poll and then let me know that you votes: 10 Sponsor Points**


	16. District Eight Reapings

**Hey guys! I just felt like updating!District 5 Poll is up, same rules apply! Love you all!P.S read the underlines part, its important!Next paragraph is important!  
**

**Thanks Guys! If there are any Tributes/Minions you would specifically like to hear from for the goodbyes please let me know! I will be happy to do those people! **

**Ladyyuuki16: Thanks! I love both District seven's little girls!, Thanks for voting!: 20 Sponsor Points!**

**Katnissfire87654: Its quite all right! We missed u though :D aww thanks! Awww u R WAY 2 sweet :D Thanks for voting!Thanks u rock!: 35 Sponsor Points!**

**Kayla Queen: Whoops I think u mean she! :D Oh well doesn't matter :D. Thanks for voting! A lot of people like Megan more then Ariella :D : 15 Sponsor Points!**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: IKR! :D Everyone thinks so… :D: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Purple Zippyness: I know…It just popped in to my head and I had 2 write it down :D: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Connorxrisa897: Thanks! I know right! Minions R so adorable :D Thanks for voting!: 15 Sponsor Points!**

**Would-You-Die-For-Me: IKR! :D Aww thanks :D I try 2 do my best! U R so sweet! Thanks for voting! : 20 Sponsor Points!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, and neither am I Suzanne Collins, (I wish I was)**

**Emlyn Chaston's POV**

The soft pink fabric, brushes against my skin, sending chills down my back.

"Twirl around!" Abigail says spinning her finger at me. I twirl, the gentle fabric swishes around my knees causing me to let out a girly giggle.

"I'm glad you like it!" Kaylee says. Kaylee is the mayors daughter, therefore being rich. She got me this reaping dress and a light blue one for Kaylee. My friends are all younger then me. Kaylee is 12 and Abby is 13. Younger people just appeal to me more, no one of my age interests me, they are all to stuck up or jerks.

"I think we should go," Abby whispers placing one weak hand on the door handle. I nod and throw and arm protectively around Kaylee's shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, It's your first reaping, you'll be fine," I whisper in her ear, trying to make her feel better. She nods at my every word but her small dainty face is pale and terrified. Abby takes Kaylees hand and squeezing smiling slightly.

"Are we meeting Brennan?" Abby asks me, sense Im the oldest at 16. I nod.

"He said something about the hitching bridge," I say. The hitching bridge isn't an actual bridge, it's a kiosk with 5 cent candies. Kaylee's face lights up as we near the small building. We file in to the room and notice Brennan standing in the far corner, looking over the different arrays of candy.

"Licorice!" He clucks handing us each a long piece of red licorice.

"Thanks!" We chorus immediately biting in to it. Kaylee wanders off to buy us some other yummy candy and I am left alone with my other two friends.

"Hey Brennan, do you mind getting me another licorice?" I ask handing him a coin. He nods and scurries away.

"Listen, Abby, If Kaylee or I get reaped, _do not _under whatever circumstances volunteer. If Kaylee or you get reaped, I will volunteer being the oldest." I tell her watching her cling to my life-saving words.

"I can't let you do that for me." She says her blue eyes tearing up.

"Oh Abby.." I trail off wrapping my arms around her blonde head. Kaylee wanders back to the table handing us a sour ball.

"Kaylee, do not volunteer no matter what," I state.

"W.." She begins but I immediately cut her off. She glances at Abby looking for help but Abby just shrugs giving her a reassuring smile. _Instead of having 20 slips of paper I have 25, _I think. _1for Kaylee, 5 for Abby and 20 from me. _

"Emlyn Chaston!" Lillia Lily, District 8's kind escort screeches. Terror take over and I grab the girl next to me and shove her in front of me. She yelps and begins to scream at me. The peacekeepers, grab me and drag me on to the horrid stage as I struggle to get them to release their grip on me.

***Language Alert***

**Tynan Ree's POV**

"Wait, slow down, what did you say?" I ask genuinely confused.

"I-said-that-you-are-a-loser, but now I might change it to a _Dumb ass_," Liam says, his pudgy face next to mine.

"Who you calling a dumb ass?" I ask pushing off the ground, ready to run if needed. I glance down at my watch. _Yup, regular bullying time. _I think. These two boys, Liam and Jeffrey, bully me every day at a specific time.

Jeffrey hits his head lightly with his hand.

"Can anyone be dumber?" He asks Liam glancing at me. I glare at them _I'm not as dumb as they make me to be, _I think as I let my fist fly. My knuckles connect with Liam's face causing him to fall backwards, clutching his bleeding nose. "Your going to get it for that," Jeffrey says cracking his dirty knuckles. I groan, preparing myself for the usual pain

"You not going to hurt anyone today, get out of here jerk wads," My best-friend Thred says. He is 6'2 and only 14. He towers over me as he watches Liam and Jeffrey scurry away.

'Thanks," I mumble massaging my throbbing fist.

"Nice noser," Thred says reffering to Liam's bloody mess. If Thred is proud of me I am happy. "O.k so I need your honest opinion." Thred says. I raise my eyebrow at him. "O.k I need your opinion."

I'm always honest, not once have I every lied to anyone in my entire 14 years of life. Thred thinks I'm like the worlds best person on earth.

"I wonder if his nose is going to be ok…" I say causing Thred to roll his dark eyes at me. I swipe a hand through my black hair and begin to walk towards the square with Thred striding comfortably beside me.

A girl named Emlyn stands on stage, registering her fate.

"Tynan Ree!" Lillia screams. I gently make my way upstage and glance at Thred who is being held back by his brother. He is fighting his brother off but its not working. Thred's brother won't let him volunteer to save my life.

**Vote on District 5 poll and let me know!: 10 Sponsor Points**

**Let me know if there are any people/minions u would like to hear from for Goodbyes! **

**Thanks and Love you all!**

**-Iloverueforever**


	17. District Eight Reapings Minions

**Hey guys! District 6 Poll is up and the same rules apply! **

**If there is any tributes/Miniona u would like to hear from for the goodbyes, please let me know! Thanks**

**Thanks Guys!**

**KatnissFire87654: Thanks! Awwww ur 2 sweet :D Thanks for the cookie!:D : 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Kayla Queen: I'm sorry you have had 2 go through something like that. Thanks! I think its one of my fav's so far as well :D :D: 15 Sponsor Points!**

**Ladyyuuki16: Thanks!, I'm trying 2 update as much as possible 2day :D: 20 Sponsor Points!**

**Purple Zippyness: Cool! Me 2!: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: :D U love candy don't u? :D Thanks for submitting stylists! : 55 Sponsor Points!**

**Would-You-Die-For-Me: Thanks for voting!: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Sophia Pabento's POV Age 2**

I stare at the yellow smiley face sticker on my hand. It's black eyes locked with mine. I smile and clap my hands.

"I see you like the sticker I got you," My mommy says causing me to lift my gaze from the sticker.

"Thank you!" I say smiling widely at her.

"I think we should go.." She says lifting me in to the air by my armpits. I smile as she rest me against her hip and I easily slip my arms around her neck.

"Do I get to thee Mina?" I ask mommy hopefully. Mommy nods smiling kindly at me.

"We are meeting her right over there!" Mommy says pointing to the fence, I can see Mina and her mommy already standing there so Mommy puts me down and I run towards them.

"Hi Mina!" I shout and throw my arms around my best friend.

"Hi Sophia," She says bouncing on her toes and eagerly hugging me back.

"Do you two want to go play on the play set?" Mina's mom asks me. The play set isn't really a play set; it's more of a bunch of wooden blocks. We both nod and climb over to it.

"Ok, I'll count you hide," Mina says grinning. I nod and scurry away. I find a bunch of blocks and slither in to a tiny gap between four of them. Mina wouldn't be able to fit but since I'm so small, I can fit with a lot of space left over. After awhile of being curled up in my hiding space I begin to hear Mina calling my name. I emerge from my hiding space and find Mina standing by our mothers crying. Her face lights up when she sees me.

"See Mina you didn't lose Soph," My mommy says winking at me.

"Sophie Pabento!" My legs tremble and I tighten my jacket around my small shoulders. "Come forward!" I gulp and stumble forward, nearing the paved steps.

**Samantha Laine's POV Age 6**

"My crown!" I screech.

"One second, Sammi," My mom says reaching for my pink crown on the top shelf. She places it on my blonde head and steps back, looking at me. "Now, you're my princess, Sammi," She says, I smile. I have always wanted to be a princess. "Sammi did you take my shoes?" My mommys asks pointing to my heels. "I thought you looked taller," She laughs which makes me smile. "Alrighty, lets go darling." She says ripping the shoes off my feet and handing me some sandals. I pout but slip in to them anyway.

"Princess!" Dad says as he picks me up and spins me around sending my crown flying on to my princess bed. I giggle and reach for my crown.

I stand in line with daddy by my side signing in to the reaping.

"Ok, kiddo, your just going to wait in your area until its over, and I will come get you," He says trying to hide the fear in his brown eyes. I give him a small smile and turn to my area.

The small two-year-old girl stands on stage, shaking like a leaf.

"Samanthat Laine," I turn my eyes back on our escort. Trudging up the tall steps I looks down at Sophia who looks like she couldn't hurt a fly. I wrap my arm around her shoulder protectively and she smiles at me.

**District 6 Poll is up! Vote and tell me!: 10 Sponsor Points**


	18. District Nine Reapings

**Hey guys! Decided to update again 2day! Hope you like it! District 7 Poll is up and the same rules still apply!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Katnissfire87654: Aren't they soooo cute! :D Aww thanks, ur 2 sweet :D I've just had a lot of time lately, so UPDATE! Thanks for the cookie and for voting!: 20 Sponsor Points**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: Aww thanks Blue! I rlly appreciate it! :D Thanks for submitting all the capitol people!: 160 Sponsor Points!**

**Purple Zippyness: Ur rite!: 5 Sponsor points**

**Would-You-Die-For-Me: IKR! Samantha is an angel! :D Thanks for voting! 15 Sponsor Points**

**Kayla Queen: Thanks!: 20 Sponsor Points!**

**Ladyyuuki16: Thanks for voting!: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Lastsacrifice: Thanks for voting!: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Ellerose Mare's POV**

"Momma!" I call trooping down the wooden stairs.

"Hm" She asks not looking up from her book.

"Will you brush my hair?" I ask pulling on my red locks.

"Of course!" She says, I hand her the wooden hairbrush and she makes me sit in front of her with my baby sister Emma, cradled against my chest. "Are you friends coming, El?" She asks me.

"I don't think so… I'm meeting Benny and Cassie there but Trevor isn't old enough yet," I say.

"Right," She says pressing the haggard brush in to my hands. I stand up and she looks at me. "You look gorgeous, sweetie!" She says.

"Thanks," I say smoothing down my yellow dress.

My mother hands me a blue belt that I easily clip around my small waist. I sit back down close to my mother, slightly shaking with fear.

"Are you nervous, El?" My mom asks soothingly rubbing my pale arms with hers. I nod afraid to speak.

"I'm nervous to!" My brother whines coming in to the room. I glare at him.

"You don't look nervous, Edwin," I say narrowing my green eyes at him. She shrinks away from my gaze and plops down beside me.

"Well sense you're my twin, I was thinking I could send you some calm waves," He says smirking. I glare at him again.

The wind whips my red hair in my face causing me to roughly tie it up. I stand in the 12-year-old area. I try to think of ways that I could get out of this reaping, run away, never come back. Sheaf Wheaton, District 9's escort reaches in to the girls reaping bowl.

_Not me, Not me, Not me_

"Ellerose Mare!"

_Its me_

Tears well in my green eyes as I make my way upstage. I stand before my District trying to decide if it's fair for me to die at such a young age.

**Barlee Marson's POV**

"Mattre!" I call running beside my golden lab.

"What Barlee?" Mattre asks coming up beside me.

"I was just wondering where you were," I say picking up speed.

"Got it!" He says racing me to the wall. I finish first as usual and Mattre begins to pout, grinning at me as he slaps the stone wall with one hand.

"Well, I gotta go, see you later!" I say taking off with my lab by my side. Mattre waves kindly at me and I disappear around the corner.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" I call as I enter the small house.

"Oh, hi sweetie," My mom and dad say smiling kindly at me.

"Hi," I mumble trudging up the steps. I clamber in to the washtub and lay lean my head on the wall. I close my eyes and focus on my breathing. _In, out, in, out, _I repeat in my mind.

"Lets go, Barlee!" My twin brother Graine yells from outside my bathroom door.

"One sec," I growl, wrapping a towel around my body. The air is humind as I exit my house, clad in a faded green shirt and a pair of my father's black pants. My father is a big man so the pants hang off my hips, making me look awkward.

I stand in the 16-year-old area ignoring, all the frightened eyes of the 12-year-olds.

"Barlee Marso!" District 9's escort shouts. I shiver a terrified expression crossing my face. I begin to walk forward but two loud shrill screams, erupt through the square. I swivel to face the noise. My parents stand eyes widened, tears streaming down their faces, screaming their ears off. Two peacekeepers take them away and one leads me to the stage. I am forced to shake hands with Ellerose and am led away by the stupid peacekeepers.

**Vote on District 7 poll and let me know: 10 Sponsor Points**


	19. People Who Will Be In The Goodbyes

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about not updating today, I'm super busy, I felt the need to update for you awesome people! **

**These are the people I have decided to do for the Goodbye chapters! I hope you all approve :D**

**Goodbyes**

**1. Skylark Rayden/Margaret Maine**

**2. Lisandra Elizabeth Collyn/Rebecca Jones**

**3. Jacinda Evening Lark/Sunny Thyme**

**4. Leonardo Baron/Madison Reese**

**5. Emlyn Chaston/Samantha Laine **

**6. Barlee Marson/ Abigail Dyme**

**I am leaving 2morrow morning to go to the mountains, I may be able to update when there, but don't count on it, I hope I do :D**

**District 8 Poll should be up by the time I post this and the exacts same rules apply! PM me telling me u voted and then I will give u 10 Sponsor Points!**


	20. District Nine Reapings Minions

**Hey Guys! Thanks for sticking with me! District 9 poll will be up as soon as I post this! What can I say, Same rules apply :D XD Love yall**

**Thanks!**

**Connorxrisa897: IKR, I feel bad for Ellerose as well :D Thanks for voting:D : 25 Sponsor Points!**

**Katnissfire87654: Thanks! I hope you liked how I expressed him! :D Sorry it was a bit short L Ellerose does seem interesting :D Thanks for the cookies! (again :D): 15 Sponsor Points**

**Purple Zippyness: I like Ellerose! :D I'm sorry Barlee's was so short, I was having writers block and I just couldn't wait 2 give yall the next chappie, I am rlly sorry if u did not like it, I hope u like this chap a little bit better :D**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: aww thanks :D I like twins 2 :D: 25 Sponsor Points!**

**Lover53: Thanks! I love that u love it :D : 5 Sponsor Points**

**Kayla Queen: awww Thanks , Ur a sweetie pie :D: 15 Sponsor Points**

**Ladyyuuki16: Thanks for voting!: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**DeathAngel80: Thanks for voting!: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Mirium Tone's POV Age 7**

"OMG," I shout, jumping in to the air, causing the papers that were previously balanced on my lap, to fly everywhere.

"Mirium!" My father shouts. "Be more careful," He adds giving me a small smile.

"What were you OMG'ng about?" He asks rushing to pick up the scattered papers.

"I forgot about, **the** dress." I groan reaching an arm up to push my brown locks from my face.

"Wow, such a tragedy," He says sarcastically lighting slapping my butt with the white pieces of paper in his hand. I slap on my pouty face and look in to his brown eyes.

"What?" He asks, frowning at my face.

"I need to go pick up my dress," I say while stamping my small foot on the wooden floor.

"Alright jeeze, no need to be such a drama queen," He says wrapping an arm around my shoulder. He leads me out in to the hot summer morning and I reach up to grab his hand. He grins down at me and leads me to the dress shop across town. I push the heavy door open and breathe in the familiar smell of fabric. My father smiles at my actions and weaves his way to the counter. I can barely hear his conversation with the clerk, because the woman ushers me in to the changing room and a few seconds later, the pink frilly dress is shoves in next to me as well. I slip the soft fabric over my head and feel it fall against my bare legs. "Do you like it?" My fathers booming voice asks through the blue curtains. I stand before the mirror and look at myself.

"Yah," I say pushing the curtains back and emerging in to the store.

"I'm glad," My father says slipping the woman some money for the dress and replacing a lock of my misplaced brown hair. "You look beautiful, Miri." He uses his old nickname for me, the one he used before my mother died of pneumonia. My mother was the Victor of the family so I must go to todays reaping alone. The thought of this depresses me. I saunter through the store until reaching the door that leads me in to the open streets.

"OK, Miri, I'll meet you back here after the reaping," He says smiling kindly at me. I nod agreeing. Wandering to my spot in the 7-year-old area, I find myself glancing at the stage, watching the escort. I decide to call her "Sea Lady," Because she looks as if she came fresh from the ocean, with her seaweed wig, and her blue skin and dolphin pin. I shutter imagining being like her and never wearing the color pink. Pink is my favorite color and everyone know that. Even Strangers know that Pink is my favorite color.

"Mirium Tone!" At first I don't even hear her because I am to distracted watching her blue pant suit. Her strong voice catches my attention and I stumble up to the stage. She nods her head at me as she reaches in to the bowl for a second time.

**Lena Hollow's POV Age 3**

I stand before my mother watching the way her brown hair curls at the ends, I love reaching forwards and pulling on them, watching as they spring back into their previous position.

"Quit," My mother shrieks slapping my hand away. I whimper glancing at my now red hand. "Oh, I'm so sorry baby," She whispers bringing the top of my hand to her lips. I pull away afraid she might bite me. "Whats wrong baby? Don't you love me?" She asks watching me intently. I shrug my small shoulders and turn to my father who sands by us smoking a cigarette. "You wanna get off that damn cigar and come help me change her into her reaping dress?" My mother asks my father, pleading intently with her eyes. My Father just laughs and turns his back on us. I reach for the small granola bar in my mothers hand but she snatches it away, causing me to cry out. "Shut up, Lena," My mother yells sending me scattering to the ground. My head hits the wooden ground and I begin to cry. "Oh, Lena, why are you so stupid?" My mother asks picking me up and placing me on her hip. I try to squirm out of her tight grip but instead manage to fall to the ground below me. "Your hopeless Lena," My mother says lifting me into the air yet again. "Lets go to the reaping!" My father yells from across the small room. I groan and crane my neck to see him.

"No," I whisper, "No, Reaping,"

"Shut up, Lena," My mother yells dragging me out the door by the arm. I grimace and follow close behind. My small heels bouncing on the floor as I am lifted into the air for a millisecond.

I stand in the 3-year-old section with the other 3-year-olds, My best friend stands beside me smiling kindly at me.

"Everything will be ok, Lena," She says clutching my small hand in hers. I smile thankfully at her while glancing at the big stage and the ocean woman on it.

"Welcome, Welcome everybody!" She says then proceeds to the reaping bowl. "Mirium Tone!" She shouts. A 7-year-old girl makers her way upstage, shivering like a small leaf.

"Lena Hollow!" She shouts causing me to flinch. I run forward suddenly excited, thinking that I won something. "Sea Lady," makes me stand beside Mirium and wave at the crowd.

**District 9 Poll is up, same rules apply :D Let me know that u voted and then I giv u 10 Sponsor PointS1!**


	21. District Ten Reapings

**Hey guys! What's up? Just 5 Reapings after this! I love you all tons! District 10 poll will be up as soon as this is posted! So read and then post :D Love yall to bits. **

**Thanks guys!**

**Lastsacrifice: I'm so happy that you like that I picked Lisandra! She seemed like an interesting goodbye :D aww thanks :D : 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: I like these minions as well :D They R very interesting characters :D : 5 Sponsor Points**

**Connorxrisa897: She may not die :D muahahahahaah….U just hav 2 read 2 find out XD, Thanks :D: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Purple Zippyness: Thanks :D Im glad u liked it :D : 5 Sponsor Points!**

**DeathAngel80: Thanks for voting! : 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Kayla Queen: Yah it is bad luck ****L**** Thanks u! I try 2 update every day, its just I'm at a cabin with one of my friends families and I don't find much time 2 write here: Thanks :D: 20 Sponsor Points!**

**Ladyyuuki16: Thanks! Ur so sweet :D Yah: 20 Sponsor Points!**

**Katnissfire8754: Awww thnx ur rlly 2 sweet :D : 1O Sponsor Points!**

**Ember Greene's POV**

"I think I should get this!" I screech twirling around in my blue sundress.

"That dress brings out the blue in your eyes," My best friend Allie says tapping one manicured finger against her chin.

"I suppose," I say glancing at my reflection in the mirror. My dark red hair stands out against my pale skin and green/blue eyes.

"Your so pretty," Allie pouts scratching her cheek, leaving a red patch. I roll my eyes at her. Allie has gorgeous blue eyes and typical blonde hair.

"I'm pretty, your _gorgeous_," I say imitating her mothers accent. Allie laughs, throwing her head back and grabbing on to my arms. I grin as she shoves a yellow blouse and a pair of jeans at me. Retreating into the small-enclosed room and slip in to my cute outfit. Emerging from the dressing room, I find Allie talking to my other best friend Jet. I watch as she tries to flirt with him, but fails. Jet doesn't flirt with any girls; He seems to not like any girls besides me. Allie always tells me he likes me and I think I believe her. I'm not sure how I feel about Jet, I think I love him but not in the same way he loves me.

Jet lifts his hand to wave when he finally notices me. I smile and approach them.

"So…" I start after we exit small shop. I swing my shopping bags back and forth as I walk, a sign of nervousness.

"I wish you two weren't so gloomy." Allie says giving me a sly grin. I roll my green blue eyes at her.

"I'm not gloomy, I'm just not as colorful as you," I say trying to make her laugh. Jet laughs and I tilt my head up to the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain," I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Yah," Allie says linking her arm through mine. I give her a small smile as she steers me towards her house.

"I'm just going to drop my bags in your room for after the reaping," I say. Allie and I don't even worry about being reaped because we both only have the minimum amount of slips for our age group; sense we both come from rich families. Alli nods and waves me over to her front door. As I close the heavy oak door behind me I can hear Allie begin to talk loudly with Jet. Most boys would be happy to be seen with Allie, and most girls would be overly happy to be with Jet. That's why Allie tells me that they are so perfect for each other. Then she usually says that it won't work because Jet, loves me. I don't believe her but I know I am starting to understand her obsession with him. Most people would say that it is bad for you and your best friend to have a crush on the same boy. Allie and I disagree because Allie has a crush on all boys. She is just a flirt.

I stand in the 17-year-old area, nervously bouncing my heels back and forth. I try to focus on something other then this horrid day but I can't, I'm just too nervous.

"Why are you so nervous?" A random girl spits. "You only have like three slips in." She says over exaggerating.

"Six," I whisper to myself. She scoffs before gently pushing me forward. District 10's escort, Iris Dragonare. She seems to like pink, she has a pink bow holding up her dark hair, a pink belt supporting her yellow skirt and pink ballet flats circling her feet.

"Welcome, District 10!" She screams, leaning towards the microphone. "Our first tribute is…" She says pulling out a pink slip from the girls bowl. "Ember Greene!" She yelps. I grimace. _How was I picked, I have like 6 slips. That's 6 out of thousands and thousands. _I stumble forward on to the stage. I can barely hear my twin 10 year-old brothers whimpering behind me. I lay my eyes on them, letting me have a final sight.

**Secret Caverse's POV**

"So, did you hear about Renald?" Angelo chirps.

"Ummm…no, why?" I ask.

"What?" Angelo asks loudly. I speak very quietly and Angelo doesn't always hear me, sense, _he _is so loud.

"Never mind," I say waving my dirty hand in the air. I usually end up not being able to tell people how I feel because the people I live with are so very loud. I live on the streets with other orphan children. We spend our days trying not to get caught by the peacekeepers and the orphanage people. Occasionally one of us doesn't come "home" and we know what happened. We don't really worry about the older kids, just the younger ones. Sense I am 12, some of the older girl take care of me and Angelo, but mostly I scare them away because of my quietness or the black flower mark under my eye. Angelo painted it there one day when we were in the woods messing around with the berry juices.

Our ringleader, usually forces us to go to the reapings, he likes it when one of us get reaped because he doesn't have to care for us anymore.

I reach my finger forward so that my little bird, Puzzle can hop on to it. He chirps happily causing me to laugh a little.

"You know, you two should get going," Derek says popping in the doorway.

Once Angelo and I exit the abandoned house I turn to him.

"So what did happen to Randall?" I ask curious. Angelo laughs throwing his head back.

"Oh you know, he got _caught_, " Angelo says. "Now it's just you and me, buddy," Angelo says giving me a flirty smile. I force a smile on to my face but think about Randall. He was the only other 12-year-old besides us and my friend. He wasn't as good as a friend as Angelo, but he was a friend. Certainly not as annoying as Angelo could get. "Whatchya thinking about?" Angelo asks. I shrug and Angelo laughs again, this time more forced. "You always think about things, but you never tell me, being your bestfriend, I think I deserve to know." He says.

"Who said you are my best friend," I ask. Angelo smirks and slap my arm lightly.

"Secret Caverse!" The escort yells. My head automatically turns to Angelo. I shake my head, letting him know to not volunteer. We have an argument and finally Angel gives up. I dig my heels in the ground as the peacekeepers come forward. Seizing my arms and legs, they pull me forward. I try to squirm away but they just tighten their grip on me.

**Vote on District 10 poll and let me know, you will receive 10 Sponsor Points!**


	22. District Ten Reapings Minions

**Hey guys! Whats up? Just letting you all know, On Thursday I am going on an overnight trip with my grade so I may not be able to post until Saturday because Friday is also my Dad's B-day! Keep voting on District 10 Poll please :D**

**Ladyyuuki16: Thanks :D Ur really soooo very sweet :D I'm glad u like them and I'm excited as well :D: 1O Sponsor Points!**

**Kayla Queen: Awwwww, thanks ur 2 sweet 2 :D Thanks again :D : 20 Sponsor Points!**

**DeathAngel80: Thank you! I feel bad for Secret 2 ****LI like him :D: 20 Sponsor Points!**

**Katnissfire87654: Aww thanks :D *Gives u a giant bag of candy*: 15 Sponsor Points!**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: Thanks Blue!: 15 Sponsor Points!**

**Purple Zippyness: Thanks :D If you want 2 be able 2 vote u can just tell me which characters u like the best :D**

**Anabella Maths's POV Age 3**

I reach my arm out to the small bunny, gently caressing its snowy white head.

"Ana!" My older sisters call. I swivel around as my sisters Isabel and Lilith come into the small clearing.

"There you are," Lilith says smiling sweetly at me. She lifts me into the air and rests me against her hip as she takes my other sister Isabel's hand.

"Are you guys almost ready to go to the reaping?" She asks.

"Yah!" Isabel says. She kneels down to pluck a flower from the ground. I clap my hands together at my sister's excitement, not really understanding what the reaping is.

"How bout you Ana?" Lilith asks me gently pushing me higher up in the air. I just smile, exposing my small baby teeth.

"Are we going to the same reaping that your going to?" Isabel asks confused for a minute.

"No Izzy, I'm going to the big girl reaping! You two are going to…" Isabel cuts her off.

"The little girl reaping!" Isabel says handing me the small pink flower. I giggle as Isabel tucks the small flower into my curly brown hair. "There now you can look like a princess!" Isabel says, her brown eyes soft and light.

"I think she looks like a princess all the time!" Lilith says lunging forward and tickling Isabel. I giggle as I land on top of Isabel, who pushes me off gently. There is a spark In Lilith's brown eyes just as I look at her. "Better run! You don't want the tickle monster to get you!" Lilith shrieks. I screech and then scatter forward pulling Isabel along with me. We end up laughing on the ground, limbs tangled together.

"So you two ready?" Lilith asks appearing in our doorway. I take a step back, admiring the soft yellow dress I have on. Isabel saunters out of the bathroom humming some silly little song, clad in her flowery dress.

"Yup!" She chirps taking my tiny hand in her small one. She chirps the whole way there talking about useless things, only 5-year-olds can talk about. Occasionally she stops to pick a flower and tuck it into one of our locks of hair.

"Anabella Maths!" Opal Marine says, her bright purple eyes popping out from behind her blue side bangs. My head whips around searching for Isabel in the crowd. I'm so confused, I don't know what to do.

"I volunteer!" I hear Isabel shout. I watch her stagger up to the stage, brown eyes swelling with tears.

**Isabel Maths's POV**

"Izzy, do you know where Ana is?" Lilith asks me as I finish making my flower crown. I shake my head. "The lets go look for her!" Lilith says pulling me up from my sitting position and placing the tiny crown on my head. I can feel the flowers tangling themselves in my brown hair but for once I don't mind.

Lilith and I come into the small clearing where Bella sits petting a small bunny.

"Oh, Ana," I whisper. Ana is the gentlest person on this planet. She loves everything and everyone. I just love her so much and can't stand it when she is hurt.

We walk along the path until Ana drags me from my spot on the ground and begins to run. I glance back at Lilith and start to giggle. Her brown eyes are wild and she is running towards us, trying to tickle our bellies. I begin to run faster, as fast as my small legs can take it.

"Stop!" I screech as I sprawl towards the ground dragging Ana down with me. Lilith attacks us anyway, leaving us screaming.

I don't know what overcomes me as Ana is called at the reaping, All I remember is feeling the need to protect her. Once I shoot forward and volunteer, I clamber up the steps and take my place beside the escort.

"Your name?" She asks.

"Isabel Maths," I say.

"Sister.." She whispers pity flashing in her eyes. She pulls another slip of paper and begins to read. "Isabel Maths!" She yells then a look of recognition fills her face as she drops the slip to the floor. She places one hand on my shoulder.

"Go get your sister, dearie," She says. I lurch forward from her grasp and retrieve my sobbing sister.

"Shhh…Ana, it's okay," I whisper into her ears, hiding behind our escort.

**District 10 poll is still up! Please vote! 10 points :D**


	23. District Eleven Reapings

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating in awhile, ****L I had writers block yesterday, and I started school today! ****L Tomorrow I am going on a retreat for the night with my grade so I won't be back until Friday and Friday is my Dad's birthday so I might not be able 2 update until Saturday or Sunday. I am so sorry guys, I love you all tons! Oh and don't forget to vote for either Anita or Drake on my profile! Same rules apply!**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: Thanks you! Your kind review made me smile :D C? :D: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Purple Zippyness: Thank you for voting for Ember:D Isabel is adorable! You are welcome to vote for your fav of these 2 as well :D: 15 Sponsor Points!**

**Katnissfire87654: Thanks you are sooo sweet! :D Thanks ur awesome as well :D: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Connorxrisa897: I love small furry animals 2! :D : 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Kayla Queen: Aww thanks! :D : 20 Sponsor Points!**

**Jakey121: Thanks :D I appreciate the constructive criticism! :D Thank you again :D: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Anita Stark's POV**

"Ha ha, so funny," I say as my friend Erik finishes telling his lame joke. Erik shoots me a look, his dark eyes glaring at me.

"I made it up myself," He mutters causing me to snort.

"And that's exactly why it's so funny!" I can see Erika, Erik's sister trying not to laugh from behind Erik's head.

"Maybe, I should hang out with people who actually get my jokes," Erik says crossing his skinny arms over his chest.

"Like who?" Erika asks nudging him in a fit of laughter.

"Like…" Eriks trails off scanning the square for a familiar face. "Like Jackson!" He says pushing off of the fence.

"Whatever Erik, do what you want," I say floating my fingers in mid-air.

"Hey, I think we're going to be late for the acting class," Erika says distracting me from the handsome boy talking to Erik.

"Oh, _that,_" I say. I have been taking acting classes to prepare myself for the games. My older brother, Jason believes that if you can manipulate the other tributes into trusting you, you will survive. I liked the idea of that so the very next day, I went and signed up with Erika, who just thinks we are doing it for fun. I'm actually the star of the class.

"You nervous about today?" Erika asks me as we begin our short walk to the small building near the square.

"Uh, sorta," I say.

"Same," She whispers throwing an arm generously around my shoulder. I return the gesture and we walk arm in arm to our class.

The chair emits a loud creaking sound as I sit down on the dusty, red, plush cushion. Erika giggles slightly and then plunks down in the seat by my side. I listen to our teacher drown on and on about some important playwright, about three jillion bazillion years ago.

"Uhhh…..let me see…Anita, please demonstrate," I immediately snap out of my daydream and glide across the room, to stand beside the teacher. "Read this," She says thrusting a yellow sheet of paper into my hands. I glance up, my brown eyes meeting Erika's black ones. Clearing my throat I read over the monologue in my head. As I mentally note things in my head, I watch Erika give me an encouraging smile.

"The smile was bright yellow, clipped to the canopy of vines. Beside the beautiful clearing, stood a small tree. Its thin branches, heavily decorated with colorful leaves.

_Red_

_Orange_

_Yellow!" _With every color I take a step forward, until I am almost nose to nose with the boy in front of me. I continue the short monologue and take a small bow when done. The class begins to clap and I look over at my kind teacher, smiling at me kindly. "Good Job!" She mouths.

A bright feeling surges through me as I take my time, weaving in and out of the people standing before me. I try to reach the 15-year-old area, hands clutched around Erika's. We are late and we know it. We quickly duck into our area and stand behind some tall girls, hiding ourselves from the stage.

"Anita Stark!" District 11's escort yells. I grimace. _Oh my God, I'm going to die. How is this possible, how do I live? _I think, words and letters scrambling through my head as I get myself together for the cameras. _Just stand, and smile,_ I tell myself, training my brown eyes on the focused camera lenses.

**Drake Stark's POV**

Her arms wrap tightly around my waist, sending exciting chills down my arms.

"Umm…..Amy, you okay there?" I ask removing her hands from around my waist.

"Yah, I'm not sure, she just appeared at my house this morning," Zoey pipes up from my right.

"Ahh," I say, as if I understand.

"Hey, Amy," My best friend Haruka yells appearing in my kitchen and throwing an arm around his girlfriend Amy. Zoey and I look away embarrassed by Amy's previous actions. Our other friends, Fred, Steve, and Nate stroll into the room and plop randomly onto the floor.

"You guys ready to party after the reaping?" Haruka asks.

"Sort of," My twin brother says, who sits across the room from me. My younger sister Anna rolls her eyes and gives me a shaky smile.

"You two are just excited because you don't have to participate in the reaping this year." Amy says giving Haruka a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"You mean forever!" Fred, the other 19-year-old shouts jumping up from his place on the ground.

"Yup," I say pointing to the door. "And we should all go,"

The walk to the reaping is pretty nice; we joke around with each other and manage not to get to dirty.

Cedric and I stand in the 18-year-old section, every once in awhile, meeting eyes with one of our friends.

District 11's escort, Carly Plum strides on to the stage. Her eyes filled with sadness. For a second, I wonder why she is sad, she's not the one waiting to see which one of her friend will be slaughtered. She pushes one plump hand into the reaping bowl and pulls out a lone strip of paper.

"Nate Berry!" Carly yells. I freeze for a minute, my eyes finally landing on their target. Nate stands just as still, shocked about his announced death. It takes me a few minutes to register what I am abut to do, but I do it anyway. I take several steps forward, my eyes never leaving Nate's. It's to late by the time he mouths to me not to volunteer. I am already on stage, shaking hands with Anita. The only thing that I can register at the moment is that her last name is Stark as well as mine. _Maybe we are related, _I think giving her a once over.

**Vote on District 11 Poll!Let me know and then I give you 10 Sponsor Points!**


	24. District Eleven Reapings Minions

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long sense I last updated. I just got back from my school retreat and im ready to write for you guys!Don't forget to vote on the poll, so far only 3 people have voted. Love you all**

**Thanks guys!**

**Katnissfire87654: Thanks I did have fun!Aww thanks ur super duper sweet!: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Connorxrisa897: Thanks :D I like Drake :D He's super cool :D XD: 15 Sponsor Points!**

**Purple Zippyness: I'm glad u liked her and I am so very sorry if u felt her reaping was rushed. I added ur vote 2 the files :D : 15 Sponsor Points!**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: I'm glad u liked Anita's :D And I am also glad that u liked Drake, Thank you for submitting characters :D!: 155 Sponsor Points!**

**Didn't have that many reviews this time around. Thanks to all of you who did :D I love you all even if you didn't review the last chappie :D. **

**Jasmine Ryan's POV Age 4**

The smile etched across my face disappears as my sister snatches the pretty doll out of my delicate hands.

"Mine, Jazzy," Serena yells digging her fingernails into my arm. I wince and smile uneasily at her.

"Ok," I squeak, scurrying out of the room. My mother waits by the door, her hands outstretched for me. I run into them and burry my head in her warm shoulder.

Everyone in my family is afraid if Serena, she always get what she wants. She is only eight years old but a big handful.

"Come on, Jazzy, you should go change into your dress." My mother whispers into my ear. Nodding into her shoulder I pull back from the embrace and smooth down my corduroy dress.

Once in my room, I delicately brush my dark hair into two pigtails, letting my curly hair flow to my shoulders. I slip on the beautiful brown dress my mother had set aside for me and clip on a pretty little necklace.

"Jazzy, get your butt out here," Serena yells. I can hear her footsteps approaching my room so I spring up from my place on the floor and slip silently out the door.

"I'm ready," I whisper. I try to never get her mad because I personally hate it when people are mad at me. It just bugs me. She takes my hand giving me a small smile and we stroll out of our cozy house. The cold air bites my skin as I wrap my jacket closer around my body. I can feel Serena tighten her grip on my hand as we make our way to the square. Heads bent down, stumbling forwards, I think we look crazy.

We reach the square without no problem and I run to the 4-year-old area. Our escort introduces herself as Sparks and pulls a slip of paper out of the reaping bowl. Her heavy made up brown eyes sparkle as she reads out my name.

My heart stops and I stand, hands by my sides, eyes wild with fear.

"I don't want to die," I whisper clambering on to the tall stage.

**Naria Janis's POV Age 8**

"Here take this," I whisper handing my sister a little toy I was playing with. Her small face lights up as she grips the stuffed animal tightly with her dark hand, and grins at me.

"Time to get read, Nar.." My older sister Mania says.

"Nar?" I ask questioning her sudden use of a nickname for me.

"You know….Nar, short for Naria," She says giggling a bit. I shake my head and laugh.

"I like your dress!" Mania says once we are out the door.

"Thanks," I whisper glancing down at my soft purple dress. I don't recognize the made-up square until I'm in the 8-year-old area, huddled against all the other girls. One begins to talk to me about nothing in particular and I just pretend to listen as I watch the escort call the first little girl up. The little girl certainly does not have the odds in her favor because of her tender age of four. I try to hold my breath as she stands on stage. I watch carefully as Sparks pulls another slip of paper out and begins to read a name.

"Naria Janis!" She shouts. I lift my purple dress off the dirty ground and trudge slowly towards the stage. Once I reach it, I clamber up beside Jasmine and give her a small smile.

**Vote on District 11 poll and let me know: 10 Sponsor Points!**


	25. District Twelve Reapings

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with this story! I really appreciate it!I love you all and District 11 poll will be up as soon as I post this.**

_***I am writing 2 other SYOT'S **_

_**1. Love Costs You Life**_

_**2. The Games Of Blood And Heartache **_

_**Please go check them out! Sponsor a tribute and review! You'll get some sponsor points on this story, if u sponsor a tribute in those 2 stories, I'll give u 20 Sponsor Points on here!***_

**Thanks guys!**

**Katnissfire87654: Aww thanks :D That means a lot :D : 20 Sponsor Points!**

**Connorxrisa897: Thanks :D I luv her nick-name 2 :D: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Kayla Queen: Aww thanks :D U mean Catching Fire, rite?: 15 Sponsor Points!**

**Purple Zippyness: Thanks:D U R welcome 2 vote for the tribute u like better of these as well :D 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: Aww thanks :D I'm so happy u like Jasmine!: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**I love u all!**

**Isabel-Sky Terragon'S POV**

My mind wanders to random things as my twin brother, Ashley bends over his romance novel. Green eyes squinting at the page of romantic words.

"Ash, how can you like, _romance novels?" _I ask grimacing at the thought of reading about love. "Never mind that, how come you like books in the first place?"

"There interesting Is, you should try to read one of mine!" Ashley says giving me a hopeful smile. I wave him away.

"Maybe another time, little bro.." I say.

"I'm not your "little bro," I'm your "twin bro"…." He says. I roll my eyes.

"I'm gonna go get ready." I say hopping up from my spot on the porch and smacking Ashley's redhead as I pass. Ashley just rolls his eyes and returns to his stupid novel.

I enter my room, weaving through the piles of messy things. Reaching my bathroom, I hop into the tub and scrub myself clean.

The soap feels smooth against my skin as I rub it back and forth across my arms. Sighing, I try to forget that I am in water. I am extremely afraid of swimming, I just can't do it. I'm afraid that I'll drown. Ashley tells me that he will teach me how to swim, but he never has, yet.

I step out of the tub, wrapping a short maroon towel around my wet body, I emerge from the bathroom and plop down on my bed, still wrapped in the ugly towel. Rolling over on my back, I lift my feet into the air, staring at my toes.

"Is, why are you staring at your toes like that?" Ashley asks stopping in my doorway. I flip onto my stomach and roll my eyes at him.

"I just was inspecting my green toenails!" I say wiggling my toes at him. He nods.

"We should get going," He says.

"Ok, just ley me throw my dress on," I say hopping up and lightly pushing him out the door. Turning to my drawers, I slip into a green dress with red trimming.

"You like?" I ask Ashley as I emerge from my bedroom. He gives me a onceover and nods.

"Beautiful my darling!" He clucks waving me out the door.

"I'll race you there!" I giggle, racing off. I can hear Ashley complaining far behind me but I don't care to turn back.

My feet pound against the ground, kicking dust up into the air. The normal bustling and noises from the square float towards me, giving me a secure feeling. I race into the square, weaving through the crowd of people. I stand by a group of 12-year-olds, waiting for Ashley to appear by my side. Grunting, I turn to the 18-year-old area.

Once Ashley come into the square I wave him over.

"Sorry I didn't wait for you, it almost started," I whisper pointing to District 12's escort, talking on stage. Ashley goes to his area and gives me a shaky smile.

"Mary Nise!" The escort screams. A smile crosses my face and I rush forward.

"I'm sorry Ash!" I yell. "I volunteer!" I scream rushing up the steps. "Isabel-Sky Terragon!" I chirp into the microphone.

**Ashley-Oak Terragon's POV**

I examine my twin sisters face, her dark green eyes cloudy and mysterious. I shake my head as she begins to hum. Returning to my page of text, I dive into the romance novel, feeling more and more interested with every word.

Isabel gets up to leave and I can hear her footsteps padding up the stairs to her room. I sigh and return to my book, lightly scanning the pages for the best parts.

I wander off to my room after closing my book and begin to sort through my closet for something to wear. I finally I find a dark red shirt and tight green trousers.

Wandering aimlessly around the house I find myself stop in my sister doorway. She has a towel wrapped around her and she is curiously watching her toes wiggle around in the air. Chuckling I mention her actions. I check my watch ignoring her attitude.

"Time to go.." I say letting her push me out the door. Neither of us have friends so we usually spend all our time together.

After our father died, Isabel became depressed; she just flushed out the nice part of herself and turned into a cold person. I still love her though.

"I'll race you!" Isabel yells, taking off at a run. I don't bother to follow, but instead trudge along, letting my feed sink into the grass. I can see her tiny form getting smaller and smaller as she gets closer to the stage. I can still see the flash of red as she speeds across the street, her hair trailing behind her. A boy and girls stand to my right, both popular, both locked in a kiss. I recognize them and feel a sinking feeling in my gut. Lucan and Calian, the two most popular people in the entire school, unluckily dating. I've had a crush on Calian for forever and Isabel on Lucan. Not a day goes by when I don't catch myself staring at Calian.

I approach the square to see Isabel already in her area. District 12's escort, Coalton Steel stands on stage. He has black jewels embedded in his dark skin, and I can see them glistening in the sunlight. A random girl is called and a redheaded girl takes her place. As she turns to face the district, on stage, I catch site of her face.

"_Isabel," _I breathe, my eyes stinging with tears. My eyes meet hers and I don't even care when my name is called. I can see pain dancing in her eyes and I shiver. Terror crosses her face and I am suddenly so scared that I begin to run, away from the stage.

I can hear footsteps running after me and a loud crack. I fall to the ground, hot blood dripping down my face. I black out.


	26. District Twelve Reapings Minions

**Hey guys! I decided to update! I hope you like! Keep voting on District 12 Poll for 10 Sponsor Points! (But u hav 2 tell me)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG**

**Thanks!**

**Ladyyuuli16: Thanks for voting!: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Katnissfire87654: Aww thanks :D U R the best!: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Connorxrisa897: Yup, yup it is :D : 5 Sponsor Points**

**Purple Zippyness: Yah, poor Ash, What do u mean? Thanks for voting :D : 20 Sponsor Points!**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: Aww thanks, Im glad u like how I portrayed their relationship! Thanks for voting!: 15 Sponsor Points!**

**Diana May's POV Age 7**

"Didi!" My younger sister, Ella, calls trooping into my room.

"What?" I snap, not wanting to be bothered by her.

"Can you play with me?" She asks me.

"No!" I snap rolling my brown eyes at her. "Of course not, when have I ever played with you?" I ask.

"Never," Ella whispers defeated.

"I'll play with you Ella," My older brother Terrence says stopping in the doorway. Ella smiles and scampers off to play with him. I return to my coloring book and carefully draw x's over the little girls eyes.

"Didi, what on earth are you doing?" My mother asks me crouching down to be eye level with me.

"I'm coloring," I snap rolling my brown eyes at her.

"Your drawing, _x's, _on that girls eyes, can I ask why?" She asks me giving me a worried look.

"No." I growl swiveling around, so that my back is facing her. I can hear my mother sigh as she leaves the room shaking her head. _"That's fine I don't need you," _I think. I slip into a beautiful brown dress and stand before the mirror, looking at myself. The dress flows to my knees, its not to short, not to long.

"Come on Didi its time to go," My father says taking my hand. I yank my hand free and reach for my flowery headband. I slide it onto my head and grab my fathers hand.

As we walk towards the reaping, I can't help wondering what it would be like to kill someone. And I mean not just fake cartoon people. They would be real.

"Hey Didi, do you wanna play tag with us?" Terrence asks.

"Of course! " I say, his face brightens. "NOT!" I shriek. His face falls and he and my little sister take off, skipping around. I roll my eyes at their immaturity.

When we reach the square, I hop into the 8-year-old area, not even bothering to say good luck to my family.

Lucinda Callow hobbles on stage, she stands before the microphone talking about the history of Panem. _Boring. _I glance at my younger sister and smirk, once I see how pale she is. _Loser. _I think. That's when my name is called.

I train my brown eyes on Lucinda and glance at my sister yet again, who is stock-still. I think I would have liked it better if she was crying. I stumble up the steps, not taking my brown eyes away from my sisters.

_"I can win this, get ready Panem, Diana May, is going to win this year!"_

**Minnie Scotta's POV Age 2**

"Minnie, Minnie, where are you?" My older sister, Beth asks. I curl up into a ball under the table, hiding my brown eyes in the crook of my elbow. Two brown eyes appear by my head and I squeal, trying to wiggle away from my older sisters hand. She scoops me up with one hand and slides me out from under the table. "Oh, Minnie, your not wearing any clothes." She says. I glance down; sure enough all I'm wearing is small white underwear. We both giggle and Beth rests me against her hip. "Lets go find your dress!" She says.

"Ok!" I giggle. Beth takes me to my room and slips a pink dress over my head. Then she brushes my black hair with a haggard, wooden brush. After that she puts my hair in two high pigtails making me giggle.

"Now your ready to go!" She says.

I have 4 older sisters, three are 19, and Beth is 11. The 19-year-olds barely ever pay attention to me and it makes me sad. It's not my fault my parents decided to have me late. Beth drops me off in the 2-year-old section giving me a warm, caring hug.

"Welcome!" Lucinda says. She reaches into the reaping bowl and snatches a random slip of paper.

"Diana May!" A girl makes her way upstage. She looks about 7, and her brown hair is nice and shinny.

"Minnie Scotta!" She grins. My face freezes and my head whips around to find Beth. Beth runs to me and lifts me onto her hip. She takes me up the stage and places me down beside Lucinda. I don't have time to ask why before Beth scurries away.


	27. Goodbyes: Skylark RaydenMargaret Maine

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Please keep the ally and love suggestion coming!I love you all! District 12 Poll will be closed by the next chap I close, so make sure 2 vote!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Katnissfire87654: Yay! *Bows* Diana is a bit rude, Aww thanks and thanks for voting, Your soooo very sweet! : 20 Sponsor Points!**

**Connorxrisa897: Yes, yes it is :D Thanks for voting!: 25 Sponsor Points!**

**Purple Zippyness: Yah, Minnie is prob one of my fav Minions :D, Diana is pretty bratty, Of course Skylark can be part of the career alliance :D I asked Kerra Longs author about being his love, so Ill let u know what she says :D : 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Kayla Queen: Have fun at archery! Is archery fun?! R u really good?, Sorry bout all the questions, I luv bow and arrows: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: Thanks, U hav it rite on both!: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**(This ones for you Purple Zippyness!, Hope you enjoy!)**

**Skylark Rayden's POV**

I tap my foot, lightly humming a song to try to get the butterflys out of my stomach. So far, it's not working. I can feel them flapping around, and I hold the feeling of retreating to the bathroom, inside.

I turn, as the door flies open.

"Skylark! We are so proud of you dear!" My mother says, her hazel eyes dancing with happiness.

"Very!" My dad pipes up flinging an arm over my shoulder.

"Thanks guys!" I say giving them small hugs.

"Oh, come on Sky, it might be a little while until we see you again," My mother says beaming at me.

"I know, I know…" I say. They wrap their muscular arms around me and for once, I sink into them.

"That's our boy!" My father shouts, causing me to flinch back from the loud noise. I nod giving my parents a fake smile.

My parents leave the room once directed by the peacekeepers. I am left to think alone in my thoughts and feelings.

I can hear the light creaking noise emitting from the door as my sister pushed into the room.

"Yo, bro, you better not win…." She says flinging her small body onto the sofa beside me. I laugh causing her to scowl at me. "You don't think I'm serious?" She asks. I shake my head, sending rough laughs through her body. "I'm serious, if it means, sponsoring the strongest tribute, I'll do it, your not winning, your not beating me." She says. With those words, she lifts herself snootily from the chair and saunters out of the room, nose stuck up in the air.

My sister won the games when she was 15, my parents have always noticed her, finally I have a way to one up her by winning at the age of 14.

Squeals come from the door, and I whip around trying to find the disturbance.

"Guys!" I exclaim rushing to their sides.

"We have something for you!" Holly says guiding me by the hand to the window seat. Latisha, Brittney, Matilda, Samantha, and Kayden follow us, staying a couple inches behind me. Holly reaches into her pocket and whips out a small beaded bracelet. She slips it onto my wrist and then holds my writs up so that everyone can see it. "Green for me," She says pointing to the green bead. "Pale blue for Latisha, orange for Britt, black for Matilda, white for Sam and purple for Kayden!" She says. "And…..dark blue for Y-O-U!" She sings.

"We also want to wish you good luck, and say that we will be waiting for you to come back!" Latisha says stepping forward. Pain registers on her face as she eyes me.

"I'm speechless.." I say beginning a group hug.

**Margaret Maine's POV Age 6**

I can't stop thinking about the reaping, how my little sister was called and I volunteered. I'm still shaking as my mom enters the room, my little sister trailing behind her. Jess's face is red from crying, and I can still see signs of tears trekking down her face.

"Shhhhh.." I say rubbing Jess's head as she climbs onto my lap, and buries her head in my shoulder.

"I don't get why she's crying, she shouldn't be crying," My mother says causing me to roll my brown eyes.

"Now listen Jess, I'm going to go away for awhile," I say, Jess cuts me off.

"Are you coming back?" She asks, tears choking her voice. I sigh, my fake smile absolutely disappearing.

"Maybe…" I whisper. Jess doesn't seem satisfied with the idea as my mother leads her out the door.


	28. Goodbyes: Lisandra E Collyn and Rebecca

**Hey guys! Heres the next chap :D I will be deciding the final alliances soon and will post them up soon as well :D Love you all, keep reviewing :D**

**Kayla Queen: I'm so happy ur good :D Yah she is pretty mean…, I hope u get ur goal :D : 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Connorxrisa897: Skylark is loved isn't he! :D Yah…..: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**EmeraldPaw: Yah she is :D Skylark is sweetish…. :D : 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Purple Zippyness: Aww thanks :D: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: Aww thanks :D Thanks, I liked Maggie's Goodbye :D: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**(This ones for you lastsacrifice :D, Hope u like)**

**Lisandra Elizabeth Collyn's POV**

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no…" My mother whispers whilst clutching her head and rocking back and forth on the edge of her mahogany chair.

"Mom it's okay," I say my voice coming out strangled.

"No it's not, two of my children are going to perish in the games,"

_"Ouch, Thanks for believing in me mom," _I think inching away from her and facing my 6-year-old sisters.

"Where ya going? Lis?" Callie asks, her dark green eyes, perky and focused.

"Why is mom so upset?" Carmen pipes up before I can give a straight answer.

"I'm going away for awhile girls…" I say giving them a weak smile.

"Oh, just like James?" Callie asks. I flinch, and can feel my green eyes fill with tears.

"No, not that long…" I say. Callie and Carmen still don't understand that James died, that he's never coming back. Now that I recall he told us exactly what I just told them. I use the back of my hand to wipe away the falling tears and give them each a sweet kiss on the forehead. "I love you guys!" I whisper smiling at them.

"Us to!" They giggle and follow my parents out the door.

I lay my head on the end of the couch, trying to get my thoughts in order. _Yes, my brother died in the games, but does that mean that I will? _

"Lis!"

"Huh?" I ask forgetting my position. Two strong arms wrap around me and David pulls me into his lap. I burry my head in his neck, breathing in his familiar scent.

"Promise me you'll come back?" He asks me. I nod, angling my face away from him. "Lis?" He asks placing one finger under my chin and lifting it upwards.

"Yes," I whisper. Satisfied with my answer he leans forward for a kiss and I tangle my hands in his hair.

"I love you…" He whispers in my ear, his lips skimming my ear.

"I love you to…" I say. He leans in for another kiss and then is taken away by the peacekeepers.

When he leaves I kick my shoes off and slip them under the pillows of the sofa I sit on. A hard edge hits my ankle and I yelp, pulling my foot from under the pillows. I reach under it, coming out with a medium sized box. _Interesting, I think. _I open it, gazing into the box, my green eyes land on a beautiful silver band. A note sits next to it. I reach for it and open it, trying not to rip the thin paper.

_Dear Lis,_

_I love you so much, no matter how I act, please forgive me for my behavior sense your brother died. I have no excuse, and neither should I. I am truly sorry for my actions and I hope you forgive me. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and that I plan for you to win. I have a secret stash of money hidden away and I shall use it to sponsor you. The silver band I have enclosed with this letter was indeed your brothers token, I want you to go out into that arena and fight for his life, but mostly for yours. You will not be alone, I will be their by your side every second._

_I love you, never forget that,_

_Your sorry, loving mother,_

_Brooke Collyn_

_P.S. Keep your minion by your side, the entire time, I love you, stay safe…_

I look up from the letter as Alex comes sauntering into the room, her hazel eyes wide with fear. Stuffing the parchment and band into my pocket I look at her. She sits down by my side and gives me a hug.

"Please come back," She says her voice cracking. I nod my head giving her a weak smile.

**Rebecca Jones's POV Age 2**

A million question fly through my mind as I watch my parents come into the room.

"Mommy whats going on?" I ask. My mother gulps and takes a seat beside me.

"Honey, you and Macey are going away for awhile, You have to promise me that you will never leave your sisters side, you have always been the stronger one…" My mother trails off. "Shh.." She says cradling me in her arms before I can ask why.

"I promise," I say in a small voice, knowing that wherever I'm going, it's not a happy place to be.


	29. Goodbyes:Jacinda E Lark, Sunny Thyme

**Hey guys!Today's my B-day! :D Love you all! :D I'm sorry if this is the longest goodbye yet…But this author gave me a TON to work with, which is AWESOME :D Thanks Blue Eyes Arch Angel!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Wafflemaniac: Awww thanks :D I'm excited 2! :D : 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Lastsacrifice: Yah…I feel really bad for them 2…. :D Thanks for reviewing :D: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Katnissfire87654: Thanks :D I luv Rebecca :D: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Purple Zippyness: Thanks :D Lisandra is in an alliance with 3 other people: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Connorxrisa897: Yah ****L**** Thanks for reviewing :D: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**EmeraldPaw: Wasn't it? :D Thanks :D : 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Here is the final alliance list! Hope u guys all like it :D**

**Alliances: **

**Careers**

**Kerra Long **

**Kyle Adams **

**Sparkle Velia **

**Jacobsan Manson **

**Leonardo Baron**

**Isabel-Skye Terragon**

**Skylark Rayden**

**Lemouras Rayport**

**Alliance #2**

**Kathrina Chalice**

**Secret Caverse**

**Alliance #3**

**Jacinda Evening Lark**

**Dust Radiant**

**Alliance #4**

**Emlyn Chaston**

**Ellerose Mare**

**Tynan Ree**

**Anita Stark**

**Drake Stark**

**Alliance #5**

**Ivy Osborne**

**Lisandra Elizabeth Collyn**

**July Zachary**

**Ember Greene**

**-Barlee Marson**

**-Ashley-Oak Terragon**

**-Belinda Grant**

**_(This ones for you Blue Eyes Arch Angel)_**

**Jacinda Evening Lark's POV**

"Jacinda!" Brayden screams, he wraps his skinny arms around me and I sink in to him. "I can't believe this…" He keeps muttering, repeating it over and over again.

"I know Brayden, but it's going to be o.k, I'll be back." I sat patting his arm awkwardly.

"You better be, I don't know what I would do with out you, Jacinda," Brayden says giving me a shy smile.

"Of course I'm coming back, there's nothing to stop me." I say. Brayden opens his mouth as if to say something, but wisely clamps it shut and reaches for my hand. I take it and he squeezes, sending sparks through my arms. When he lets go, the skin where he touched me feels all tingly, and I glance down to make sure it still looks normal.

"This is for you, as your token." He says placing a smooth black stone in my hand.

"It's beautiful," I breathe out sending a smile to his face. I can't help but lean forward and give Brayden a kiss on the cheek. His head turns, letting our lips touch. Lightly brushing turn into passionate kissing.

The door swings open and I pull away from Brayden, startled by the disruption.

"Times up!" The peacekeeper shouts, hauling Brayden off of the sofa. Brayden gives me one last kiss and troops out of the room behind the peace-keeper.

My thoughts are all jumbled and I am still disoriented by our physical session, I don't have time to sort through my fantasies, before the door opens and Lauren stomps through.

"Larkspur!" She shouts. There is a big blue bruise on her cheek and her left eye is black.

"Laur, what happened?" I ask opening my arms for her to hug me.

"You were there.. Gosh Larkspur, you have such a bad memory," Lauren says while slightly laughing.

"Right, I knew that.." I trail off.

"What's that?" She asks me, pointing to the stone Brayden had previously given me.

"My token, Brayden gave it to me." I say. Lauren wiggles her eyebrows causing me to blush.

"What exactly did you guys do in here?" Lauren asks wrinkling her nose and hopping off the sofa. I laugh and push her back. "Wow you are pretty strong," She says as she falls to the ground beside my feet. I flash her a smile and turn over onto my back.

"He just kissed me, you know how it is.." I say turning my blushing cheeks away from her.

"I see…" She says. The peacekeeper appears in the doorway signaling that our time was up. He makes a move towards us as he sees we are not moving from our spots. Lauren grabs me by the shoulders and grabs on tightly. "I'm not letting you go into the Hunger Games," She says giving my shoulders a tight squeeze as he approaches us. Soon, I feel his muscular arms wrap around her and pull her back from me. Even being two of us we're no match for him. He soon has Lauren spiraling out the door, with me by his heels. He slams the door in my face, and I collapse against the wall, head buried in my knees.

"Jacinda, what are you doing on the ground?" A voice asks, I can feel them slump down next to me and I shift my body towards them. Lifting my head off my knees I meet Hayley's curious brown eyes.

"Cuz I feel like it." I grumble lying my head on her shoulder.

"That's not a good answer Jacinda," She says. "You're a fighter not a giver upper." She says enthusiastically pumping her fist in the air. I laugh at her enthusiasm and begin to pace around the room.

"This better?" I ask. She nods.

"Good luck," She says giving me a hug as the door opens.

My two little sisters footsteps fill the room as they come charging in.

"Jacinda, Jacinda!" They cluck, surrounding me with hugs and kisses.

"Hey Celestia, Jessamine," I say returning their hugs.

"We love you and wanted to wish you good luck, we know you can win!" They say sadly.

"Thanks girls," Watching, 14-year-old Celestia break out into tears. "Don't cry," I say rubbing 12-year-old Jessamine's back. "It'll be o.k," I say.

"We know," Celestia says before rushing out of the room. I catch hold of Jessamine's arm as she tries to head out the door.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" I ask suddenly curious of their whereabouts.

"They weren't at the reaping, they don't know about you," Jessamine says.

"Couldn't have someone told them?" I ask. Jessamine shrugs, gives me a hug and then exits the room.

**Sunny Thyme's POV Age 2**

I pass my mother her lipstick, smiling apologetically at her.

"It was you," She sighs. I nod jumping up and down on her hard knees. Jessie sits next to us, holding my hand.

"I'll miss you tons, Sunny," She says. I smile giving her a hug.

"Where am I going?" I ask.

"To the Capitol!" My mom pipes up pointing to a map of the capitol on the wall. Jessie runs over to it and rips it from the wall, she folds it into a tiny square and shoves it into my pocket. I cock my head to the side curious why she did it. Jessie places on finger over her lips letting me know not to tell anyone. I grin manically and nod my head at her.


	30. Goodbye: Leonardo Baron, Madison Reese

**Hey guys! Hope u like this chapter :D**

**Thanks guys :D**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: Thanks for the B-day wishes :D I am so happy u like my portrayal of her :D Ooooh Passion :D : 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Connorxrisa897: I like ur whistle whistle :D It was funny :D: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Katnissfire87654: :D I'm so happy u like Sunny :D Aww thanks :D ur sooo sweet :D: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Lastsacrifice: Yup, she does, Thanks:D :D: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Guest: Thanks :D *blushes* Ur 2 sweet :D : 1O Sponsor Points!**

**Purple Zippyness: Thanks :D Sunny is adorable :D Thanks :D: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**(This ones for you EmeraldPaw! I really hope you like it!)**

**Leonardo Baron's POV**

"Leo, Leo!" Aunt Sarab clucks coming into the room with my mother at her heels.

"Hi," I say freezing at the sight of my mother. _My mother…_I think, the words roll over in my head, trying to get used to them. All of my life I though Aunt Sarab was my mother, then a little while ago, my aunt told me the truth, that my mother was really my Aunt Lila. I don't know how I never made the connection, I just didn't. My mothers eyes move to mine, and she rushes to my side, pulling me into a hug. I look shyly over at my Aunt Sarab, and she nods urging me on. I throw my arms around my mother and nuzzle my head into her shoulder. When she pulls away I give her a shy smile. I can see tears streaming down her face, and without thinking wipe them away.

"It's going to be ok…" I whisper. "I'll be back next month," I coo, gently rubbing my hand along her back. She nods and kisses my forehead, and then she leaves the room.

"Aunt Sarab." I say turning to her. She gives me a quick hug and plants herself next to me. She shifts her body to face me and then locks her brown eyes on mine.

"You can win, get some allies, stay with them, make them trust you," She says forcefully, her nails digging into my arm. I nod along listening to her every word. "I love you," She says giving me one last hug and following my mother's path out the door. I grin after she leaves feeling like I accomplished something.

"I love you to.." I whisper reaching my arm out.

Two grown men toddle into the room and I sigh as I recognize their faces. Uncled Brayden, and my father.

"Hi!" I say waving stupidly at them. My father laughs and throws an arm over my shoulder, while My uncle lets his steady gaze land on me.

"I'm so proud of you son!" My father says, practically shouting in my ear.

"Thanks," I whisper looking down at my folded hands. Once My father leaves. Uncle Bradyen sits down near me and wraps me up in a hug.

"Oh, Leo, why'd you do it?" He asks.

"You left us.." I say quietly, my voice suddenly very high. Uncle Brayden shakes his head.

"I left Sarab, not you," He says slapping my arm lightly. I shrug, training my eyes on my shoes. Silence. Finally, Uncle Brayden most likely gets bored because he lifts himself off the chair by my side and maneuvers his ways to the door.

"Wait!" I shout, I rush to his side and give him one last hug. He returns it eagerly smiling at me. "Don't leave me," I whisper. I am very aware of the peacekeepers footsteps nearing the door, and my grip on my uncle's arm tightens. Tears sting my eyes and I am forced to feel guilty of my decision. "I can't do this," I whisper into his ear. I feel myself slipping but he holds on to me. Setting me down on the sofa, he smiles at me.

"Of course you can…" He whispers. His words burn into my mind permanently, following me wherever I go. I try to shake the thoughts out of my head but nothing helps.

My siblings Jared and Holly plop down on the sofa next to me. Their eyes are questioning but neither of them say anything, they just sit there gawking at me. I have the urge to ask "What?" But I don't enjoying the silence. Finally Holly breaks the silence, moving closer to me.

"I can't believe you did that, are you mental?" She asks me, her brown eyes wild. I shrug wincing at her tone of voice.

"Yah, seriously Leo, why did you have to go get yourself killed?" Jared asks mimicking Holly's high voice, this causes a glare from Holly for him, which he ignores.

"Guys, I'm not dead yet…I've been preparing all my life for these games!" I say even sounding to proud to be myself. Holly snorts.

"Well if that's how you want it, see you in like 70 years in Heaven," Holly says reaching for Jared. They stomp out of the room leaving a gloomy canopy over me. I can hear noise outside the door and I turn. The door is open and 5 girls stand outside squealing, Cinder fights herself through the crows and slams the door shut.

"Got some fans, huh?" She asks jealousy etched in her voice.

"Yah sure do," I say wanting her to hurry up so I can see the girls waiting outside.

"I have something for you," she says plopping down beside me

"My first one today." I say.

"Then it can be your token," She says shoving a ring into my hand. I finger the yellow ring, with the golden leopard atop it.

"Thanks," I say slipping it onto one finger. Cinder smiles and heaves herself off the couch, she swoops down and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"I'll leave you to your fans." She says. I catch her hand as she turns to leave.

"Can you stay?" I ask suddenly needing her presence. She nods and slips into the far corner. I walk to the door and wait for the peacekeeper to open it. He looks curiously around the room, missing Cinder. Five girls bound into the room.

"Oh, Leo, were going to miss you sooo much!" They all squeal kissing me.

**Madison Reese's POV Age 6**

I lean my back against the wall, for support. I'm not sure I'll be able to live through my mom's goodbye.

"Maddie," My breathes, suddenly appearing in front of me. My eyes flutter open and my green eyes land on my mother. There are tears streaming down my mothers face, and her green eyes are swelling. "How could you do this to me?" My mother asks.

"Because I wanted to," I say instantaneously. "This is your fault not mine," I say. My mother glares at me, the steady flow of tears becoming greater. My mothers back heaves from sobs, and I sit motionless thinking that this time I went a little to far. I reach my hand out to her shoulder. She recoils at my touch and hobbles out of the room. I pull my hand back onto my face, feeling tears on my cheeks, I begin to sob.


	31. Goodbye: Emlyn Chaston, Samantha Laine

**Hey guys whats up? Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, In between, Cross country, Karate and School/HW, I've had NO time to write, but here u guys go all nicely written just for you :D I love you all :D**

**Connorxrisa897: IKR, I thought it was soooo cool :D : 5 Sponsor Points!**

**EmeraldPaw: Thank u :D I am sorry I made u want 2 cry, Im so happy u like how I portrayed him, that means a lot :D: 1O Sponsor Points!**

**Katnissfire87654: Awww thanks, ur soooo sweet :D Ur part was AMAZING as well :D *Hands u a balloon * :D: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: I'm so happy u liked them :D: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Purple Zippyness: IKR, don't they?: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Lover53: Thanks ur terribly sweet :D :D 5 Sponsor points!**

**(This ones for u lastsacrifice!, Hope u like it :D)**

**Emlyn Chaston's POV**

"Emmy," My uncle and aunt shriek, taking a seat beside me on the sofa.

"Oh, child, what are we going to do with you?" My aunt Dakota asks, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know, how am I supposed to win?" I ask. For a minute no one answers, then my Uncle Chase clears his throat.

"You just will," He says hugging me tightly; they kiss my cheeks and leave the room once the peacekeepers declare their times up.

"Emmy, I'm so sorry…" Kaylee screeches, throwing her small thin body at me.

"Shhh….It's not your fault Kaylee…" I whisper, gently stroking her soft brown hair. Abigail gives me a weak smile and sits by my side, squeezing my hand and softly rubbing Kaylee's back. Brennan stands awkwardly to the side until I wave him over. He joins us on the couch in two long strides. Kaylee orders a group hug and I throw my arms around my three bestfriends, Kaylee still on my lap.

"I want you guys to train, go out into the woods, do anything.." I blurt out. A nervous smile plays on Abigail's face and then she nods her head, sending her blonde hair into the air.

"Listen to me Abby," I say pulling her in closer. Kaylee getting the secret conversation turns to Brennan and strikes up a conversation. "If Kaylee ever gets reaped, I won't be here, even if I win, I am not aloud to volunteer. It's going to be up to you from know on, to keep Kaylee safe, got it?" I ask. Her blue eyes widen and she nods her head, squeezing my hand she presses a thin silver locket into my palm.

"Thank you.." I whisper, I unclasp the lock and peek into the enclosed circle. Inside the lavishly decorated locket sits a small black and white photo of my parents and I. My light blue eyes tear up as I am thrown into memories of my deceased parents. A loud screeching sound interrupts my thoughts and I am pulled from my not so depressing memories. Thin hands are grabbing on to me, nails digging into my skin. I wince trying to understand my assaulter's words. It turns out my assaulter is Kaylee, and she is not really my assaulter.

"Emlyn!" She sobs, her tears staining my shirt. I gently pull her off of me.

"Go Kaylee…It's ok, I'll see you soon." I whisper into her brunette head. I see Abigail and Brennan pulling Kaylee out of the room and I collapse on the ground. My arms snake around my body and I tuck my knees into my chest. Here and know, in my own small little cocoon, I cry.

**Samantha Laine's POV** **Age 6**

"Mommy!" I shriek once I see my mother's familiar orange shoes.

"Princess!" My parents screech. My father pulls me onto his lap and cradles my hand in his. My mother sits by us, gently rubbing my back for comfort.

"What's going on?" I ask curiously. Daddy clears his throat.

"Your going to go away for awhile, your going to be in an arena with other little girls and big girls and boys, your job is to stay with your allies and kill other people. Ok?" Daddy asks me. I nod pretending the questions in my mind are cleared up. My mother glances at me one more time for clarification before she and my father leave the room, leaving me with my mouth open and dozens of questions twirling around in my head. I reach up to feel my forehead, but instead I feel my crown. I'm still wearing my crown.


	32. People Who Wil be In Train Rides

**These are the tributes that will be in the Train Rides, If your tribute has not been used in Train Rides or Goobyes, they will be used in Chariot rides/Training center**

**1. Lemouras Raport/Macey Jones  
**

**2. July Zachary/Alexis Bane  
**

**3. Ivy Osborne/Ariella Sams  
**

**4. Secret Caverse/Anabella Maths  
**

**5. Anita Stark/Jasmine Ryan  
**

**6. Ashley-oak Terragon/Lillia Summers  
**


	33. Goodbye: Barlle Marson, Abigail Dyme

**Hey guys! I decided to update 2day again :D Hope u like :D Were done with the goodbyes :D**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: Aww thanks :D I am so glad u like how I wrote theirs :D: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**EmeraldPaw: Thanks! I super duper highly appreciate it :D : 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Connorxrisa897: Thanks :D U rock :D R u sure its K? : 5 Sponsor Points!**

**(This ones for you Katnissfire87654, I hope u enjoy it :D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG  
**

**Barlee Marson's POV**

"O.K. sweetie listen," My mother says, I cut her off immediately.

"Mom, I can do this one on my own, I'm not a baby anymore." I say my voice coming out strangled. My mothers jaw drops and then she leans into me, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Of course Lee.." She trails off, moving to the side so my father can hug me.

"Good job, Barlee!" My twin brother Graine calls from his place balanced on the windowsill. I salute him and then turn to my awaiting father.

"Are you sure you know what to do?" My father asks, his golden brown eyes glistening with tears. I nod giving him a reassuring smile.

"Positive," I say confirming my mothers questioning glance.

"So, Barlee, when your gone can I have your room?" Graine asks, ignorant to the tears leaking from our father's eyes. I reach for the pillow by my side and chuck it at Graine, waiting for his response. "I guess that's a no…" He says. My mother shoots him a glare and then wraps an arm around my father's shoulders. My father clears his throat.

"Graine, I think you need to leave." He says. I cover up my snort with a cough and watch my twin trudge out of the room, kicking the door closed behind him. I can hear muffled voices from behind the door, but I ignore them and sink into my mother's warm embrace. She strokes my hair, humming a lullaby she would sing to me when I was little. She pushes away from our embrace and runs a hand through her disheveled hair, trying, but failing, to straighten it out.

"I have this for you," She says sniffing, she holds a leather bracelet up to the bright yellow light, in front of my nose. "It has your name on it!" She exclaims.

"Wow, where'd you get that mom?" I ask curiously shooting my father a glance.

"I don't know…" She says. "I just found it…." I nod. "The peacekeeper is coming soon," My mother says giving me one last hug as the door swings open, emitting a strange creaking noise. I sigh and turn to my best-friend Mattre who saunters into the room. He collapses near my stretched out body and gives me a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry.." He whispers. "It all happened to fast, and both of us know you have a better chance then I do." He says. I nod, trying to keep the tears from falling. I can tell Mattre knows he did the wrong thing because he gives me a stiff bear hug and leaves the room quietly.

I don't have time to think before the door swings open again, letting my enemy enter the abstract room.

"Hey, Leeworm, are you going to win?" He asks me snickering and taking a set in front of me. "You want some life-saving tips?" I don't bother to answer before he continues. "Step off the platform the second they say the number one, that way you don't have to worry about being killed. I roll my eyes and yawn, pretending not to be interested in every word that leaves this bullies mouth. "I'm going to be cheering for you, TO DIE!" He screams falling off the side of his chair. I can't help but laugh until he has his hands around my neck. Then, I scream.

**Abigail Dyme's POV Age 2**

"Abby, Abby, I can't believe it, this is not possible.." My sister Sanna screeches in my face. I nod my head, shedding tears as fast and possible as I can. I don't want to face my mother who will be here any second.

"Oh Abby, how could you do this? Now you won't get sponsors." My mother says steering her way to me. I lower my green eyes to the floor, and don't let them wander up until Sanna pats my back comfortingly.

"Mom, she's just _2, _if it makes you happy, I'll volunteer when I'm 18!" Sanna says. A smile plays at my mothers lips as she beams at Sanna.

"That's my girl.." She whispers.


	34. Train Rides:Lemouras Rayport,Macey Jones

**Hey guys, whats up? I hope you like the first train ride chapter :D**

**Katnissfire87654: Awww thanks :D U r wayyyyyy 2 sweet :D : 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Lastsacrifice: YAH, IKR, I TOTES get it :D : 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Purple Zippyness: Yah, She's only 2…..tear. Thanks :D : 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: Thanks Blue :D I really appreciate it :D: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Lemouras Rayport's POV**

The peacekeepers appear in front of the door, they take hold of my arms and drag me forward.

"Have any nice goodbyes?" One of them sneers at me.

"Shut up." I hiss. They roll their eyes. They push the giant oak door open, letting me step into the cool wind. I can't help but sigh, this is all I needed, to be free. One of the peacekeepers hands grips me tightly around the wrist and I am forced to forget about my freedom fantasy.

I wriggle out of their grips and go to stand beside Sparkle. She has a diamond necklace on that I don't recall seeing on her at the reaping.

Soon, we are led into the train compartment. I settle down in a stiff blue armchair, and let my head rest on the pillow. Sparkle saunters into the room and sits down across from me. She gives me a once over and then returns to staring out the window.

I can hear screaming coming from outside of the train, so I look out the window. Two little blonde girls are being escorted to the train. One, by hand and the other looks like she is throwing a tantrum. I quickly settle back down in my seat once I hear steps on the ground. The door to out compartment slides open and I am greeted with the two little girls plus a blue skinned woman with brown hair.

"Just sit down, Madison." She was saying. I give her a small smile and take Madison from her, making her squirm more. Madison kicks me in the shin and I yelp, letting her fall to the floor, causing her to cry even more. Sparkle looks up from the window, disturbed by the sudden noise. She grabs Madison by the wrist and drags her over to the seat next to her. The second little girl stands shyly behind the blue woman's back, peeking out at me. The blue woman sticks her hand out to me for me to shake. "Joan Blue," She states as I take her hand.

"What's your name?" I ask the girl behind her. The little girls green eyes light up and she bounds over to me.

"Lillia!" She says sweetly. I smile kindly at her.

"How old are you Lillia?" I ask using her name.

"Four!" She says holding up four fingers on her right hand. She giggles and places one hand on her stomach. "I'm hungry," She says.

"There's food over there." I say pointing to the lavishly made table.

"Will you sit with me?" She asks. I nod and watch as she walks over to Madison.

"Do you want something to eat, Maddie?" Lillia asks in her sweet little girl voice. Madison smiles and nods taking flight in one quick motion. Lillia and Madison take a seat beside me at the table, and we begin to stuff ourselves.

**Macey Jones's POV Age 2**

Rebecca's hand clutches mine as we watch the tributes be escorted into the room. Lisandra's smile falters as she sees us sitting together. She sits down next to us and gives me a small, weak smile.

"Why?" Becca asks.

"Becca nowth not a good time for quethtionth." I say shushing her. Lisandra turns to us.

"You guys can ask me whatever you want," She says glancing over at Dust and Hippo man. Hippo Man's real name is Greiver Den but Becca and I prefer Hippo man.

"Where are we going?" Becca asks.

"The Capitol." Lisandra immediately responds.

"Oh." I breathe out, squeezing Becca's hand tightly. Becca gives me a knowing smile and wraps her arms around me.


	35. Train Rides: July Zachary, Alexis Bane

**Hey guys! What's up? I decided to start another chapter for you guys! Yay 2 updates in one day :D There might be 1 or 2 more if you REVIEW! Please do :D Ignore the last chap it was a screw up sorry  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, even if I want to.**

**EmeraldPaw: It is sad isn't it?: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: Aww thanks :D I hope you like this one just as much :D: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Katnissfire87654: Thanks :D I love his minion to :D I'm so happy you look forward to my updates :D: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Purple Zippyness: YUP! He's pretty good with them :D: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**(This is for you Blue Eyes Arch Angel! I hope you like :D)**

**July Zachary's POV**

"So little girls, how old are you two?" District 6's mentor Oliver Eaton asks pointing at the two girls sitting side by side on the couch beside me.

"8," Audrey pipes up flashing me a smile.

"7!" Alexis giggles throwing her skinny arms into the air.

"And we are all going to learn to be good friends, right girls?" The girls caretaker Missy Lartano asks them. They nod their heads eagerly and I glance at Kathrina who is smiling at the two little girls, whilst deep in conversation with our escort Shade Hale and the little girls escort Verity O'conally.

Verity is handing Alexis a flower while Audrey skips over to the stereo and begins to twiddle with the dials. I saunter over to her interested in her actions.

"Hey, Audrey, whatchya doing?" I ask.

"Aud!" She barks at me. I turn my head in confusion. Her expression softens when she sees my mystified face and speaks again.

"I like being called Aud." She says. I smile. "I'm trying to turn on the music." She says. I reach over her shoulder and press a button on the side, letting music float into the room. "I love this song!" She squeals. "Come on Lexi, lets dance!" Audrey says pulling Alexis off the sofa. Alexis barely has time to tuck the flower Verity gave her behind her ear, before Audrey spins her around in a circle. "Follow me!" Audrey says.

Audrey breaks out dancing and Alexis halfheartedly follows. I laugh and look over at Kathrina to see her composed expression. Verity joins in with the dancing and then Missy.

**Alexis Bane's POV Age 7**

I dry my tears and take slow steps towards the door, It swings open and in come to ladies with Audrey in tow. One woman was the escort on stage and the other I have never seen before.

"I'm your caretaker, Missy Lartano!" Missy says putting emphasis on caretaker. I smile and nod at her, trying to angle my face away form Audrey, as for her not to see. To late. Audrey takes a couple steps towards me and wraps a skinny arm around my shoulder.

"I'm your escort, Verity O'Connelly, here's a flower dear!" Verity squeals tucking a flower into my dress. I'm overwhelmed by their bubbliness so I just follow behind them, staying a couple strides behind Verity. Once in the compartment, I take a seat beside the smiling boy, it was either that or the serious faced red-headed chick. Yes, chick. My mother taught me the word, I'm very proud of it.

Before I know it, Audrey has pulled me out of my chair and is spinning me around in a circle. I giggle and pull free from her grasp. I reach one arm out to July to steady myself. He catches me and pushes me back towards the dancing. Audrey shows me this fun dance and I easily catch on.


	36. Train Rides: Ivy Osborne, Ariella Sams

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews :D Keep them coming :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG, If I did Prim and Finnick would still be alive. **

**Ivy Osborne's POV**

"So Ashton, are you going to give us any advice?" Leonardo suddenly asks, talking to our mentor. I nod eagerly wanting to hear his answer. I glance over at the 8-year-old and 4-year-old.

"Girls listen this might be vital." I say. Ariella turns to face Ashton Oak whilst Megan stares at me confused.

"What does vital mean?" She asks.

"Important, right?" Ariella asks turning to me. I nod and train my bright green eyes back on Ashton.

"Oh yes, ummm….get your hands on a sword or an axe." He says.

"That's all? Megan can't even pick one up, let alone use it." I shriek. Ashton shrugs.

"That's how I won." He mutters. I roll my eyes and push back my chair from the table.

"When your going to tell us something useful, let me know." I say, stomping out of the room. I can hear light footsteps behind me, but I don't bother to turn around. I round the bend and am forced to stop, because of the wall in front of me. I slide to the ground and lay my head on my knees. Who am I kidding, I can't do this, I can't win.

"Ivy? Are you ok?" A soft voice asks. I ignore the voice and burry my nose deeper into my arms.

"You know I can still see you…" She giggles placing a small hand on my arm. I look up at the 8-year-old and she smiles kindly at me. "Don't cry Ivy, it's going to be okay." Ariella whispers sweetly. I smile, almost believing her because of the determination on her face.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because I just do, we can win, together." She smiles. A smile plays on my lips.

"How do you know we'll be together?" I ask.

"Because I just do," She says again. I laugh and wrap my arm around her, bringing her warm body close to mine.

"Your not scared, are you?" I ask her.

**Ariella Sams's POV Age 8**

I rest my head on her chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart. I shake my head, but inside I'm screaming. I can't kill anyone, it just wouldn't be, _right. _

I pull back from our embrace and stand up; reaching a hand out to her I give her an encouraging smile. She takes my hand and we walk this way back to the compartment.


	37. Train Rides: Secret Caverse, Anabella

**Hey guys! I hope u like this chappie :D Review please even if it's only one word, reviews REALLY motivate me to write :D**

**-Soph**

**Secret Caverse's POV**

"Are you ok?" I ask Ember, who sits in her chair staring out the window.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, what about you?"

"You know as good as can be regarding the situation." I say laughing a bit. Ember laughs to but then she goes back to being in control.

"I know exactly what you mean.." Ember says. She glances over at the two sisters cuddled together on the end of the couch. "What do you think about them?"

"It's sad that their sisters," I say automatically. "Must be hard on the parents."

"I hear ya." Ember says giving me a small smile.

"Who do you think our mentor will be?" I ask suddenly.

"I don't know." Ember says with a sigh. She glances back over at the little girls, and the corners of her mouth turn into a frown. "It's just not fair, how such young girls had to be picked." She says. "I can't stand to see them hurt," She says her green blue eyes glistening with tears.

"I hear ya."I say causing Ember to shoot me a weak smile.

"One winner then.." She says taking a deep breath.

"One winner." I repeat suddenly aware of her words. She's trying to tell me that she'll do anything to win.

"Me too…" I whisper not even sure if I mean the words coming out of my mouth.

**Anabella Maths's POV Age 3**

Isabella's strong arm around my shoulder, comforts me and I find myself snuggling into her body, trying to get warm .Not only is it freezing in this compartment, but the fact that I'm only wearing a thin dress makes it worse. I try to hide my discomfort and open my mouth to talk, as usual Isabella gets there first.

"Ana, we have to stick together, okay?" She asks me.

"Through what?" I ask innocently, causing Izzy to sigh and plant a kiss on the crown of my head.

"Through the Hunger Games," She whispers. I cock my head to the side, eyes full of curiosity.

"The what?"

"The Hunger Games, Mommy and Daddy will see us, but we won't see them." She says her brown eyes tearing up.

"Izzy, why are you crying?" I ask reaching a small hand up to my sisters face.

"I'm not," She says giving me a weak grin and then squeezing my hand. "I'm just nervous…" She trails off. I don't bother to ask why, because I have a feeling she won't tell me, so I just rest my head on her shoulder and lull myself to sleep.


	38. Train Rides: Anita Stark, Jasmine Ryan

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update, I have been to busy to write, hopefully I'll be able 2 get u the next chappie soon :D Love you all and thanks for the awesome reviews! Keep reviewing it makes me want to update more!**

**Anita Stark's POV**

The train car whizzes past the many fields, going faster then he fastest runner in the world. I swivel around in my seat facing Drake. Drake's expression remains collected as he raises and eyebrow to question my actions. I simply shrug my shoulders and look the other way. I train my eyes on the corner of the curtain, folding my hands in my lap as the curtain flutters in the cool evening breeze. I can about tell the time, by how dark it is outside. The sky is dark, allowing the stars to come out. Taking my time, I raise myself from my seat and head out the compartment door.

"Anita where are you going?" Jasmine asks, her brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"To walk." I say calmly, taking a step in front of her and gently pushing her put of the way.

"Can I come?" She asks. I sigh and look at her, hope is etched on her face and her eyes are lit up. I can't help but mentally kick myself. All I need right now is to be alone.

"No, go play with Naria." I say firmly. Her smile turns into a frown and her brown eyes glisten with tears. I don't have time to shout out an apology before she slips back into the compartment I was previously in. I sigh and make my way towards the dimly lit corridor.

**Jasmine Ryan's POV Age 4**

I stumble into the compartment, never haven felt this rejected. Drake gives me a small smirk that I return with a smile. He looks away quickly and I settle down next to Naria.

"I'm so tired." I say, yawning. Naria looks at me curiously and then nods her head. I squint my eyes noticing the dainty silver chain, dangling around her neck. "Pretty necklace." I say motioning to her chain.

"Thanks." She whispers. Her hair falls in wisps around her face as she unclasps it from around her neck, she places it in my hand. "You like?' She asks eagerly, looking me squarely in the eyes.

"Yah, its gorgeous, who gave it to you?" I ask.

"A friend." She states simply. I nod my head and turn to a magazine randomly sprawled on the coffee table in front of me.

**Hope you like! Love you and please review :D**

**-Soph**


	39. People Who Will Be In Chariot Rides

**Hey guys! Here you go, these are the people that will be in Chariot Rides! Just remember if their not in Chariot Rides, they'll be in Training Center :D Love you all**

**Note: These were picked at random**

1. Belinda Grant/Emma Seller

2. Kyle Adams/Audrey Kainer

3. Dust Radiant/Lena Hollow

4. Sparkle Velia/Mackenzie Jazz

5. Kathrina Chalice/Isabel Maths

6. Tynan Ree/Naria Janis


	40. Train Rides: AshleyOak Terragon,Lillia

**Hey guys! I hope you guys had a good day today :D After this update I will officially decide who wins and all that horrific stuff. I love you all :D**

**-Soph**

**Ahsley-Oak Terragon's POV**

I clutch at my throbbing head and wince. I hate the awful scent of dried blood that infiltrates my nose as I inhale. My dark green eyes land on Isabel and I look away. I never knew it would be this hard to hold a grudge against her. If she hadn't volunteered, at least one of us would be able to live until we're old. I sigh and watch as Isabel lifts herself from her seat and makes her way over to me.

"You gonna ignore me until you die?" She asks me, a serious expression etched on her angry face.

"No, just until….Oh shoot." I curse, slamming my fist against the table.

Diana looks up at my disturbance and a small smile flutters onto my face. She snorts and looks away distracted by two-year old Minnie, who sits in the seat next to me. Her eyes are ringed with red; I doubt she had a good goodbye. I shift my body so that I face her. Swooping low I place a hand on the seat beside me.

"Are you okay, Minnie?" I ask. The little girl sniffles and looks up at me.

"Yeth." She whispers. I sigh and wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"Do you understand what is going on?" I ask.

"No," She answers, slightly stiffening at my touch. Soon she sinks into my arm and I rub her back comfortingly.

Someone taps me on the head and I recoil from their touch.

"You should really get that checked out." Diana says motioning to my head and flipping down on the seat opposite of me.

"I know…" I state giving her a warm smile, which she ignores.

**Lillia Summer's**

My skinny knees rest against my chest, as I lean forward in my seat in the velvet floor. I gently reach an arm out to the carpet singes as the tears fall on to the ground by my feet. I ignore them trying to think of a positive reason for being on this train. All I can think of at the moment is more food. More and more tears roll down my porcelain cheeks as I glance up at the window. Sceneries fly past me making me dizzy. I wish I was anywhere but here, anywhere would be better. I burry my head in my knees and let out a small sob.

**Please review! Love you all**

**-Soph**


	41. MinionTributes

**Hey guys hope you like this chap! I love you all and please, pretty please review!**

**-Soph**

**Courage Underfeld's POV**

I clear my throat, gently tapping my foot against the ground.

"Courage take your place." A cameraman shouts at me causing me to retaliate and hit my elbow against the column I was previously leaning on. I yelp, receiving glares from all the working people around me.

I take my place in my seat and wink at the camera hoping that its recording. I can see the red light flash on as someone yells "action" in my face.

"Hello!" I screech not taking time to recover from my momentary blindness. "Who want's to know which lovely tributes are paired with which cute minions? I am!" I scan over my sheet and then flash the camera a small smile.

"Belinda Grant your minion is…..,drumroll please…Emma Seller!"

**Belinda Grant's POV**

My eyes wander over to Emma and I can see her green gaze land on mine. For a second, our eyes meet and a sly smile pulls at my lips.

**Skylark Rayden's POV**

"Skylark Rayden and Margaret Maine!" I quickly swivel around in my seat and tear the identification files out of my mentor's hand, who looks up startled. I flip through the pages and find Margaret Maine. My eyes scan her page.

**_Name: Margaret Maine_**

**_Age: 6_**

**_Eye Color: Brown_**

**_Hair Color: Ash Blonde_**

**_Extra: Tomboy_**

A big smile fights itself onto my face as I look up from her sheet of paper. _"Not bad." _I think.

**Kerra Long's POV**

"Kerra Long and Sophia Pabento!" Courage shrieks making me want to cover my ears. My mentor Riley Diamond thrusts Sophia's picture in front of my face and whispers consolences into my ear. _"Wonderful a two-year old." _I think.

**Kyle Adams's POV**

"Wait, who is she?" I ask, referring to Audrey Kainer.

"Don't ask me." Kerra says shrugging her shoulders and flopping down in the seat next to me. I snort causing her to glare at me.

**Lisandra Elizabeth Collyn's POV**

"Lisandra Elizabeth Collyn and Rebecca Jones!"

My smile brightens as I look at Becca. She scoots closer to me and I wrap my around her shoulder. Macey looks at us questioningly and sits next to Macey.

**Dust Radiant's POV**

Lena Hollow? She was the little girl with the long brown curly hair, right?

**Sparkle Velia's POV**

Who's Mackenzie Jazz, I have no idea.

**Lemouras Raport's POV**

I remember the two twins, but I can't remember which ones which, Sparkle took over the files of the minions, urgently trying to find Mackenzie.

**Jacinda Evening Lark's POV**

"Who'd you get?" Jacobsan Manson asks me.

"Weren't you paying attention?" I call back, letting my voice carry through the room. He rolls his eyes and grabs his minions file from his seat.

Sunny Thyme….

**Jacobsan Manson's POV**

**Name: Annie Moore**

**Age: 4**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Sibling: Ally, Tallia, Jemma**

**Kathrina Chalice's POV**

Isabella Maths, one of the sisters. I might have to team up with her sisters tribute just to make her happy.

**July Zachary's POV**

Alexis Bane seems to be interesting, she seems pretty from her file. I think she might actually be a decent minion. _I hope…._

**Ivy Osborne's POV**

**Name: Ariella Sams**

**Age: 8**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Leonardo Baron's POV**

"Leonardo Baron and Madison Reese!" Courage shouts.

"The blonde?" I ask. "The one who volunteered?" My mentor smiles and nods giving me an encouraging laugh.

**Emlyn Chaston's POV**

**Name: Samantha Laine**

**Age: 6**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Tynan Ree's POV**

"Naria is the one from District 11 right?" I ask Emlyn.

"Yup." She chirps.

**Ellerose Mare's POV**

Minnie Scotta…hmmmm…..doesn't seem to bad, she seems kinda cute. She is only 10 years younger then me.

**Barlee Marson's POV**

"Abigail Dyme and Barlee Marson!" He shouts causing me to flinch when I hear my name.

**Ember Greene's POV**

**Name: Mirium Tone**

**Age: 7**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Secret Caverse's POV**

I get the younger sister, I'm not sure if that makes me happy or sad.

**Anita Stark's POV**

**Name: Jazzmine Ryan**

**Age: 4**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**feel good**

**Drake Stark's POV**

A 4-year old, who I can protect seems fine. I am sort of disappointed, I wish she was older.

**Isabel- Skye Terragon's POV**

Diana is pretty, I just hope she won't mind getting pushed around.

**Ashley-Oak Terragon's POV**

**Name: Lillia Summers**

**Age: 4**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**_Sorry if this chapter is bad, I'm having writers block, but felt the need to write this chapter. So please review :D_**


	42. Chariot Rides: Belinda Grant,Emma Seller

**Hey guys! I thought I owed u another chap, so here goes :D Love you all :D**

**Belinda Grant's POV**

My hand clasps around Emma's, pulling her towards the chariot where I can see Skylark and Margaret already in position. Emma and I's matching diamond dresses swivel around our hips, making us slow down. I try to pick Emma up but with her diamond dress on, she's just to heavy.

"Ready?" He asks me. I nod noticing that Abigail's dress matches Emma's and mine. Skylark pulls me up into the chariot and by his side. I lean over to help Emma on. "Smile." He hisses at me. I slap a smile onto my face and grab Emma's hand once again.

Boredom shines on her face but I ignore it. Finally, she sticks out her bottom lip and glares at me.

"I'm bored." She whimpers.

"Shhhh…just a few minutes." I say as the chariot begins to move forward. Emma lets go of my hand and crosses her arms together.

"I'm bored." She says seconds later. Skylark glares at her, leaving his hateful thoughts lingering in the air. Cheers are heard as our chariot moves through the crowd. I smile brightly and wave.

"Emma, wave." Skylark commands wrenching her hand free from her crossed position. Emma stays silent but she half-heartedly waves at the audience who go crazy at the slightest movement from her hand.

**Emma Seller's POV Age 3**

I tune out the presidents speech, staring at a blank space above his head. I glance up at Belinda's animated face. A proud, happy face looks back at me and I smile, trying to mirror her expression. The chariot begins to move again and I catch site of the tributes. There faces stone still, faces lowered to the ground. The site of this makes me laugh so I throw my head back, emitting a high-pitched laugh. Belinda places one of her arms on mine, but I shake it off. _"Don't touch me…" _I think.

**Hope you like! Please review :D  
-Soph**


	43. Chariot Rides: Kyle Adams, Audrey Kainer

**Hey guys! I hope you like :D Please review and I love you all! **

**Xoxoxooxox**

**-Soph**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Kyle Adams's POV**

"So are you in with the careers?" I ask Kerra, appearing behind her. She swivels around to face me, a smile plastered on her face.

"Of course." She says. I nod.

"Let's go ask the idiots from four." I bark grabbing her elbow and pulling her forward.

The girls from four sits alone, legs crossed, looking straight ahead.

"Yo Sparkle!" I shout causing her to turn her head to look at me. He eyebrows knit together once she sees me and Kerra.

"What?" She growls.

"Are you a career or not?" Kerra pipes up.

"Of course." Sparkle giggles, waving Lemouras over. "He's in to." She says. Lemouras nods and shoots us a smile.

"What about the tributes from 1?" Lemouras suddenly asks.

"I dunno." I shrug.

"You should go, it's about to start." Sparkle says motioning us back to our chariot.

"Nice to meet you." Kerra giggles following me back towards our chariot.

"Well, that was pleasant." I say clambering into my seat. Kerra snorts and takes her place besides Mackenzie and Margaret.

"Ready girls?" I ask making my voice softer for them. They nod eagerly as the chariot begins to move.

**Audrey Kainer's POV**

My blue dress floats to the ground in the back and in the front it reaches my knees. I giggle as Kathrina pulls my hair from my face and into a tight knot at the top of my head, as instructed by my stylist. I fall forward as the chariot begins to move but July catches me and flings me into my seat. I clutch Alexis's hand and glance at our pretty faces on the large screen. I can't help but notice Alexis's usually happy expression, sad. Her bottom lip quivers and she leans towards me, as not to keel forward.

"I can't do this Aud." She whispers, tears brimming in her eyes. I wipe her tears away.

"Yes, you can and you will, come one." I give her a sweet smile and gently push her body off of me, letting her wait shift over to July.

**Please review, I love u all :D**

**Xoxoxo**

**-Soph**


	44. Chariot Rides: Dust Radiant, Lena Hollow

**Hey guys! I hope you like :D Love you all :D**

**-Soph**

**Dust Radiant's POV**

Rebecca and Macey pull on my arms, making me feel sick.

"Girls, please." I shout. They instantly fall silent and clamber onto the chariot. Lisandra says something to me but I can't hear her. I shake my head.

"Looks like someone's eyeing you." She says motioning over to Jacinda Evenig Lark. I roll my eyes and clamber up beside her.

"Whatever,"

"Come one Dust, don't you think she would be a good ally?"

"If your so keen on making allies why don't you make some?" I ask her.

"I will." She snaps, turning her head abruptly away from me.

"So…. Are you going to try to make allies with their tributes?" She asks pointing to my nieces. I shrug.

"Again with the allies." Lisandra snorts giving me a rude look.

"Just trying to be friendly." She grunts as the chariot begins to move forward.

"Yah? Well, it's not working." I mumble, training my eyes on a spot in the distance. I can hear her shuffle her feet as Macey turns to me.

"What'th happening uncle Dutht?" She asks me.

"We're riding on a chariot for a couple of minutes." I say taking her hand and squeezing. Rebecca looks at me as the chariot slows down.

"Now what?" She asks.

"Now we get out and go to bed." I say, stepping off the chariot and helping my nieces down. I gently raise Macey into the air and rest her against my hip, and take Rebecca's hand with my free one.

"Are you girls tired?" I ask leading them towards the elevator. They nod, and Macey lays her head gently on my shoulder. Seconds later, her breathing grows heavy and she sighs contentedly.

"What floor?" a skinny girl asks me, her hand hovering over the buttons.

"Three." I say. She nods.

"Dust Radiant?" She asks.

"Yup, and you are?"

"Ellerose Mare." The girl says, her sharp green eyes bearing into mine. "This is Lena, Lena Hollow." She says motioning to the small girl, standing behind her legs. My eyes pop out and I reach my hand out to the little girl.

"She's my minion." I whisper. Ellerose nods and gently grabs Lena from behind her.

"Hi, Lena." I whisper, kneeling down to be the same height as her. Lena's eyes widen and she scurries behind Ellerose again.

"Nice meeting you." Ellerose says as the elevator stops at the third floor. She waves to the girls and me as I exit the elevator.

**Lena Hollow's POV**

I emerge from behind Ellerose's legs and pull on the hem of her shorts. Ellerose lets out a sweet laugh and gently raises me onto her hip.

"What was that about Len?" She asks me. She kisses my cheek lightly as the elevator stops at the next floor. "You can't be shy around him, he's your tribute." She whispers, rubbing her hand along my arm, comfortingly.

"I don't want him to be my tribute, I want you." I giggle, wrapping my pudgy arms around her neck.

"I know," She says. "I know."

**Hope you all like it :D Love you all :D  
-Soph**


	45. Chariot Rides: Sparkle Velia, Mackenzie

**Hey guys!:D Love you all and PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW :D It makes me write more :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, because if I did, neither Prim nor Finnick would be dead**

**Sparkle Velia's POV**

"Move it." I yell at Lillia and Madison. Madison pouts, sticking her bottom lip out. I push her forward, behind Lillia, trying to handle them both at the same time. Lemouras Rayport is walking ahead trying to find the tributes from four, in order to ask them if they are in the career alliance or not.

We find Belinda first.

"Belinda are you in the career alliance or not?" Lemouras interrogates. Belinda shakes her head and walks away slowly. Lemouras stands their, dumbfounded, watching Belinda walk away. I can't help but laugh at his surprise.

"She doesn't even look that strong." He scoffs. I give him a small smile and am swiveled around by the boy from one.

"I'm in." he growls.

"Cool." I say glancing at Lemouras who raises his eyebrows at me. Lemouras grabs my hand, and leads the minions and I to the elevator.

"What floor are we going to?" Lillia asks her eyes sweet and innocent.

"4, Lilli." He says. I can see the small girl recoiling form the use of his nick-name, but she shrugs it off.

"I HATE ELEVATORS." Madison shrieks. I shoot Lemouras a smirk.

"We'll be off in just a second." Lemouras says. Madison's eyes narrow as she looks at us.

"But, I want to get off…NOW." She screams. I bang my head against the wall, causing Lemouras to laugh.

"It's okay Maddie." Lillia says putting her small hand on the older girl. Maddie shrugs Lillia's kind hand off and crosses her arms.

**Mackenzie Jazz's POV Age 8**

My mind wanders to far off things as I watch, tiny heads bobbing in the crowds.

_Why can't I be one of them, instead of stranded with a career in the arena? _I think. I shake my hair out of its ponytail and give Margaret a small smile.

"This is so exciting." Margaret yells seizing my hands. I roll my eyes.

"It's the Hunger Games, What do you expect?" I say. Now its Margaret's turn to roll her eyes.

"I'm kidding, I hate The Hunger Games."

"Don't let Kerra hear you say that," I mumble as I slip into my bed, clothed in my pajamas. Margaret takes the brush from the night table and takes a seat behind me, gently running the fancy brush through my light brown hair.

"She'll never hear me." Margaret says. "I can't believe we are both stuck in the career pack."

"Maybe we should run for it, together." She says suddenly.

"That wouldn't turn out well, remember we die if they die." I say, motioning to my throat and drawing an imaginary line across it.

**Hope you like and Please review :D**


	46. Chariot Rides: Kathrina Chalice, Isabel

**Hey guys, sorry its been so freaking long. Gosh, I've been busy. Im going camping this weekend so I probably won't be able 2 write u that much. Cross Country ended today, so I might have more time to write. I love you all!**

**-Soph**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG**

**Kathrina Chalices POV**

"Are you Kathrina?" A little voice asks, causing me to look down at the big brown eyes, floating underneath my face.

"Yes." I whisper, bending down to the sweet little girls level.

"I'm Isabel." She says, a smile spreading across her round face.

"It's nice to meet you." I say giving her shoulder a small squeeze.

"This is my little sister, Anabella." She says pulling a smaller girl from behind her back.

"Hi." I say examining the other little girl's features. Anabella takes a small step to the side, hiding her body from my view. I give a small laugh and turn back to Isabel.

"I have to go get on the chariot now, you should to." I say motioning to their chariot, almost ready to go. Isabel nods eagerly and hops off, pulling her sister behind her. The twelve-year-old boy stands by himself and greets then at the other chariot.

**Isabel Maths's POV**

"We met her." I say taking Secrets outstretched hand and hopping onto the slow moving chariot. I swivel around, pulling Anabella up behind me. Secret smiles at Anabella warmly and pats the spot next to him, for her to sit down in. Anabella seizes my hand and drags me down with her. I heave a sigh as I plop down next to her. Immediately, my arm wraps around her small shoulders, and my chin rests on the crown of her curly, brown hair.

"Are you excited?" Secret asks, peering over Anabellas shoulder. I shrug, as the chariot accelerates. "So is that a yes?" He asks.

I shake my head, letting my brown waves bounce around. "Not at all." I say, shooting the crowd a nervous smile.


	47. People Who Will Be In TCD1

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update (again.) I've been busy…..I will probably be able 2 update a lot these next 5 days becuz of fall break :D Love you all. Last Chariot rides will follow this chap :D I love you all :D**

**-Soph**

**People Who Will Be In Training Center Day 1**

Kerra Long/Sophia Pabento

Jacobsan Manson/Annie Moore

Ellerose Mare/Minnie Scotta

Ember Greene/Mirium Tone

Drake Stark/Megan James

Isabel-Sky Tarragon/Diana May


	48. Chariot Rides: Tynan Ree and Naria Janis

**Hey guys! Heres the next chap, as promised! I love you all :D**

**-Soph**

**_This is for you katnissfire87654, I hope you like it :D_**

**Tynan Ree's POV**

"You look gorgeous." I gush, catching site of Emlyn's beautiful dress.

"Thanks." She says, while looking at me quizzically. I shrug my shoulders and glance at the two girls clambering into the chariot. "Well don't you look pretty." Emlyn says, smiling widely at the two minions.

"I know," Samantha says simply, she stiffly plops down next to me and turns her head away from mine. I shrug my shoulders again turning to Emlyn and Sophia. Emlyn has Sophia perched on her lap, giggling about something. I smile as the chariot begins to move. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Emlyn gently lift Sophia off her lap, I stick my hand out to Sophia, placing her gently back on Emlyn's lap.

"They'll love it." I say, smiling kindly at Emlyn. Emlyn thanks me and trains her eyes on a point in the distance.

"See didn't they love it?" I ask once the chariot stops. Emlyn nods and waves to the cheering crowd. I help them out of the chariot, hop down myself an am cornered by our mentor, Ali Velvet.

"Back to our floor, NOW." She shouts, sending the minions scattering forward.

**Naria Janis's POV, Age 8**

I stand in my underwear, chin lifted in the air, my heart beating rapidly. I can't describe this feeling, this feeling of confinement. I feel like I need to jump out of my skin and skip around the building, naked. I feel like I need to grow wings and fly. I feel the need to stuff my face until I'm rolling on the ground in pain. But most of all, I feel like I am on fire. A fire that burns bright, a fire that never goes away.

**Hope you like, and please review :D It helps me want to write more!**

**Love,**

**Soph**


	49. Training 1: Kerra Long & Sophia Pabento

**Hey guys! Whats up? I hope you like the first Training Center Day 1, chapter :D I love you all :D**

**-Soph**

**Kerra Long's POV**

"Wake up, Kerra!" Riley Diamond, my mentor shrieks from outside the door. I lift my head off my pillow, whilst tugging at a loose strand of my dark brown hair.

"I'm already awake!" I growl back, pushing the covers back from my body.

"It's time for breakfast." Riley says as I open the door for him. His black hair sticks up in spikes and his dark eyes are wide-awake.

"Fine." I grumble, shouldering the door closed. I follow Riley into the dining room, snickering about his horrendous dark blue suit.

"Sleep well, Kerra?" My stylist Marley Regalea asks. Her black hair not surprisingly pulled into a ponytail.

"Yah, pretty good, how bout you?" I ask, trying not to be my normal rude self.

"Sad…" She says simply causing Riley to roll his eyes.

"It's always sad…" He says. I laugh but am interrupted by Kyle, fully dressed, barreling through the door.

"Are you almost ready to go?" He asks. I look down at my pajama-clad body.

"Do I look ready?" I ask, causing Riley to glare at me. "Sorry." I mumble, stumbling out of the room. I quickly shove some black clothes on and run the brush through my dark brown hair.

"I'm ready!" I shout, coming into the dining room again. Kyle looks up at me from his empty plate. I give him a small smile, then seize his wrist and pull him forward. "Come on." I say pulling him into the elevator. Riley follows behind us, shaking his head at my behavior.

As the elevator doors open for us to exit, I breathe out, noticing that I was holding my breath in it.

"Okay Kerra, Kyle, stay close." Riley says wrapping his arm around my back. I recoil at his touch, but follow close behind.

"Where are the minions?" I ask.

"Their coming with their caretaker." Riley says motioning to the elevator door.

"Kerra this is your minion, your expected to stick with her throughout training." Riley says shoving a little girl at me.

"Hey sweetie!" I say kneeling down to the little girls height. "Your Sophia, right?" I ask. She nods her head enthusiastically. "How old are you, Sophia?" I ask. She holds up her hand to me, two fingers raised in the air. "Four?" I ask pretending to not know. She shakes her head, sending her brown curls flying. Giggling, she takes my hand and raises two of my fingers in the air. "Oooohh," I say. "Your two! Wow, your such a big girl." She nods her head again, giggling.

"Kerra you ready?" Kyle asks, his hand pulling his minion forward. I wave to her making her smile at me. She squirms free from his grasp and makes her way over to Sophia and I.

"Are you Kerra?" She asks, her sing songy voice reaching my ears. I nod. "I'm Audrey." She says sticking her hand out to shake mine. I give her a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you." I say.

"What station do you guys wanna go to first?" Skylark asks, coming up behind us with the minion from District 2, Margaret. I wave to her, watching her wave back to me.

"Why don't we do swimming or throwing knifes and daggers." I say. I want to get better at my weaknesses.

"Okay." Skylark says.

"I'm gonna go round up the rest of the careers," Kyle says. "Look after Audrey, would you?" He asks, already starting off towards the girl from four.

"No." I say sarcastically causing Skylark to laugh. Skylark and I troop over to the knife throwing station and begin it. Margaret tries to teach Audrey and Sophia how to throw a dagger but they refuse to. Margaret raises over her shoulder, throws the knife and it lands right in the center of the target. I raise my eyebrows at Skylark.

**Sophia Pabento's POV Age 2**

The dagger leaves my hand, landing only a few inches In front of me. Audrey pats me on the back, her dagger not reaching much farther then mine. I tug at Kerra's sleeve who seems to be doing a pretty good job.

"I can't do it." I whisper.

"Oh Soph," She says pulling me into a stiff hug. "You'll get it, just keep trying." After a few more tries Kerra, Audrey, Skylark, Margaret and I move to the swimming station. Audrey, Margaret, and I change into our swimsuit and stand by the side of the pool.

"I'm not good at swimming." Kerra says nervously glancing at the water.

"That's okay." Audrey says taking her hand. They jump into the water at the same time, and I can see their feet bouncing against the paved ground. I giggle, now wet by their splash. Audrey holds out her hands to me, and I gladly throw myself into them. Audrey holds me close to her chest while letting Kerra swim in the deeper end with Margaret and Skylark.

**Review please! Love you all :D**

**-Soph**


	50. Training2: Jacobsan Manson & Annie Moore

**Hey guys! Whats up? Hope you guys are enjoying! Thanks for sticking with me until the games :D I love you all :D**

**Emeraldpaw: 5 points**

**Katnissfire87654: 5 points**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 10 Points**

**Kayla Queen: 30 Points**

**Lastsacrifice: 5 Points**

**Jacobsan Manson's POV**

"Sooooo…..What are your angles for training?" My stylist Squirrel asks Jacinda and I, whilst spreading peanut butter on nut bread. As she finishes spreading, her big buck-teeth sink into the brown bread, making me flinch in disgust.

"Catch the career's attention." I blurt out causing my mentor Larkspur Skye's blue eyes to widen.

"What?" He asks, "Nooooo…their sooooooo…." He says looking around trying to find a word. "Bloodthirsty." He says settling on a word. He gently strums his harp, letting out a sweet note of music.

"Yeah….so am I" I say. Larkspur looks revolted as I push my chair back from the table.

"Ooooohhh a career from district 5, pretty rare huh?" She asks as I seize her wrist, gently pulling her into the elevator.

"Well, actually no, see careers can be from anywhere." I say, leaning against the wall of the elevator. Jacinda rolls her eyes, then leans in close to my face, I can feel her breath, hot against my lips.

"That was a rhetorical question, bud." She says, pulling back away from me. I sigh, praying for the elevator door to open.

"Just saying, I was messing with you." I say, barreling out the door before she could respond.

"Sure you were, _bud._" I can hear her say, I chance a glance over my shoulder and chuckle at the sigh of her mobbed by her stylist.

I begin walking towards the hatchet area, but am interrupted by Lawdana Wind, the minions trainer, who has Annie Moore resting against her hip.

"Here you go child," Lawdana says throwing Annie Moore into my startled arms. I immediately place her down on the ground. She looks at me expectantly, her blue eyes baring into mine. I roll my eyes and place my hand on her shoulder, guiding her towards the hatchets.

Squatting down to Annie's level, I give her a stiff smile.

"Listen, I'm going to get us into the careers, so you just need to show off what you are good at….which is?" I ask her. She looks at me wide-eyed, hands on her hips. "Never mind then…..just stand by my side and look interested." I say.

Apparently Annie is very good at listening to people because she places her self to the right of me, eyes locked on the hatchet settled in my rough hand. I glance over at the careers, making sure at least one of them has their attention on me. Just my luck, I can see Kyle staring forcefully at me, daring me to drop the hatchet. I fling the hatchet into the air, watching in slow motion as it lands straight in the middle of the target.

Kyle groans, turning to his fellow careers, he motions towards me and I watch his lips move as he explains the story. Kerra and Skylark nod along to the story. Finally, Kerra and her little minion Sophia, come up to Annie and I.

"You two want in?" She asks us, tilting her head back to examine my stature.

"Yes." I say automatically, not chancing a glance at Jacinda who stand close by. "Cool, come join us." She says hooking her arm through mine.

**Annie Moore's POV Age 4**

I lift my head off the pillow, quickly glancing at Sunny Thyme, sleeping soundly in the fancy bed across the room. I slip out of bed, letting my small, white feet hit the cold wooden ground. I bite my lip, not wanting to cry out. I pad over to Sunny's bed, reaching a hand out to her head, I open my mouth.

"Boo!" She cries sitting up in bed. I jump backwards, startled by her interference. "Sunnny, you scared me…." I say placing a hand over my heart. She cocks her head to the side.

"Sorry," She whispers. I give her a shaky smile, pulling her out of the bed. She toddles forward and then falls onto her butt. I giggle, taking her hand and letting her lean all of her weight on me.

In the bathroom, I help her brush her teeth and splash water onto her face.

"What do I wear?" She asks. At that exact moment, Lawdana Wind bursts into the room. Sunny and I whirl around, scared by our intruder. Lawdana's knee length grey hair shines, bringing out the grey in her light blue eyes.

"These." She says shoving matching leggings at us.

She helps us into the long sleeved shirts and leggings, then shovels us into her arms.

**Hope you like and please review!**


	51. Training Center 3: Ellerose Mare, Minnie

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! Love you all :D**

**EmeraldPaw: 5 Points Points**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 10 Points**

**Connorxrisa897: 5 Points**

**Ellerose Mare's POV**

I plop down in a random seat and land Minnie on the seat next to mine. I rub my hip, tired of carrying Minnie around all morning.

"Who would have thought we would be the ones sitting with a 12-year-old." Drake Stark says, sitting down stiffly next to Minnie. Minnie scoots towards me, startled by the tall guy next to her.

"Seriously." Anita answers, taking the seat next to me.

"Here's the deal kiddo." Drake says turning towards me and Minnie. I pull Minnie onto my lap, trying to stop her from trembling. She is very shy, from what I've learned throughout training.

"You, ally with us." He says. I shake my head in disbelief.

"Me? Why?" I ask.

"Your not to bad at archery." Anita says.

"And your small, and fast." Drake says winking at me. "Sooo, what do you say kiddo?" Drake asks. I give them a shaky smile.

"Let me ask Minnie." Anita and Drake both roll their eyes as I swivel Minnie around on my lap. "What do you say Min?" I ask. She nods her head, looking shyly at Anita. "Were in." I say.

"Good." Drake says.

"All minions please report to the cafeteria door." I sigh, lifting Minnie into the air, to rest on my hip.

"I'll take Jasmine and Megan," I say taking the two little four-year-old's hands. They bob in front of me.

"Now listen Minnie." I say once at the door. "It's gonna be okay, okay?" I ask. Her face brightens.

"Okay!" She squeals, throwing her skinny arms around my neck. I watch as she toddles over to the other little girls.

Coming back to the table, I can see that Drake took Minnie's seat. I slip back into my seat and turn my expectant sharp green eyes on Anita. She leans forward as Drake shovels a handful of fruit into his mouth.

"You gonna eat?" She asks me. I nod quickly, taking the turkey sandwich in two hands.

"So, what stations would you like to go to kiddo?" Drake asks me. I open my mouth, popping a chip into it.

"Spear." I say automatically after swallowing my food.

"Ahhhh….me tooo." He says. "Good choice kiddo." He says pointing at me with a celery stick. I giggle, biting into my sandwich. Anita gives me a tight smile.

"Spears we shall." Anita says causing me to laugh harder. Drake snorts.

Once we are finished eating, I glance up at the two teens.

"What now?" I ask.

"Now, we wait." Anita says.

**Minnie Scotta's POV Age 2**

"You must be Minnie and Diana."

"Who are you?" Diana asks, crossing her arms and leaning back on her heels. I look up at the blonde woman, with wide eyes. My head tilts back and I gape.

"I'm Rose Tinton, or Rosie for you guys. Aren't you guys so rosie?" She asks. I smile and Diana snorts. I cock my head to the side questioning Diana's rudeness, besides I thought her joke was kind of funny.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Rosie asks while lifting me up in the air and resting me against her hip. I shrug, keeping my eyes locked on her pixie like face.

"To get run over by a car." Diana mutters. Rosie shakes her head.

"No silly, it's to get to the other side." She says. She carries me over to a station marked "Rose Tinton."

"Okay girls.." She says placing me in a small purple chair. Diana hops onto the seat next to mine. "Plant identification is important."

"What doeth identificathion mean?" I ask out of curiosity.

"It's like to know what and what not to eat." Rose says.

"Ohhh…." I say. Rose smiles kindly at me and turns to a big picture book.

"These, are all the possible plants that you can eat." Rose says opening the book to the first page. I glance wide-eyed at the many plants. Diana leans back in her chair, crosses her arms and sighs.

**Please review! Love you all :D**


	52. Training 4: Ember Greene, Mirium Tone

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chap :D I love you all :^D!**

**-Soph**

**Ember Greene's POV**

"Now what?" I ask motioning to the minions retreating from the room. July Zachary shrugs turning his dark green eyes expectantly on me.

"Tell each other about our selves, you know sense we are going to be together in the arena." Lisandra pipes up. Ivy nods, agreeing with her.

"Okay. I'll go first…" Lisandra says, setting her folded hands on the table. "I'm fourteen, My brother previously died in the games, and I trained for the games." She says. I nod, pointing to myself.

"I'm seventeen, I have twin brothers, I love throwing knifes." I say."

"I'm sixteen, kids love me, and I absolutely _detest _bugs." He says laughing a bit, Lisandra and I laugh along.

"I'm fifteen, I also trained for the games." She says eyeing Lisandra, "I'm a fast runner." Ivy says.

"Oh really?" Lisandra challenges. "I bet I'm faster then you." July and I exchange a amused glance.

"Not a chance." Ivy shoots back, fake glaring at her new friend.

"So let's settle this, race in the yard after lunch." Lisandra says, banging her fist against the table.

"Your on!" Ivy shrieks. I can see heads turning towards our table and I scoot forward.

"I'm pretty fast to." I pipe up. Lisandra and Ivy glance at me.

"Your on!" They both shout at the same time.

"My brain is fast." July mutters, making the three of us burst out laughing.

"I'm sure it is." I say patting him affectionately on the shoulder. He sticks his bottom lip out in a pout. "Put that adorable face away." I say throwing my hands in front of his face. He flashes me a goofy smile and stuffs a handful of bread in his open mouth.

**Mirium Tone's POV Age 7**

"Okay, archery first." Holly Feranz, District nine's trainer mumbles. She places a cold palm on my back leading me towards the tiny bows. I stretch out my arm, taking hold of Lena Hollow's small hand. Quietly, Holly places a medium sized bow in my hand and smaller one in Lena's.

"Miri, you try first, Shoot at the targets." Holly demands pushing me towards the shooting range. I spread my feet shoulder width apart and focus my brown eyes on the target. Breathing in and out, I pull the arrow back, letting the little object fly towards the standing target. I grunt once the arrow lands on the outside rim. I swivel around Holly's dark blue eyes glare at me. "Try again." She barks. Turning around again, I let a second arrow fly, this one landing closer to the bulls eye. "Well don't just stand there, try again." I hear Holly scream from behind me.

The bow's string accidentally flicks my finger and I cry out in pain.

"It didn't hurt that bad Mirium, again!" She yells. My eyesight fogs and I keel forward, sucking on my red finger. I feel a hand on my back lifting me into the air. I squirm from the persons steady grasp, landing with a thud on the rubber ground.

"Ow!" I whimper, arching my body to protect myself.

"Mirium, child, it's just a finger." She says. I roll my eyes, letting tears flow steadily down my cheeks. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see Lena trying to shoot her bow with no luck. Holly gets distracted by her and slowly moves away from me. Sighing, I lift myself off the ground and return to the bow.

**Review Please! I love you all! :D**

**-Soph :D**


	53. Training 5: Drake Stark, Megan James

**Hey guys! Sorry for the way to long update…..I've been super busy because swimming season started up. I am still continuing this story and thank u 2 all of u who have stuck with me :D Please review! And I love u all :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games!**

_I owe a lot of these so….HERE GOES!_

_Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 15 Points_

_Katnissfire87654: 10 Points_

_Would-You-Die-For-Me: 10 Points_

_Emeraldpaw: 10 Points_

_Bobpie: 15 Points_

_Ruella Roses: 30 Points_

_DeathAngel80: 10 Points_

**Here is the Sponsor Point List if u would like 2 c it :D If U don't, skip 2 the chappie: D**

**Hey guys! Here is the Sponsor list, PM me if you want me to add u 2 the list :D Love yall**

_**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 1170 Sponsor Points!**_

_**Katnissfire87654: 365 - Sponsor Points!**_

_**Purple Zippyness: 270 Sponsor Points!**_

_**Would-You-Die-For-Me: 235 Sponsor Points!**_

_**Kayla Queen: 235 Sponsor Points!**_

_**Connorxrisa897: 210 Sponsor Points! **_

_**LadyYuuki16: 165 Sponsor Points! **_

_**Kayla Queen: 145 Sponsor Points!**_

_**DeathAngel80: 110 Sponsor Points!**_

_**Lastsacrifice: 110 Sponsor Points!**_

_**EmeraldPaw: 80 Sponsor Points!**_

_**Ruella Roses: 50 Sponsor Points**_

_**White Horse: 45 Sponsor Points!**_

_**Peetamellark7475: 45 Sponsor Points!**_

_**WaffleManiac: 45 Sponsor Points!**_

_**Guest: 15 Sponsor Points**_

_**EmeraldPaw: 15 Sponsor Points**_

_**Animallover95: 10 Sponsor Points**_

_**Lover53: 10 Sponsor Points**_

_**Jakey121: 10 Sponsor Points**_

_**Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points**_

_**Qwerty124: 5 Sponsor Points**_

_**TheBEAST37: 5 Sponsor Points**_

_**Sakurayuuki1: 5 Sponsor Points**_

**_If U guys Go on my poll and then let me know u voted, u will get 10 Sponsor Points! I guest let me know that u want 2 vote and I'll send u the poll question!_**

**Without Much Further Ado….Here GOES :D **

**Drake Stark's POV**

"I say we go for it before we get those little stinkers back." Anita says fidgeting with her fingers. Ellerose rolls her eyes and I squint across the training center.

"Can we trust them kiddo?" I ask Ellerose, laying a hand on her shoulder. She nods eagerly, shooting me a weak smile.

"I'm pretty sure."

"Great. So you trust a twelve year old more then me." Anita says pushing past me towards the girl and boy standing by the large boulders.

"Let's do this." Ellerose says shrugging my hand off from her shoulder. The three of us saunter over to them, hands folded behind our backs. Ellerose starts the conversation.

"Your Emlyn, correct?" She asks the extremely short 16-year old girl. Ellerose stands over Emlyn looking down upon her with a kind of softness in her sharp green eyes.

"Yes." Emlyn says happily.

"And your Ellerose." Ellerose nods. Anita and I exchange a glance until I step forward. Clearing my throat I reach my hand out towards the small girl.

"You want in, in our alliance?" I ask. Emlyn shrinks back from my hand but her blue eyes brighten at the thought of an alliance. She seems to freeze and glances over at the boy from eight, loitering near by.

"Sure, but I won't join if I can't bring Tynan with me." She says. I grunt and Anita and I exchange another glance, this one more annoyed then the other.

"Fine!" Ellerose pipes up. I seize her by the waist and pull her towards me, motioning for Anita to join our conversation.

"What are you doing kiddo? He's just going to slow us down."

"We can help him Drake, just trust me." Ellerose says. My nose crinkles at the thought of trusting a 12-year old girl whom I met two days ago.

"Fine." I grumble, giving up and crossing my arms together. We travel back towards Emlyn and Tynan in a pack.

"Okay, you two are in." Anita says.

**Megan James's POV Age 4**

"Bye Meggie!" Ariella shrieks wrapping her skinny arms around me.

"By Ari." I say. She beams at me and heads towards where her tribute stands. I catch site of Jasmine heading over to Anita and Drake and I hurry to catch up with her.

"Oh hi Meggie!" Jasmine says when she sees me. She lifts a small arm to my shoulder.

"Hey there guys!" Ellerose shouts holding out her arms. Jasmine and I jump into her arms, giggling and squealing.

"Haha, very funny munchkins." Drake says prying from Ellerose and Jasmine. "Did u guys have a good last day of training?" Drake asks, using the voice he only uses for us. Jasmine and I nod our heads eagerly.

"Did you two see Minnie?" Ellerose asks, skimming the entirety of the room for the little toddler. I smile and point to the little figure toddling over to us.

"Thanks Meggie." Ellerose says scooping up Minnie into her arms. Minnie giggles and wraps her arms around Elleroses neck.

**Love you guys! I hope you like :D Review Please **

**P.S: I hav 2 update my other story, but then if I have time I will write up the last training center before the games :D**


	54. Training 6: Isabel-Skye Tarragon, Diana

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update, I have swimming now… :D Well anyway thank you all for sticking with me and here is the last training center chappie!**

**InSaNeAnNiE- 10 Sponsor Points**

**Sakurayuuki19- 10 Sponsor Points**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 20 Sponsor Points**

**Here is the Sponsor Point List if u would like 2 c it :D If U don't, skip 2 the chappie: D**

**Hey guys! Here is the Sponsor list, PM me if you want me to add u 2 the list :D Love yall**

**_Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 1190 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Katnissfire87654: 365 - Sponsor Points!_**

**_Purple Zippyness: 270 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Would-You-Die-For-Me: 235 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Kayla Queen: 235 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Connorxrisa897: 210 Sponsor Points!_**

**_LadyYuuki16: 165 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Kayla Queen: 145 Sponsor Points!_**

**_DeathAngel80: 110 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Lastsacrifice: 110 Sponsor Points!_**

**_EmeraldPaw: 80 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Ruella Roses: 50 Sponsor Points_**

**_White Horse: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Peetamellark7475: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_WaffleManiac: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Guest: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_EmeraldPaw: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Sakurayuuki1: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Animallover95: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Lover53: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Jakey121: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_InSaNeAnNiE: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Qwerty124: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_TheBEAST37: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_If U guys Go on my poll and then let me know u voted, u will get 10 Sponsor Points! I guest let me know that u want 2 vote and I'll send u the poll question!_**

**Isabel-Skye Tarragon's POV**

"You can't sleep either?" I say, my bare feet colliding with the cold floor of the roof. Ashley's turns to me, his dark green eyes landing on mine. He lifts a hand to his eyes, wiping the tears away. "Oh, Ash," I say enveloping him in a hug. "It's going to be okay."

"How? How is it going to be okay, Izzy? Your with the careers and I'm alone, all alone, that's all I am, alone. I won't make it a second."

"Don't you even dare talk like that Ashley-Oak Tarragon." I state firmly, my grip on his wrist tightening.

"Why?..." Ashley gulps, looking away from me. "It's true." He whispers, as a tear streams down in his pale cheek.

"No it's not." I say, barely believing myself as I say it.

"I just wanted to live my life fully, and how am I supposed to do that if the end of my life comes in the next couple of days?" He whimpers.

"Hush," I say lifting a finger to his lips.

"Your not going to die, we can win, _together." _I say through gritted teeth. Ashley rolls his eyes and intertwines his fingers with mine.

"Whatever you say Izzy," He says leaning his body against mine.

I breathe his scent in as we sit there in silence, wanting to believe that we can do this many more times.

"Better get some sleep Izzy," Ashley says after awhile, straightening up to his normal height and reaching out his hand to me. I take it and let him lift me up.

"Thanks." I mumble as we walk hand in hand back to my room.

"You know what Izzy, you are the best twin sister I could have ever hoped for."

"Ditto." I say giggling a bit. I wave to him as he enters his room.

**Diana May's POV, Age 7**

I strip the covers from my bed and climb up into it, sighing contentedly as the covers fall back against my body. I lean my head back on my pillow and gaze at the ceiling, half expecting it to swallow me up. Sighing, I glance at the clock and can faintly hear the noises of my caretaker and little Minnie. I close my eyes as the world turns to oblivion.

**Review please! Don't forget 2 vote!**


	55. Evaluations :D

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was at a sleepover ****J Anywhome…On with the evaluations!**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 15 Sponsor Points**

**Team Leo Lover: 15 Sponsor Points**

**EmeraldPaw: 20 Sponsor Points**

**Kayla Queen: 45 Sponsor Points**

**_Here is the Sponsor Point List if u would like 2 c it :D If U don't, skip 2 the chappie: D_**

**_Hey guys! Here is the Sponsor list, PM me if you want me to add u 2 the list :D Love yall_**

**_Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 1205 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Katnissfire87654: 365 - Sponsor Points!_**

**_Purple Zippyness: 270 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Would-You-Die-For-Me: 235 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Kayla Queen: 235 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Connorxrisa897: 210 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Kayla Queen: 190 Sponsor Points!_**

**_LadyYuuki16: 165 Sponsor Points!_**

**_EmeraldPaw: 115 Sponsor Points!_**

**_DeathAngel80: 110 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Lastsacrifice: 110 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Ruella Roses: 50 Sponsor Points_**

**_White Horse: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Peetamellark7475: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_WaffleManiac: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Guest: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Sakurayuuki1: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Team Leo Lover: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Animallover95: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Lover53: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Jakey121: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_InSaNeAnNiE: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Qwerty124: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_TheBEAST37: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**To go faster to the games, I decided to just list their scores! I hope u agree with the tributes scores, if u disagree, please let me know!**

**District 1: **

**Belinda Grant: 9 **

**Skylark Rayden: 9**

**District 2:**

**Kerra Long: 10**

**Kyle Adams: 10**

**District 3: **

**Lisandra Elizabeth Collyn: 7**

**Dust Radiant: 8**

**District 4: **

**Sparkle Velia: 8**

**Lemouras Rayport: 5**

**District 5: **

**Jacinda Evening Lark: 6**

**Jacobsan Manson: 7**

**District 6: **

**Kathrina Chalice: 3  
July Zachary: 6**

**District 7:  
Ivy Osborne: 5**

**Leonardo Baron: 7**

**District 8: **

**Emlyn Chaston: 5**

**Tynan Ree: 6**

**District 9: **

**Ellerose Mare: 7**

**Barlee Marson: 4**

**District 10: **

**Ember Greene: 6**

**Secret Caverse: 4**

**District 11: **

**Anita Stark: 7**

**Drake Stark: 10**

**District 12: **

**Isabel-Skye Tarragon: 7**

**Ashley-Oak Tarragon: 6**

**_Don't forget 2 review and interviews will follow :D_**

**_Love you all :D_**


	56. Interview 1-6

**Hey guys! Here is the interview Chappie :D Hope u like :D**

**Please review :D**

**Xoxoxoxo**

**-Soph**

**Belinda Grant's POV**

I wiggle my toes around inside by blue flats. Sighing, I bounce onto the stage.

"Hello there!" Georgiana shrieks pulling me onto one of the two seats. I giggle and stretch my feet out. "So Belinda, tell me, what do you think of your fellow tributes?"

"Well, they are mostly sweet people but there's a lot of things you can't tell about someone just from the outside."

"I hear ya!" Georgiana squeals, throwing her pale arm around my shoulders.

**Skylark Rayden's POV**

"Okay, lets move onto the next question, tell us about your family, we know that your sister is also a victor!" She squeals.

"Yes, but I'm better then my sister ever was, and she managed to win, somehow. Soon there's going to be two victors in the family." I say through gritted teeth.

"I'm glad your so confident about winning!" She screeches.

**Kerra Long's POV**

"See Georgiana….I'm not just fighting for me, I'm fighting for my little sister, Mia." I look straight into the camera shooting it a giant white smile.

"I love you Mia!" I shout.

"How old is Mia?" Georgiana asks, jumping on the possibility of a conversation.

"Two, she is only two." I squeal, overjoyed by the capitol.

**Kyle Adams's POV**

We sit in silence as I glare at the camera. She is almost to afraid to speak, for she opens her mouth as to say something, but then closes it, many times.

"Yeah, yeah all of you want to know if I'll survive don't you? Why can't you just wait until I'm actually slaughtering kids in the arena? It'll be much more worth your time."

**Lyssandra Elizabeth Collyn's POV**

"So Lyssandra, I've heard that your brother was in the games, I believe his name was James, is that correct?" She asks me, leaning forward in her plush chair. My brows furrow and I cross my arms.

"You know, just because my brother died in the games doesn't mean I will, it's not like we are the same person." I say firmly.

"I understand your frustration, do you hear her Capitol citizens! Lyssandra is going to win for her brother!" Georgiana says, squeezing my knee to tell me to be quiet. I glance up at her questioning her motives.

**Dust Radiant's POV**

"Dust, we heard about your massive freak out in your private training, would you tell us, do they happen often?" Something drops inside of me as I glance nervously at the camera.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean sometimes." I say.

"Oh." Georgiana looks at me weirdly.

"So what if I'm a freak?" I ask firmly, digging my heels into the ground.

"No one called you a freak Dear," Georgiana says smiling quizzically at me.

**Sparkle Velia's POV**

"What do you think of the other tributes Sparkle?"

"I'm with the careers, obviously, but I know none of the other tributes could be as good as me, obviously." I scoff. Georgiana chuckles as I look into the crowd of cheering people.

"I like your confidence, don't let it carry you away though." Georgiana says giving me one last smile as the buzzer rings.

**Lemouras Rayport's POV**

I stand chuckling behind the curtain during Sparkles interview, I like how Georgiana warned her about being over confident.

"Nice interview!" I whisper-shout as Sparkle passes me. She rolls her eyes as Georgiana calls me onto the stage.

**Jacinda Evening Lark's POV**

"You don't run from fear, you embrace it." I say as Georgiana smiles kindly at me.

"That makes sooooo much sense, that should be your motto or something." Georgiana say glancing at her long orange nails. The buzzer sounds and I raise up in my seat, flaunting my small wings.

"It is." I muster, so that only she can hear. I twirl around, my long black gown swishing around my ankles.

**Jacobsan Manson's POV**

"So we got Sparkle Velia's view on the tributes, but what are yours?"

"I think they are pretty decent. It's a shame I'm gonna have to kill them, but then I guess there's fun in that."

Georgiana whistles. "Another sure of himself one, are you sure you are going to kill people?"

"Positive." I snarl, menacingly.

**Kathrina Chalice's POV**

"What do you think of the Capitol?"

"Well it's a place I can be at least a bit safe until I am released to be killed." I say, lying a bit about being impressed by the beautiful Capitol.

"Okay then, well what about your odds in the games?"

"Well, I believe myself to be a very logical, quick-witted person, which and most likely will be a tremendous asset to me while in the games."

**July Zachary's POV**

"What do you think of the games?"

"Well they are games, why can't I have a little fun?

"No one said you couldn't have fun." Georgiana says.

**Review and 7-12 will be up soon!**

**-Soph**


	57. Interviews 7-12

**Interviews 7-12**

**Hey guys! If u don't usually read Authors notes u should read this one!**

**So far we have three AWESOME 100 word stories submitted! **

**Remember, everyone who submits one gets 10 sponsor points! **

**This is important because this is the last chappie before the bloodbath! I won't post the bloodbath until Saturday so you have until Friday night to submit your stories.**

**Please submit more stories and see the previous chapter for more details about it!**

**I am also giving you guys a chance to PM me telling me what "weapon or item" you would like the tribute you are sponsoring to go after in the bloodbath, or not go after one at all. **

**It's first come first serve so rush those PM's and or reviews in!**

**Here is your choice in items and weapons: **

**-Spear (5)**

**-Sword (3)**

**-Daggers/Knife (15)**

**-Dart Gun (2)**

**-Bow and Arrows (2)**

**-Backpack (4)**

**-Bread (6)**

**-Medicine (Specify) (4)**

**-Water Bottle (9)**

**On to the Sponsor Point Stuff!: **

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 15 Sponsor Points**

**Kayla Queen: 5 Sponsor Points**

**EmeraldPaw: 15 Sponsor Points**

**Team Leo Lover: 15 Sponsor Points**

**Katsparkle13: 10 Sponsor Points**

**InSaNeAnNiE: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Connorxrisa897: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Purple Zippyness: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Here's the Sponsor List!**

**_Here is the Sponsor Point List if u would like 2 c it :D If U don't, skip 2 the chappie: D_**

**_Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 1220 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Kayla Queen: 415 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Katnissfire87654: 365 - Sponsor Points!_**

**_Purple Zippyness: 275 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Would-You-Die-For-Me: 235 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Connorxrisa897: 215 Sponsor Points!_**

**_LadyYuuki16: 165 Sponsor Points!_**

**_EmeraldPaw: 115 Sponsor Points!_**

**_DeathAngel80: 110 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Lastsacrifice: 110 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Ruella Roses: 50 Sponsor Points_**

**_White Horse: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Peetamellark7475: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_WaffleManiac: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Guest: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Sakurayuuki1: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Team Leo Lover: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_InSaNeAnNiE: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Animallover95: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Lover53: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Jakey121: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Kats Sparkle: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Qwerty124: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_TheBEAST37: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**Ivy Osborne's POV**

I strut onto the stage, wearing my courage on my face. I quickly glance down at my silver high heels, suddenly afraid that they will give way. Shaking my momentum fear away, I plop down in my seat, giggly and ready for a question.

Once the audience settles down, Georgiana turns to me.

"Tell us about yourself." She says. A wide smile spreads across my face and I lean forward, daring Georgiana to lean towards me.

"If there is anything with me in it….it's bound to end in chaos." I say loudly, causing Georgiana to shrink back, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Well then, expect these games to be, very…..chaotic!" Georgiana shrieks, I make myself giggle and smile stupidly at the crowd, I'm going to do what it takes to win these games.

**Leonardo Baron's POV**

"Soooo Leonardo…If you had to make yourself an animal, what would you be?" I don't dare take a minute to think about it.

"Easy! A leopard."

"A leopard? Why?"

"Because I always say this….You better keep your eyes open, you never know when the leopard with strike."

"I like that, how did you come up with it."

"I don't know." I shrug. Georgiana clears her throat and looks at me strangely. "I just made it up one day." I finish. She gives me a quick thumbs up that only I could have seen and I can hear the crowd go wild with excitement.

**Emlyn Chaston's POV**

I quickly rearrange my hot pink dress strap, angling my body so that the audience can not see me fidget.

"If you had to describe yourself in two words, what would you say?"

"I think ummmm….." I look into the audience searching for a word. "Young and…..sweet."

A chorus of "boos and get off the stage's" come from the audience, and my bottom lip starts to quiver. My face turning as pink as the material of my dress. Georgiana winks at me urging me on. Ignoring the lack of politeness from the crowd.

"Just because I'm young and nice doesn't mean I'm someone to underestimate." I say firmly, raising my voice to hide the breaks in it. That gets the audience to shut up and I am satisfied with their silence.

**Tynan Ree's POV**

I quickly move to tie my black tie and straighten my green suit. Who would've known that Tynan Ree would be fussing over his looks for a dumb interview for the Capitol? Well….the point is….no one.

"Tynan Ree! Come on out!" Georgiana's shrill Capitol accent calls. Nervously, I shift towards the seat waiting to be occupied by me.

"Welcome!" Georgiana says clasping my hand firmly between hers.

"Hi." I say meekly, the audience lets out a shrill laugh causing me to chuckle.

**Ellerose Mare's POV**

"Ellerose, Darling! So nice to finally meet you, I've heard so many good things about you!" Georgiana squeals. I quickly glance backstage at Drake, who gives me a silent thumbs up.

"It's awesome to meet you to!" I say, giving her a sweet smile to cover the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"What is your least favorite thing on this earth?" She asks.

"Welll…..I do really hate snakes…" I say, mentally kicking myself for showing a weak point.

"I don't think anyone likes snakes dearie." Georgiana says squeezing my shoulder.

**Barlee Marson's POV**

"You like the Capitol?" Georgiana asks. I can't help but laugh, but quickly put my act together.

"Yes….it's very….nice." I say liking the way the word sounds. Georgiana smiles, a glint in her eye.

"You don't like me though, do you?" She asks.

"Not particularly." I say.

"The important question is do you…like…them…" She says motioning to the crowd. My brain freezes and I gulp. I resort to my favorite thing,

lying

"Of course! They are simply divine!" I say copying Georgiana's language.

**Ember Green's POV**

"Can I say something inspirational?" I ask once 30 seconds into the interview. Georgiana looks surprised but she smiles.

"Of course hon," She says motioning me to the center of the stage.

"I just wanted to share my motto…which is life is like and ocean, you have to keep on going, no matter how hard it gets."

"That was beautiful!" Georgiana says taking my hand. Now, tell me Ember, what is your strategy for your interview, I can't seem to tell." I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, according to my mentor, I was supposed to be sexy, but that doesn't really work out for me, so I'm trying out my own angle." Georgiana winks at me giving me a glimmer of hope.

**Secret Caverse's POV**

"So Secret, what are your thoughts on the games?"

"I hate the, they are murdering innocent children and that is the worst, if the careers like it so much, they can go into it by themselves." I wince, knowing I'll have to pay for that in the arena. Somehow though, I already have gotten accustomed to the idea of dying so soon, at least now it will be as an act of rebellion.

"Okay…what are your views on the capitol?"

"Even through all of it's glory and luxury, it doesn't scare me, and it never will." Georgianas eyes fill with tears for a second and she blows me a kiss.

"Thank you Secret." She says giving my hand a squeeze. I think, that she thinks, like I do, that my life had already been lost.

**Anita Stark's POV**

"You got it Anita!" Ellerose shivers, pushing me lightly onto the stage.

Once I'm settled in my seat, I reach out to Georgiana, taking her hand in mine. I need someone to hold on to, someone to comfort me.

"That's a pretty necklace," Georgiana says, leaning towards me for a better look. I lift it over my head and hand it to her. "We're all quite made here and….You'll fit right in!" She reads aloud from the surface of the charm, causing me to giggle.

"Yeah, I belive that in the arena I'll be strong, but I will take extreme measures to win, no matter what the chances are. I may take actions like a mad-man, but I'll let you in on a little secret. Mad people, are completely strange, crazy, and completely bonkers…..but the best of people are!" I finish.

"Nice!" Georgiana says.

**Drake Stark's POV**

"Wait, so you two are not related at all?"

"Exactly." I say, leaning back in my chair."

Georgiana marvels over this and moves onto the next question.

"What are you going to do in the arena?" She asks.

"Fight to the end, obviously." I say, making my voice sound as sexy as I can.

**Isabel-Skye Tarragon's POV**

"So Isabel…tell us about your twin Ashley." Georgiana says.

"I love him dearly, he is the best brother I could every hope for, I know he will be their fighting with me, every step of the way." I say, almost not believing my very own words. "If ANYONE, tries to touch Ashley-Oak they'll have to deal with me." I say.

Georgiana smirks, and goes on to ask me about my life in district 12, I answer her questions as best and as fully as I can as I grip the arm of my chair, trying not to cry.

**Ashley-Oak Tarragon's POV**

"I know I'm not strong…but all I can do is do my best, and protect my sister." I gulp.

"That's interesting, it seems to me that it is the other way around, that it is your sister who protects you. I clear my throat.

"I do my best to protect her as well, she just succeeds more then I do." I say chuchkling.

"She is a gold digger in a good way, right?" Georgiana asks.

"I guess you might say that, except she would do anything to protect people she loves."

**So that was it, last chappie before the games! This is gonna be a depressing weekend for me ****L**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	58. Bloodbath

**Hey guys! First things first! The winners of the 100 Word Story are….**

**1. ****Katsparkle13: The tribute of her choice makes it through the first day + 20 Sponsor Points!****2. **

**2. EmeraldPaw: 20 Sponsor Points!**

**Everyone Who Participated**

**Kayla Queen: 10 Sponsor Points**

**Would-You-Die-For-Me: 10 Sponsor Points**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 10 Sponsor Points**

**EmeraldPaw: 10 Sponsor Points**

**Katsparkle13: 10 Sponsor Points**

**Review Sponsor Points**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 10 Sponsor Points**

**White Horse (Guest): 10 Sponsor Points**

**Sponsor List! (Thought u might want this just incase ur tribute gets injured in bloobath)**

**_Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 1240 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Kayla Queen: 435 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Katnissfire87654: 365 - Sponsor Points!_**

**_Purple Zippyness: 275 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Would-You-Die-For-Me: 245 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Connorxrisa897: 215 Sponsor Points!_**

**_LadyYuuki16: 165 Sponsor Points!_**

**_EmeraldPaw: 155 Sponsor Points!_**

**_DeathAngel80: 110 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Lastsacrifice: 110 Sponsor Points!_**

**_White Horse: 70 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Ruella Roses: 50 Sponsor Points_**

**_Peetamellark7475: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_WaffleManiac: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Katssparkle13: 45 Sponsor Points_**

**_Sakurayuuki1: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Team Leo Lover: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_InSaNeAnNiE: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Animallover95: 10 _****Sponsor****_ Points_**

**_Lover53: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Jakey121: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Qwerty124: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_TheBEAST37: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**To see what u want 2 buy from the "store" go to chapter 2 called Sponsor List**

**If your tribute dies in this chapter, and u don't feel like reading the rest of the chap (Understandable) Scroll down to the bottom to see my paragraph dedicated to them! I love allllll of my tributes!**

**Now to the part we have all been waiting for!**

**I had 2 pick out of a hat becuz I have grown 2 luv all of my tributes!**

**Anit Stark's POV**

"Thanks." I muster at my stylist, slipping into my camo-jacket. I glance at the glass tube waiting to envelope me into darkness. I gulp.

"Are you scared?" My stylist asks handing me my military boots. I shake my head.

"Nooooooo….I'm just about to go into the arena and I'm absolutely _not _scared." I sat my voice getting quieter. He rolls his eyes and pulls me into a warm hug.

"You've got this Anita, your strong." He whispers in my ear.

"I know." I answer as the robotic voice starts counting down. "I guess I gotta go." I sat, suddenly panicking. "Don't let me." I tremble.

"You got this." He says pushing me gently into the tube. A tear escapes my eye and cascades down my face.

"No!" I shriek pounding on the tube. He shakes his head telling me to calm down. I quickly lower my arms and wipe the tears from my face as darkness over take my vision.

When I can see again, the sun burns into my eyes. I take a quick glance around me seeing trees and mountains in my line of sight. I sigh and glance over at the other tribute scared faces. I meet Drakes eyes and he nods to me and then at the forest. I nod and can see Drake letting Ellerose and Tynan know. I look to Jasmine who stands trembling on the plate across from me. I stick my hand out palm towards her, motioning to her to not move. I can see movement out of the corner of my eyes.

Naria Janis, Tynan's minion tries to catch his eyes, she waves to him. He looks at her and in the moment takes a step back….off his plate. I cover my face knowing the catastrophe that is to come. I can hear uncomfortable shrieks as an explosion sounds. Quickly uncovering my eyes I gaze sadly at the remains of Tynan. Seconds later, Naria drops deads, her face turning pale. I gulp, one tribute and one minion down and the games haven't officially started yet.

I read myself as the robotic voice musters a "5," The gong sounds and I shoot off towards Jasmine, wanting to get to her before anyone else. As I pass swiftly by a backpack, I easily latch my arm under it and heave it up onto my shoulder. Jasmine hasn't moved from her plate and I grab her arm as she reaches out to me. I lift her easily up into the air and rest her against my hip, letting my body shield her against any weapons flying through the air.

Once I reach the outskirts of the forest I drop Jasmine behind a tree. I can see one of the careers, Leonardo Baron, advancing on Ellerose and a shriek leaves my mouth. Drake sees this to and he reaches for a dagger beside him.

"Stay here, don't move, do you hear me?" I ask. Jamine nods quickly squeezing my hand for comfort. I race out into the swarm of tributes and grab a random dagger lying on the ground. Drake gets to Leonardo first just as Leonardo raises the sword to stab small Ellerose, the dagger leaves Drakes hand, embedding itself in Leonardo. I grab Minnie from Ellerose and push the two to where Jasmine waits. Minnie snuggles into my shoulder and I can't help but smile as I can feel Drake running beside us with Megan cradled in his arms. We take cover behind the tree, waiting for Emlyn Chaston to come join us. We can't see her and I hope for the best.

**Sparkle Velia's POV**

"Sparkle, I don't think that's a good idea." Mckenzie shudders, placing an arm on mine.

"Quiet Mckenzie." I shriek, pulling free from her grasp. I snicker as I reach the tiny 7-year old. She screeches.

"July!" She screams. I laugh.

"Not a chance hon." I say bringing the hilt of my dagger to connect with her small head. Her eyes roll back and she falls to the ground. "You wanna do it Mckenzie?" I ask handing my minion the dagger. She shakes her head and quickly shoves the dagger at me. I take it and easily stab Alexis Bane's back with the dagger. I cackle, making Mckenzie shrink back from me. I can see July Zachary fall to the ground dead, out of the corner of my eye.

**Macey Jones's POV Age 2**

"Becca?" I call scared by all of the people running around with all of the sharp pointy stuff.

"Macey?" A girl calls. I turn and find a girl holding Becca tight in her arms. I nod.

"Becca where's Mouras?" I say, asking for my tribute. She shrugs.

"There you are Macey," Lemouras says coming up behind me. He looks curiously at the girl holding my sister. The girl looks like she is going to stab Lemouras but then she thinks better of it. The four of us stand staring at each other for a long time, and I eventually get bored. The girl's eyes widen and a strong weight falls on me. I can hear Becca's screams and I wriggle out from under the large weight. The girl gasps, she stands there staring at me for a while longer.

"Come." She says lifting me up next to Becca, who gives me a exhausted hug.

**Lisandra Elizabeth Collyn's POV**

I don't get it Macey should be dead. I shoot Lemouras's limp body one last glance and then look down at the twins huddled in my arms. She should be dead….but she's not. Ivy looks at me questioningly as I scoop up the closest object to me. Rebecca's hold it tightly in her arms and I grab another object and Macey takes it. Ivy, Ember, and I take off into the flat lands, hidden by long grasses. My eyes, trained on the mountains getting larger and larger in the distance.

**Kyle Adams's POV**

I probe the axe from Lemouras's body, suddenly wondering if I accidentally killed a fellow career. I shrug my shoulders, it's not like it matters. Kerra has all of the career minions congregated in the cornucopia, as the tributes fight off the rest of the non-careers. I can see Belinda Grant and her minion running from the cornucopia. I quickly catch up to the stumbling 2-year old.

"Take better care of your minion next time." I say bringing the axe down on Emma Sellers. Belinda Grants stony stare on me continues until she drops to the ground, dead.

**Jacinda Evening Lark**

I can see Sparkle Velia coming towards me and I dodge the daggers she hurls at me, my eye sight blurring as one catches me in the arm

"Crap." I utter as I pick the dagger from the ground and whirl around, hurling at Sparkle blindly, afraid for the amount of blood loss. I hear a crack and then can feel something against my foot. I hurry to cover my bleeding arm with my uninjured hand. Not bothering to check if Sparkle is dead, I dart into the flat lands, where Dust awaits with both of our minions. We stop so that I can wrap a thick blade of grass around my injury.

**Kerra Long's POV**

I walk beside Kyle, determined for the next kill to be done by the two of us. He points to Annie Moore, Jacobsan Manson's minion, scuttling alone by us. We easily surround her and Kyle brings the axe down on her. We high-five eachother.

"Who's next?" I ask.

"The next one is Emlyn Chaston, and Barlee just killed her with a knife." Kyle says, chuckling a bit.

"Look at the loser!" I shriek pointing to Ashley-Oak Tarragon trying to get his sisters attention, she tries to shoe him away, but he pays no mind.

"Ready?" Kyle asks. "That ducks yours." He says. I laugh and head over to Isabel- Skye.

"You better listen to your sister Ashley-Oak." I say giving him a chance to escape. He shakes his head and I nod. "Whatever you say."

Kyle hands me his axe and the careers surround him, one holds Isabel back from helping her brother. I aim for his head and swing the axe, I smile once it connects. Lillia Summers drops dead, her blonde curls whirling in the wind. I turn away from the ugly mess of Ashley-Oak's body.

**Hey guys! Please review :D**

**Here are the dead tributes: **

**1. ****Tynan Ree- Steps off his plate **

**2. ****Naria Janis- Drops Dead**

**3. ****Leonardo Baron- Knife in side**

**4. ****Madison Reese- Drops Dead**

**5. ****Alexis Bane- Stabbed in the back**

**6. ****July Zachary- Drops Dead**

**7. ****Lemouras Rayport- Axe in shoulder**

**8. ****Emma Seller- Killed by axe**

**9. ****Belinda Grant- Drops Dead**

**10. ****Sparkle Velia- Knife in head**

**11. ****Mackenzie Jazz- Drops Dead**

**12. ****Annie Moore- Axe down on her**

**13. ****Jacobsan Manson- Drops Dead**

**14. ****Emlyn Chaston- Hit by knife**

**15. ****Samantha Laine- Drops Dead**

**16. ****Ashley-Oak Terragon- Axe to the head**

**17. ****Lillia Summers- Drops dead**

**Dead: 9 tributes, 8 Minions**

**Dear Tynan Ree,**

**From the beginning I felt sorry for you, your form told me that you were very honest and that you were sort of dumb. I thought that was interesting because I had never thought that VERY honest people could be dumb, but now that I think about it, they can. I really enjoyed having you as a tribute and writing for you. I am sorry I made you a bloodbath tribute.**

**Love,**

**Iloverueforever**

**Dear Leonardo Baron, **

**I thought your whole story with ur family was very interesting, I like your braveness and proudness. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing for you and I am sorry I made you a bloodbath tribute.**

**Love,**

**Iloverueforever**

**Dear July Zachary,**

**I think u are a very funny person, I like how at ur reaping u were like "I guess I won't be at the after party." I think u r very brave person, and I love how u pull a lot of pranks. Im sorry I made u a bloodbath and I tremendously enjoyed writing for u.**

**Love,**

**Iloverueforever**

**Dear Lemouras Rayport,**

**I love how much u love people, and how much u protect them. Thank you for letting me write for you, I hope u have a good time in heaven! I am sorry I made such a sweet person a bloodbath.**

**Love,**

**Iloverueforever**

**Dear Belinda Grant,**

**I love ur quiet manor, and that u don't have to be talking all the time. I am sorry I made u a bloodbath tribute and I am sooo happy I got a chance 2 write for u.**

**Love,**

**Iloverueforever**

**Dear Sparkle Velia,**

**Although u rn't the nicest person, I have grown attached 2 ur fearsome ways, and ur girly manor. I am happy I got the chance 2 write for u, and I hope u forgive me for making u a bloodbath, Atleast u didn't leave this earth without a fight :D**

**Love, **

**Iloverueforever**

**Dear Jacobsan Manson,**

**I know u weren't born 2 be a bloodbath, I just couldn't let all of the blood thirsty tributes live until the end. I hope u forgive me one day, thank u for letting me write for u and bring u 2 life in my eyes. **

**Love,**

**Iloverueforever**

**Dear Emlyn Chaston,**

**Im so very sorry I killed u in the bloodbath, I regret the hats decision. I'm sorry u didn't get 2 be with ur allies, and I hope u forgive me one day. I will miss u because I had a great time writing ur chapters!**

**Love,**

**iloverueforever**

**Dear Ashley-Oak Tarragon,**

**I am truly sorry I killed you, I love u so very much, I wish u could have won….but the hat picks who the hat picks. Well anyway, I love everything about u, u are EXTREMELY SWEET. I'm going 2 miss writing for u.**

**Love,**

**iloverueforever**


	59. After BloodBath

**Hey guys! I'm glad u guys enjoyed the last chapter! Hope u like this one as well :D**

**I love u all :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**The winner of the 100 Word Story competition: (KatSparkle13) has decided to save Kathrina Chalice through the first day!**

**Review Points!**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 10 Sponsor Points**

**Katnissfire87654: 5 Sponsor Points**

**DeathAngel80: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Purple Zippyness: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Kayla Queen: 10 Sponsor Points**

**EmeraldPaw: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Sponsor Items**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: -55 Sponsor Points**

**_Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 1195 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Kayla Queen: 445 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Katnissfire87654: 370 - Sponsor Points!_**

**_Purple Zippyness: 280 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Would-You-Die-For-Me: 245 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Connorxrisa897: 215 Sponsor Points!_**

**_LadyYuuki16: 165 Sponsor Points!_**

**_EmeraldPaw: 160 Sponsor Points!_**

**_DeathAngel80: 115 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Lastsacrifice: 110 Sponsor Points!_**

**_White Horse: 70 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Ruella Roses: 50 Sponsor Points_**

**_Peetamellark7475: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_WaffleManiac: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Katssparkle13: 45 Sponsor Points_**

**_Sakurayuuki1: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Team Leo Lover: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_InSaNeAnNiE: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Animallover95: 10 _****Sponsor********_Points_**

**_Lover53: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Jakey121: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Qwerty124: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_TheBEAST37: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**Dust Radiant's POV**

After walking for so long in the flat lands, Jacinda collapses to the ground, exhausted from loss of blood and from carrying Sunny. A small screech leaves Sunny's mouth as she struggles to help Jacinda back up.

"Don't try that Sunny." I say. She cocks her head to the side and looks at me questioningly. "I'll help her up." I add. Lena Hollow tugs on my shirt and I squat down to hear her.

"Dutht, Mr. Thummy's hungry." She says rubbing her stomach. I can't help but laugh,

"We'll get food soon." I say, reaching for Jacinda's bleeding arm. A tinkling of bells is heard and two parachutes drop down to us. I open the first one, coming up with a loaf of fresh white bread. Without thinking, I take out a slice and split it in half, handing each of the minions one. The second parachute conceals some anti-bacterial medicine for Jacinda's arm and I lather it on the cut, then wrap it with the small bandage attached to the package.

"We might as well look through the backpack." Jacinda grumbles swinging the backpack onto the ground in front of her.

The backpack holds a sleeping bag, a bag of nuts and berries, matches, and a blanket.

"Pretty Good." I say stashing the stuff back into the backpack, adding the loaf to it.

Lena looks at me pleading for more bread but I shake my head.

"We have to save it for dinner." I say making her smile, I lift Sunny and Lena onto my back and help Jacinda up by the armpit.

"Do we have to keep walking?' Jacinda asks after awhile. I nod.

_We have to find my nieces, _I think. I saw them running this way, so I might as well follow them.

**Ember Greene's POV**

We troop along silently, Mirium and Ariella walking side by side in front of me, Ivy and Lisandra mumbling to each other, Rebecca cradled in Lisandra's comforting arms, and lastly Macey sleeping soundly in my arms, despite all of the noises of the forest and the tinkling of bells. I stop in my tracks.

"Do you guys hear that?" I ask nervously. Ivy and Lisandra swivel around to face me, smiles spread across their faces, a parachute drops into my arms next to Macey, who stirs. "Shhhh…." I whisper as Ivy gently takes the parachute, she opens it.

"It's for you Ember, it says 'I know you had something going on with him, I'm truly sorry you lost him, here's a little something to make you feel better'," I clear my throat, knowing that my face must be beet red.

"Is he talking about July?" Lisandra asks, raising her eyebrows. I turn my head away from their questioning eyes and can feel my eyes start to water.

"What are we doing?" Ariella asks as the first gong sounds. Lisandra's teasing gaze turns to pity as she flings a comforting arm around my shoulder, still holding Rebecca, who screeches.

"Whoops." Lisandra says removing her arm from around my shoulder to readjust Becca. I laugh as the second gong rings through the air, ricocheting off of the mountaintops. 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and then 8 beeps, I can only assume for the minions.

"Guys, we have to talk about something." Ivy says plopping down on the ground beside Mirium. I nod, joining the circle on the ground. "Why is Macey not….._dead?_"

"It's strange." I say, glancing down at the sleeping two-year old. Rebecca has crawled into a ball at Ivy's feet, but her blue eyes are wide open, surveying the circle of girls.

"You know what there going to do right?" Lisandra says. I shake my head. Lisandra leans in to the circle and whispers: "They are going to try to kill her in every way possible, we can't let anything happen to her," I nod agreeing with her.

"When do we eat the soup?" Ivy asks suddenly.

"At night, when we get hungry." Lisandra says placing the soup in her back and heaving it onto her shoulder. "Now, we keep moving." She says pulling Ariella up by the arm.

**Ellerose Mare's POV**

Emlyn had never made it to us, so we figured she was dead. We had turned and run into the forest, at full force, trying to put as much distance as we could between ourselves and the cornucopia. Once we had stopped running, and it had started to get darker, we stopped to eat. Drake and Anita had both managed to get a backpack and a dagger each, and I had managed to grab a bow on my way out.

Now, I hand the bow to Anita who ruffles up my red hair.

"Okay what do you want to eat, ummmm…cranberries or…. crackers?"

"hmmmmmm….crackers." I say turning to face him.

"There are 16 crackers in this back….there are 6 of us so we can each have two crackers and a handful of cranberries." He says showing us the giant bag of dried cranberries. He hands out the rations and we eat in silence.

"Oh by the way Dust, thank you." I pipe up, remembering him killing Leonardo.

"Any time Kiddo." He says shooting me a floppy smile.

"Do you know if Secret Caverse is alive?" I ask suddenly, needing to know.

"I think him and that Kathrina chick left the bloodbath first." Drake says. "Why?"

"No reason. I just wanted to know." I say, feeling my face turn red, I stuff a cracker in my mouth, so that I don't have to speak.

**Review Please! **

**This chap might be a bit boring….it's just a check in on some of the alliances…..I'lll probably update either later or 2morrow :D Love u all :D**


	60. First Night

**Hey guys! Sup, sup, sup? Hope u all like this chapppie!**

**Love u all tons!**

**Review Points!**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Kayla Queen: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Loverman22: 5 Sponsor Points**

**White Horse: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Connorxrisa897: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Purple Zippyness: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Team Leo Lover: 10 Sponsor Points**

**InSaNeAnNiE: 5 Sponsor Points**

**EmeraldPaw: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Guest(Who I do not know if u r reading this but I don't really care either): I am sorry that this story bothers u, however it is a story and it is untrue, I, myself ADORE children, I have two young cousins who I love 2 death and I would not do anything 2 hurt them. I am extremely sorry if this story bothers you but this review was neither a critique, nor did it address me, it addressed people reading this story, telling them not 2 read it. I don't think that is very nice of u becuz people are actually enjoying this story and u could just be warding my reviewers off which I do not appreciate. Sorry for this awfully long Letter if u r not this soo called "guest," I just needed 2 say something and u can't PM a guest. **

**Items Bought **

**White Horse: -17 Sponsor Points**

**Team Leo Lover: -10 Sponsor Points**

**_Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 1200 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Kayla Queen: 450 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Katnissfire87654: 370 - Sponsor Points!_**

**_Purple Zippyness: 285 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Would-You-Die-For-Me: 245 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Connorxrisa897: 220 Sponsor Points!_**

**_LadyYuuki16: 165 Sponsor Points!_**

**_EmeraldPaw: 165 Sponsor Points!_**

**_DeathAngel80: 115 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Lastsacrifice: 110 Sponsor Points!_**

**_White Horse: 58 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Ruella Roses: 50 Sponsor Points_**

**_Peetamellark7475: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_WaffleManiac: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Katssparkle13: 45 Sponsor Points_**

**_InSaNeAnNiE: 25 Sponsor Points_**

**_Sakurayuuki1: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Team Leo Lover: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Animallover95: 10 _****Sponsor****_Points_**

**_Lover53: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Jakey121: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Qwerty124: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_TheBEAST37: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_Loverman22: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**Isabel-Sky Tarragon**

Kerra Long warms her hands over the fire for warmth. I have to turn away to keep myself from glaring at Kerra, the murderer of my brother. I remind myself why I stayed with the career alliance, to get revenge for my brother's death.

"Are we going to stay with them?" Diana May whispers so that only I can hear, as if she read my mind. I turn my head to look at her eager awaiting eyes.

"For awhile," I say simply turning my head away. The other little minions run around the fire, playing with each other as long as they can.

Margaret Maines, grabs a sword from the ground and stars waving it around, scaring the other little girls.

"Should we hunt today or wait until tomorrow night?" Skylark Rayden asks glancing quickly at me. Kyle looks at Kerra who nods in agreement.

"We might as well start tonight, just not as long." Kerra speaks, lowering her hands from the fire to reach for her axe. I nod my head in agreement as Kyle tosses me another axe, which I catch with one arm.

"Let's go." Kyle says heaving a heavy jacket onto his shoulders. We pull all the minions with us not wanting to lose them. I give Kyle a small smile as I pass him, only to make him trust me. Kerra leads the way to the forest. As we travel quickly across the flatlands, I stay quiet, listening to the words flowing from the other careers mouths. Audrey Kainer holds Sophia Pabento strongly in her small arms, because of Kerra's lack of attention for her 2-year old minion. Margaret and Diana skip along beside me and I can hear Audrey humming quietly.

"Forest it is." Kyle says catching up to Kerra who walks in the lead. We enter the forest, pushing falling leaves and sticks out of our way.

**Barlee Marson's POV**

"Shhh….Abby….It's going to be okay." I say rubbing the blonde toddlers small back as I settle her down in the small sleeping bag. She looks up at me with wide green eyes.

"Really?" She asks, giving me a half smile.

"Yes, I promise." I say not being able to help it, I swoop down and plant a kiss on her forehead. "Now go to sleep. " I say placing an arm on her back, I lean my back on the tree.

We are curled inside a giant green bush so I doubt anyone can see or hear us, either way I pull my feet into my body, trying to make myself smaller. Abby whimpers and I rub her back soothingly. I hear a whooping and laughter, crackling of branches and trees and I'm planted to the ground, my arm enveloping Abby into my body. She looks up at me curiously. I put a finger to my lips and motion to her to climb back into the sleeping bag. She obeys, and soon all I can see are a few strands of her sun-kissed blonde hair.

Carefully, I push my way out of the bush and against the tree. I quietly scale the tree, trying to see who my predators are. My eyes scan the area, finally resting on the careers running wildly through the forest. I don't know what brings me to it, but soon I am jogging to the tree closest to the little girl wielding a small sword. I try to muffle my laugh as I wrap my arms around her bringing my hand to her mouth. I can feel her small tongue poking at my hands trying to get me to free her. I grab her wrist, making her free the sword. I pull her away from the descending careers, trying to not get them to notice her absence.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper as I bring the sword down on her. I just want to go home. She crumples to the ground. Once on the ground, she holds her hand out to me as her eyes glisten with tears.

"Please." She gasps, I take her hand and stroke her hair.

"I'm so sorry." I repeat, feeling my eyes tear up. She nods showing me that she understand where my heart is. She gives one last breath and her fingers unclasp from around my hand, and fall to the ground limply. A beep sounds, for the limp little girl lying in front of me, then a cannon must be for the career that was her tribute. Hearing cries of despair from the careers, I plant a kiss on her forehead and leave her stranded behind the tree. I head back to Abby who rubs her eyes and settles back into her sleeping bag. I lean my head back and lock my eyes on the sky, waiting for the anthem to begin to play.

**Kathrina Chalice's POV**

"Are you hungry?" I ask, turning to 5-year old Isabel who clasps my hand tightly. She nods, making me frown.

"We're bound to find some edible plants or something around here somewhere." Secret says quietly, panting. I shake my head.

"Let me take Anabella from you." I say reaching for the 3-year old settled in his arms. He nods taking Isabel's hand. I rest Anabella against my hip.

"Maybe one of us should stay here with the girls and the other one can go looking for food." Secret offers. I nod.

"Let's find a better place to sleep first." I say. We find shelter among large grasses and I settle the girls down.

"I'll go find food." He says.

"Don't stray to far." I warn letting him wander off.

"Kathrina?" Isabel asks.

"Yes?" I ask pulling my red hair into a ponytail.

"Are we safe?" She asks, looking up at me with big brown eyes.

"For now." I whisper pushing back a few loose strands of her long brown hair. She seems satisfied with that answer because she leans back into me. Anabella whimpers then settles herself down in my lap and drifts off to sleep.

Secret comes back a few minutes later, carrying a parachute in his arms.

"Look what we got!" He says. I shift over to see it, accidentally awakening Anabella.

"Whoops." I smile helping the little girl off my lap. Secret smiles and holds out the bowl of soup enclosed with four spoons.

"Yum." I say. We settle the soup down on the ground in between us. It takes several spoon fulls to satisfy my growling stomach and I can see Anabella still hungry after we tell them to stop eating. We ate half of the soup, leaving the other half for tomorrow. A cannon sounds and fear surges through my blood, I meet eyes with Secret but he only gives me a smile.

Anabella settles into Secrets lap and falls asleep easily, as Isabel lays her head in my lap, she however stays wide awake as the anthem begins.

First come the tribute, then the minion. In all I count 10 tributes and 9 minions…that can't be right though….

**Review Please!**

**Here are the dead tributes:**

**1. Tynan Ree- Steps off his plate**

**2. Naria Janis- Drops Dead**

**3. Leonardo Baron- Knife in side**

**4. Madison Reese- Drops Dead**

**5. Alexis Bane- Stabbed in the back**

**6. July Zachary- Drops Dead**

**7. Lemouras Rayport- Axe in shoulder**

**8. Emma Seller- Killed by axe**

**9. Belinda Grant- Drops Dead**

**10. Sparkle Velia- Knife in head**

**11. Mackenzie Jazz- Drops Dead**

**12. Annie Moore- Axe down on her**

**13. Jacobsan Manson- Drops Dead**

**14. Emlyn Chaston- Hit by knife**

**15. Samantha Laine- Drops Dead**

**16. Ashley-Oak Terragon- Axe to the head**

**17. Lillia Summers- Drops dead**

**18. Margarent Maine- Stabbed with Sword**

**19. Skylark Rayden- Drops dead **

**Dead: 10 tributes, 9 Minions**

**Dear Skylark Rayden, **

**I always thought u were very interesting because of how u had a personality hidden under the surface. I personally liked that about u. I very much enjoyed writing for u and I am so sorry I killed you….welll ur minion. But anyway I hope u forgive me :D **

**Love, **

**iloverueforever**


	61. Second Day Part 1

**Yo guys! What's happening? Heres a short chap while I fight off my writers block!**

**First of all I want to thank all of u for ur wonderfull reviews and supporting me :D I luv u all tonssssssssssss**

**Second of all I was thinking that I should do more of the 100 words story ones? Tell me what u guys think. **

**Love u all :D**

**Review Points**

**Kayla Queen: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Sakurayuuki19: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Purple Zippyness: 5 Sponsor Points! (I am soooo sorry that I made Skylark Die, I am sorry u had a rough day as well)**

**Connorxrisa897: 5 Sponsor Points!**

**Loverman22: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Katsparkle13: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Zeus's Favorite Daughter: 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Sponsor Items Bought!**

**Connorxrisa897: -34 Sponsor Points**

**Purple Zippyness: -12 Sponsor Points**

**Loverman22: -10 Sponsor Points**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: -288 Points**

**_Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 912 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Kayla Queen: 460 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Katnissfire87654: 370 - Sponsor Points!_**

**_Purple Zippyness: 302 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Would-You-Die-For-Me: 245 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Connorxrisa897: 181 Sponsor Points!_**

**_LadyYuuki16: 165 Sponsor Points!_**

**_EmeraldPaw: 165 Sponsor Points!_**

**_DeathAngel80: 115 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Lastsacrifice: 110 Sponsor Points!_**

**_White Horse: 58 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Katssparkle13: 55 Sponsor Points_**

**_Ruella Roses: 50 Sponsor Points_**

**_Peetamellark7475: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_WaffleManiac: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_InSaNeAnNiE: 25 Sponsor Points_**

**_Sakurayuuki1: 20 Sponsor Points_**

**_Team Leo Lover: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Animallover95: 10 _****Sponsor****_Points_**

**_Lover53: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Jakey121: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Qwerty124: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_TheBEAST37: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_Loverman22: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_Zeus's Favorite Daughter: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**Ivy Osborne's POV**

My bright green eyes flutter open and for a second I'm confused. Groaning, I lift myself off of my sleeping bag that I share with Ariella. I can see her stir as I accidentally step on her finger. I wince afraid that I hurt her, freezing; I keep my eyes glued to her peaceful face.

Finally getting tired of standing still, I move towards the center of the circle, finding two parachutes lying in the middle. Squealing to myself, I grab the first one and tear it open. In it is a pack of crackers and a soft blue blanket. I rub my palm against the blanket and read the note attached.

"Ember Greene." It says. I roll my eyes and plop the crackers and blanket at the bottom of Ember's sleeping bag. I turn to the second parachute and do to it as I did to the first one. This time a fuzzy purple blanket is enclosed with the plastic white material of the parachute. This blanket I plop down where Macy and Rebecca lay snuggled together in one of the sleeping bags.

I rub my rumbling stomach as I glance at the pile of food sitting in the middle. In it there are four apples, three granola bars, and a pack of dried fruit, along with three empty water bottles.

I scan the area trying to figure out where we can get water. Nothing. I shake everyone awake.

"What's wrong?" Lisandra asks.

"We have to go find water, we are going to dehydrate." I say pushing her up onto her feet. She nods and packs up all of our supplies while I scoop Rebecca and Macy into my arms. Mirium and Ariella trot together, side-by-side as we move towards the mountains.

"Can we take a break?" Mirium asks two hours later. I nod letting her collapse onto the ground next to Ariella.

"Just for a few minutes though." Lisandra says.

**"**It's time to move on." Ember says after awhile.

"Can we eat first?" Mirium asks. I nod.

"We can eat the crackers I got in the parachute." Ember says shooting me a look. She rips the package open and pulls out the crackers. "Problem." She says. I turn to her expectantly. "There are only four." Ember says holding up four fingers. I groan and pull out the nuts and berries. Ember splits each cracker in half giving everyone half of a cracker. I pass out the nuts and berries giving everyone an estimated equal amount.

I gobble down my rations and ignore my dry throat.

"I'm wirsty." Macy says, frowning.

"I know baby, I know." I say pulling the toddler onto my lap. She sighs and I can feel her go limp against my body. My heart races and I shake her. "Macy? Macy?" I shout. She opens her eyes sleepily; rubbing them she looks at me curiously. I chuckle and rest her against my hip. I pull Rebecca up to the other hip and watch as Ember and Lisandra pack up all the rest of our stuff.

"Sooooo thirsty." Ember says hours later. I turn my sight on the mountains growing larger and larger in the distance.

"We're almost there just a couple more miles." I say. Ember groans but doesn't stop. Lisandra takes the twins from me forcing me to carry the food backpack.

We stop for another snack then keep moving forwards, not wanting to stop for anything for to long. I collapse to the ground just as we see the first bit of snow. Ariella and Mirium laugh and stick out their tongues to catch the snowflakes on the surface. Ember grabs a handful of the snow and stuffs it into her mouth, giggling,

"Brain-freeze." As she stumbles along. I lift my head from the snow-covered ground and melt some snow in my warm hand; I lick the water off of my palm. The water travels down my tongue to my throat where it trickles down to my satisfied stomach.

"Water…" I gulp trotting after my allies who have traveled farther into the snow-capped mountains. We stop for yet another snack and we stuff the snow into our water bottles and pile them in one of the sleeping bags so that the snow will melt.

"It's going to be dark soon, we should find shelter." Lisandra says.

"What about here?"Ariella asks, peering into a hole in the side of one of the rocky cliffs. I come up behind her and lean into the opening in the rock.

"Looks good." I say waving everyone over. We all congregate inside the cave and set up our supplies to spend the night.


	62. Please Read

**Hey guys! **

**I was wondering if any of you would like to join my 24 author 14 tribute collaboration?**

**If so...Please PM me and I will send u the forum link :D**

**Thanks and I hope u guys are interested.**


	63. Second Day Part 2

**Hey Guys! Hope You Like This Chappie! Sorry its sooo short…I needed 2 give yall something before I leave on my cruise for a whole week…**

**Love u all :D**

**Okay so everything on the sponsor list got 6 points more expensive. **

**Should I do another 100 word story competition?**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it**

**Loverman22: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Kayla Queen: 5 Sponsor Points (Thank u so much :D I couldn't respond 2 ur review)**

**Purple Zippyness: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Sakurayuuki19: 5 Sponsor Points**

**DanceLikeNoOnesIsWatching: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Sponsor List**

**_Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 917 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Kayla Queen: 465 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Katnissfire87654: 370 - Sponsor Points!_**

**_Purple Zippyness: 307 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Would-You-Die-For-Me: 245 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Connorxrisa897: 181 Sponsor Points!_**

**_LadyYuuki16: 165 Sponsor Points!_**

**_EmeraldPaw: 165 Sponsor Points!_**

**_DeathAngel80: 115 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Lastsacrifice: 110 Sponsor Points!_**

**_White Horse: 58 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Katssparkle13: 55 Sponsor Points_**

**_Ruella Roses: 50 Sponsor Points_**

**_Peetamellark7475: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_WaffleManiac: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_InSaNeAnNiE: 25 Sponsor Points_**

**_Sakurayuuki19: 25 Sponsor Points_**

**_Team Leo Lover: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Animallover95: 10 _****Sponsor****_Points_**

**_Lover53: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Jakey121: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Qwerty124: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_TheBEAST37: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_Loverman22: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Zeus's Favorite Daughter: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_DanceLikeNoOneIsWatching: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**Jacinda Evening Lark's POV**

"Who knew we would be sitting in a cave?" I say tilting my head forward to examine my healing wound.

"How does it look?" Dust asks me, his voice coming out stiff.

"Better." I say simply, giving Sunny a reassuring smile. I tear the loaf of bread from the parachute that had come to us just before our arrival in this cave.

I hand the loaf to Dust who smiles at me.

A tinkling of bells is heard outside the cave and Lena toddles over to the parachute, she brings it straight to me. I pull out the knife from in it and hand it to Dust who begins to cut the bread. I pull out a bright red apple from the same parachute and tuck it into my jacket pocket for later.

After slicing the bread, Dust hands each one of us a slice of the whole wheat bread and a hand full of berries.

"Finally." Lena mumbles stuffing all of the berries into her mouth at one time. Smiling, I finish off my "lunch" and hesitate to ask Dust something. Noticing that I have opened my mouth, he looks at me expectantly.

"Are we going to stay here for the whole time?" I ask.

"Might as well, we found somewhere safe, why leave unless absolutely necessary?" He asks. I nod and scoop Sunny into my arms.

"Where are you going?" Lena asks, her brown eyes widening.

"To get some water, we will be back soon." I say. I make sure Sunny's jacket is bundled around her shoulders tightly as we head out into the snow, my sneakers crunching the snow beneath us. I put Sunny down and let her entertain herself by making little snow man in the snow, while I search around for some sort of container, coming up with a rounded stone I scoop some snow into it.

I squat down beside Sunny.

"What are you making?" I ask. She giggles and holds out a tiny ball of snow to me. She beckons to the two balls of snow piled on top of each other. I smile

"Do you want me to put it on?" I ask. She nods and I easily plop the head onto the snowman. Sunny adds two little sticks as arms.

"Carrot?" She whimpers. I shake my head to the small toddler.

"Not carrot…but we can use a little stone." I say handing her a stone that strongly resembles a carrot. Satisfied with the carrot looking rock, she pokes it into the snow mans face.

"Beautiful." I say. "Sunny. It's time to go back." She nods and holds her small arms out to me. I swing her up into my arms.

"I started to get worried, you two took so long." Dust's booming voice says once we enter the cave.

"Sorry we got distracted by the snow." I say plopping Sunny down on the sleeping bag next to Lena.

"It's okay." Dust says


	64. Day 2 Part 3

**Hey guys! I just got back from my cruise last night :D Sorry for the long update! Love you all :D**

**Reviewing Points**

**Buttons301: 5 Sponsor Points**

**XoxoFeelLovedoxoX: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Emeraldpaw: 10 Sponsor Points**

**_Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 866 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Kayla Queen: 465 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Katnissfire87654: 370 - Sponsor Points!_**

**_Purple Zippyness: 302 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Would-You-Die-For-Me: 245 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Connorxrisa897: 181 Sponsor Points!_**

**_LadyYuuki16: 165 Sponsor Points!_**

**_EmeraldPaw: 146 Sponsor Points!_**

**_DeathAngel80: 115 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Lastsacrifice: 64 Sponsor Points!_**

**_White Horse: 58 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Katssparkle13: 55 Sponsor Points_**

**_Ruella Roses: 50 Sponsor Points_**

**_Peetamellark7475: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_WaffleManiac: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_InSaNeAnNiE: 25 Sponsor Points_**

**_Sakurayuuki1: 20 Sponsor Points_**

**_Team Leo Lover: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Animallover95: 10 _****Sponsor****_Points_**

**_Lover53: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Jakey121: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Qwerty124: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_TheBEAST37: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_Loverman22: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**Secret Caverse's POV (District 10, Age 12)**

"I keep sitting waiting for something bad to happen." Kathrina says, talking softly as not to wake Anabella who is cradled in her arms.

"That's what they want us to do…the game makers will strike when they want to strike." I say, recognizing the tinkling of bells, I tilt my head back to look at the sky. Sure enough a white parachute floats down to the ground beside me. I ignore the cold as I snatch it up and tear it open.

Two Apples, two blankets, A loaf of bread, Two pairs of socks, a dart gun, and a manual on how to live in the wild with no supplies.

"The dart gun is yours." I say handing Kathrina the small gun. Kathrina nods and tucks it into her pack, giving me a small smile. The manual is labeled for me so I shove it into my bag. The socks look to small for my feet so I beckon to Isabel. She stumbles back to us from her place in the snow. "Socks." I mumble. She smiles and plops down on the ground. "What color?" I ask her holding the lavender and light yellow socks out to her. She points to the lavender ones and I hand them to her. Content, She slips them on.

"I'll put those on Anabella." Kathrina says taking the yellow pair from my hands. She easily takes off the toddlers shoes and slips the fuzzy socks onto her small feet. Anbella hums lightly, as if she were a bumble bee. Kathrina's eyes meet mine and I burst out laughing. At first I think the low rumbling is coming from my laughter, but shock registers on Kathrina's face as she gazes at the giant wall of snow barreling down on us. I yank Isabel by the wrists, hooking my bag around my wrist. Kathrina runs ahead of me. I start running when the wall of snow envelops Kathrina's backpack full of our food. Cursing, I run faster then I ever have before, well, with a small child attached to my hand.

**Anita Stark's POV (District 11, Age 15)**

"Let me climb a tree." Ellerose nags, tugging at my sleeve.

"Okay kiddo, just don't let anyone see you." Drake says turning to one of the tallest trees. Content, Ellerose scurries up the tree as Drake wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"I see something." Ellerose yells, hopping to the ground, breathless, she scoops Minnie into her arms. She takes off at a run. Drake sighs, throws Megan and Jasmine over his shoulders and barrels on behind tiny Ellerose. I can't help but laugh as I stumble over the leafs and roots of the trees. Suddenly, we come to a stop in front of a ginormous castle. My lip quivers as I gaze at the site. It's not the castle that scares me, but what we have to cross to get there. A giant looming dragon toddles along courtyard at the back of the castle. Drake gulps and sets the two girls down on the ground.

"Should we try?" Drake asks.

"Are you crazy? We could risk are lives even more." Ellerose screams.

"But then we would be safe inside." I say. "I say we try." I mumble. Drake nods.

"I'll go first, I'll distract it and you two sneak across. " Drake says shoving Jasmine and Megan at me. I swivel them around to face the castle. "Just be fast." Drake says. He starts to run away but then turns around, runs to me and presses his lips tightly against mine. I stand their utterly shocked. He pulls away and sprints off into the distance. I run my fingers over my lips, trying to understand what just happened. Ellerose tugs at my hand.

"Come on…We have to go." She says. My mind is blank but I follow the skinny twelve year old anyway. She sneaks over to closest wall of the castle. I peep my head out from behind it to try to see Drake.

"Anita!" She yelps pulling me back around the wall. She shoves me around to the other wall, and then to another. We are half way across the courtyard when a cannon sounds. My heart speeds up and I chance a look at the dragon and then at Megan who looks fine. The little girl looks at me tiredly.

"Elle, I can't see Drake anywhere." I say nervously, my eyesight blurring with tears. Ellerose shakes her head.

"There is nothing we can do." I hear her respond. Her voice seems strangled and her green eyes fill with tears. "Keep moving." She orders.

If the careers had seen this they would have laughed at how pathetic it was for a 12-year old that bosses around a 15-year old. I glance at the ugly dragon one more time before heading into the clutches of the dimly lit castle.

The room is large with four long table stretching across the rooms. Random pictures of game makers adorn the walls. I find myself glancing at Megan every few seconds to see her condition. After all, if Drake is….dead, shouldn't she be to? My head snaps around as there is thudding against the ground. A dark figure staggers into the room and all I can do is pull out my dagger.

"Drop the knife." The familiar voice orders.

"Drake!" Ellerose squeals rushing into his arms. I wipe away the tears that have been flowing down my cheeks as Drake welcomes me into his muscular arms.

"I thought you were dead." I mumble against his chest. His grip only tightens around me. I can feel him shaking and I know that I am to. Someone tugs at my sleeve. Pull away from Drake's embrace and study his condition. A burn here and there, the worst is the giant cut in his upper leg. He winces as I pull the fabric away. One of the dragons teeth sticks out from his leg and I pry it out uneasily. Ellerose comes back into the room announcing that there are bedrooms upstairs. We take him upstairs into the bedroom and lay him down on the two-person sized bed.

Ellerose brings me a hand towel from the bathroom across the hall and I wrap it around Drake's thigh to stop the bleeding.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ellerose asks, plops down on the bed.

"For now." I say. Ellerose nods.

"The little ones can stay with me in a room upstairs if you don't mind sharing with Drake." Ellerose say quietly. I shake my head.

"I don't mind." I say.

**Ivy Osborne's POV (District 7, Age 15)**

"Ember!" I shout.

"Ember!" Lisandra screams. I throw Lisandra a look.

"It's getting dark." I say.

"And Cold." Lisandra adds. I look to where our four minions sit, wrapped in a big sleeping bag. I can't help remembering the thunderous rumbling as the snow sweeped Ember away smothering her. Mirium is still alive but I know she wont be for long. We settle down, huddled together to stay warm. I have a clear view of the sky and as the anthem plays Embers face is illuminated against the stars. I feel Mirium tremble against me and tears spring to my eyes. I carry Mirium outside, so that the hovercraft can take her body to her poor family. I kiss her little forehead, as her eyes close for the last time.

I sit in the cold, my clothes wet through. Why should I care about my life if little girls less then half my age are dying in this years games. I pull out my dagger just as a small tinkling of bells is heard and a parachute swoops down onto my lap.

A knife, A huge water bottle for Lisandra, and A sword and a big water bottle for me. Sighing I troop back inside with my treasures.

**Please review!**

**Dear Ember Greene,**

**I am so very sorry I killed you, I really did not want to and am very sad right now. I hope that you can have a better life with Mirium in heaven. I wish you the best and an apology for bringing you to life and then killing you. You were so much fun to write for. **

**My apologies and love,**

**iloverueforever**


	65. Day 3

**Hey Guys! I hope you like this chappie :D**

**Please review :D **

**Review Points**

**Sakurayuuki19: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Kayla Queen: 5 Sponsor Points **

**Loverman22: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Connorxrisa897: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Emeraldpaw: 10 Sponsor Points**

**_Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 871 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Kayla Queen: 470 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Katnissfire87654: 370 - Sponsor Points!_**

**_Purple Zippyness: 302 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Would-You-Die-For-Me: 245 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Connorxrisa897: 186 Sponsor Points!_**

**_LadyYuuki16: 165 Sponsor Points!_**

**_EmeraldPaw: 156 Sponsor Points!_**

**_DeathAngel80: 115 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Lastsacrifice: 64 Sponsor Points!_**

**_White Horse: 58 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Katssparkle13: 55 Sponsor Points_**

**_Ruella Roses: 50 Sponsor Points_**

**_Peetamellark7475: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_WaffleManiac: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_InSaNeAnNiE: 25 Sponsor Points_**

**_Sakurayuuki19: 25 Sponsor Points_**

**_Loverman22: 20 Sponsor Points_**

**_Team Leo Lover: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Animallover95: 10 _****Sponsor****_Points_**

**_Lover53: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Jakey121: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Qwerty124: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_TheBEAST37: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**Isabel-Skye Tarragon's POV (District 12, Age 18)**

"This is really sad….We haven't killed one tribute." Kyle says. Kerra snorts and throws a cherry red apple at him. I turn away from them, ignoring the need to spear Kyle through with my weapon.

"What's that?" Kerra asks pointing to a white piece of plastic floating in the wind. They both get up from their place on the grassy ground, and run towards the parachute. Something thuds against my foot and I glance down at it. Another parachute balances on my shoe. I bend down to pick it up and easily tear it open. Inside sits a gun, my eyes pop open. I look up at the sky.

"Thank you!" I say loudly. My finger automatically finds the trigger. My gut tells me to pull it and aim at Kerra and Kyle. I could kill them so easily. Stay with them and help them kill all the tributes, then kill them. I smile and tuck the gun into my pocket, concealing it from the two careers who run towards me, whooping with every step. Kerra walks to me holding a sugar cookie in the palm of her hand. She splits it into three parts and hands me one, throwing the other at Kyle, she stuffs it into her mouth. A piece of paper is attached to my part of the cookie so I open it.

"Good luck Kerra!" It says. Snorting, I hand it to the murderer. She smiles. Her head snaps up to the sky and her lips form the words "Thank you."

"Who wants to hunt tonight?" Kyle asks. "You know…where we actually kill someone, we need to get these games moving." He says. Kerra and I nod along. I glance at the three minions playing together in the grass. I can Diana yelling at the other two as always.

**Barlee Marson's POV (District 9, Age 16)**

"What?" Abby asks. I show her the bright pink blanket with a paper labeled "Good Hard Work." She squeals in delight and fingers it.

"Do you like it?" I ask. She giggles and smiles.

"Pwetty!" She smiles. I nod and plant a kiss on her yellow curls. I wrap the fuzzy blanket around her shoulders. I look around at the canopy of trees surrounding us.

"There's gotta be some food around here somewhere, right?" I ask myself, scanning the areas for a berry patch. Abby whimpers.

"I'm hungry Barlee…" She pouts, sticking her bottom lip out.

"We'll find something." I say, patting her small head. Moments later, I can hear her breathing steady and I smile, knowing she fell asleep. "I just need to find some food." I say. My stomach growls and I sigh.

**Dust Radiant's POV (District 3, Age 18)**

"Dust, I'm going to take a breather." Jacinda says, trudging through the snow. Sighing, I turn to the sleeping little red-head next to me. I maneuver my way around her to our backpack and pull out a handful of dried berries because of the rumbling in my stomach. I pop them in my mouth and hand Lena some as well.

"Yummy!" The three year old giggles, stuffing the red fruits in her mouth. Suddenly, something takes over my body and I'm up on my feet, banging my fist on the walls of the cave I let out a whimper. Lena shrinks back from me just as a parachute drops to the ground, I free the bow and arrows from the white plastic abruptly and glare at Sunny who lays peacefully on the ground.

_"DUST STOP!" _I tell myself. _Nothing, _my body keeps on moving. I raise the bow above my head and bring it down on Sunny's sleeping form. I can hear screaming, but I'm not sure who's it is. I open my eyes, which land on Sunny's crippled form. A beep sounds and I know the little toddler is dead. Jacinda comes running into the cave.

"Dust! Dust! What have you done?" She sreams, glancing at Sunny's deformed body on the ground. I shake my head, tears falling down my cheeks. Jacinda begins to tremble and I can see she has not much longer left. I reach out to her but she shrinks away from my touch, glaring at me.

"I thought I could trust you." She shrieks. Something happens, a flash of light, and she falls to the ground, dead. I sink to my knees and bury my head in my hands.

"What did I do, What did I do?" I whimper. I feel small arms on mine and I look up at Lena's large brown eyes. She looks at me questioningly. I wipe the tears from my eyes and pull her onto my lap, burying my head in her mess of brown curls.

After awhile, Lena pulls away from me and sits down on the ground. I smile at her and drag Sunny and Jacinda's bodies outside to be taken home. Home is good.

**Here are the dead tributes:**

**1. Tynan Ree- Steps off his plate**

**2. Naria Janis- Drops Dead**

**3. Leonardo Baron- Knife in side**

**4. Madison Reese- Drops Dead**

**5. Alexis Bane- Stabbed in the back**

**6. July Zachary- Drops Dead**

**7. Lemouras Rayport- Axe in shoulder**

**8. Emma Seller- Killed by axe**

**9. Belinda Grant- Drops Dead**

**10. Sparkle Velia- Knife in head**

**11. Mackenzie Jazz- Drops Dead**

**12. Annie Moore- Axe down on her**

**13. Jacobsan Manson- Drops Dead**

**14. Emlyn Chaston- Hit by knife**

**15. Samantha Laine- Drops Dead**

**16. Ashley-Oak Terragon- Axe to the head**

**17. Lillia Summers- Drops dead**

**18. Margarent Maine- Stabbed with Sword**

**19. Skylark Rayden- Drops dead**

**20. Ember Greene- Smothered by Avalanche**

**21. Mirium Tone- Drops Dead**

**22. Sunny Thyme- Skull smashed in by a bow**

**23. Jacinda Evening Lark- Drops Dead**

**Dead: 12 tributes, 11 Minions**

**Left: 12 Tributes, 13 Minions**

**Dear Jacinda Evening Lark,**

**I am really sorry I killed you, I loved writing for you. You have always been one of my favorites. Thank you for being fun to write for and for being yourself. **

**Love, **

**iloverueforever**


	66. Day 3 Night

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long. I have been busy with school and swim practice.**

**There will be another story contest! (Note: Must be no more then 400 Words)**

**The 1st place winner will receive the choice of any four sponsor items for the tribute(s) of their choice. Plus 20 Sponsor Points**

**The 2nd place winner will receive the choice of any two sponsor items for their tribute(s) of their choice. Plus 20 Sponsor Points**

**The 3rd place winner will receive the choice of any one sponsor item for their tribute(s) of their choice. Plus 20 Sponsor Points**

**Everyone Who Participates: 20 Sponsor Points!**

**(Note: The chosen sponsor items will be FREE)**

**The topic for this one is what you would like to happen in these games! (So like who u would like to win…..who kill…but winded into a story :D)**

**And now from Blue Eyes Arch Angel: Is a little one-shot about all of our loved tributes in heaven :D It is soo cute :D Thank u Blue!**

The tributes had never quite expected this after the blood and pain of the so called 'games'. After the sharp, blinding harshness of the blood red and the darkness of life fading, they were not quite met with the expected black. Instead, there was light at the end of the tunnel. Yes, regardless of who they had killed, not killed or whatever they had done, each tribute had been spared the agony of death and each one had been granted the gift of the afterlife.

Each one had reached heaven  
It had taken some time for each tribute to adjust to their new-found lives. Some were a little scared at first, mainly the youngest little girls who clung close to the only safe people they knew; their tributes. Even then they were a little dumbfounded. Nonetheless, each one was now settled.  
Tynan and Leonardo seemed happy enough. Both were playing tag at this current point in time, trying to pay no attention the games that were playing out.  
"Ha! Can't catch me! Can't-" Tynan began arrogantly but tripped on his own clumsy feet

"ACK!"

Leonardo had obviously not been paying attention as he tripped up himself over the body of his tag partner. The two felt no pain however and fell into fits of laughter. From the side-lines, their minions Naria and Madison simply watched and giggled at the 'silly boys' as they put it.  
There was even more laughter erupting not too far from the boys. Belinda and her minion Emma were stood there, dripping in luminous green dripping slime, faces blazing with fury at the two teens chuckling away at the irritated career. July, still laughing, leant onto Ember's shoulder to balance himself.  
"Ha! Who even knew you could get slim in heaven!" He chuckled, turning his face towards Ember's. he happened to notice the girl staring him straight in the eyes, her gaze soft. July's laughter died down and he stared back, smiling softly. Ever so slowly, the two leaned closer and closer until finally their lips locked softly in a sweet embrace.  
"Eww, they're kissing!" Alexis and Mirium squealed from next to them.  
However, not all the tributes were in the same positive mood as the others. The most recent arrival, Jacinda, was curled much further away from the others along with her minion Sunny. Both of them were curled up, arms wrapped tightly around their knees. Sunny was rocking back and forth whilst Jacinda, in shock, was muttering incoherently along the lines of 'why?' 'how could he?'. Her district partner, Jacobsan, was beside her. His arms were draped across her shoulders. He said nothing but just sat there, his eyes soft and his heart full of sympathy. His own minion Annie had her arms tightly wrapped around Sunny, never giving any sign that she was going to let go.  
Not quite in the same sense, but the careers Sparkle and Skylark were also particularly happy? Their reason?  
"Hell, they haven't killed anyone yet!" Skylark growled, glaring at the career pack below the clouds who were resting up from travelling.  
"Cool it Sky" Sparkle hushed him, glancing at the career pack herself. The two watched as a parachute fell into the arena and Isabel-Skye rushed to get it. As she pulled out the shining gun, her mouth turned into a smirk. Skylark furrowed his brow and Sparkle frowned.  
"What's up with her?"  
Emlyn, the only calm one, rolled her eyes at their question. Inside, she could tell what the suspicious district 12 career had planned but she held her tongue and watched the other tributes with sadness. She paused to check on her minion Samantha, who was staring at the minions of Skylark and Sparkle-Emma and Mackensie.  
"Ignore them" she ushered her minion, cuddling her up underneath her arm. Samantha giggled whilst Emma and Mackensie huffed.  
Like Sparkle, Skylark and Emlyn there was yet another tribute watching Isabel-Skye's movements. This was none other than her fearful brother Ashley-Oak. Alone he lay, shaking violently, some tears and sniffles and he watched her anger and regret.  
"Sis…I'm so sorry…why? I should've run…please, please live…"  
More tears streamed down his cheeks but as he began to scream out his cried, a tiny hand squeezed his fingers. Through blurred tears he saw Lillia's sweet little eyes and he calmed down.  
"Don't cry Ashwey" she whispered. Ashley-Oak sniffed one more time but tried to smile.  
"Okay, thank you Lily"  
Leonardo scoffed at the sappy scene. He too was paying full attention to the games, maybe more than most because his mind was clouded with fear as he was missing something every other tribute in the afterlife had arrived with.  
"Madison…please don't die"

**Review Points**

**Sakurayuuki19: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Hungergamesgirlforever: 5 Sponsor Points**

**XoxoFeelLovedoxoX: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Connorxrisa897: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Purple Zippyness: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Guest: 5 Sponsor Points (You don't have enough sponsor points to send three bags of trail mix…sorry)**

**Katsparkle13: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Hungergameslover10210: Thank You!: 10 Sponsor Points**

**Sponsor Points**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 876 Sponsor Points!**

**Kayla Queen: 470 Sponsor Points!**

**Katnissfire87654: 370 - Sponsor Points!**

**Purple Zippyness: 307 Sponsor Points!**

**Would-You-Die-For-Me: 245 Sponsor Points!**

**Connorxrisa897: 191 Sponsor Points!**

**LadyYuuki16: 165 Sponsor Points!**

**EmeraldPaw: 156 Sponsor Points!**

**DeathAngel80: 115 Sponsor Points!**

**Lastsacrifice: 64 Sponsor Points!**

**KatSparkle13: 60 Sponsor Points**

**White Horse: 58 Sponsor Points!**

**Ruella Roses: 50 Sponsor Points**

**Peetamellark7475: 45 Sponsor Points!**

**WaffleManiac: 45 Sponsor Points!**

**Sakurayuuki19: 30 Sponsor Points**

**InSaNeAnNiE: 25 Sponsor Points**

**Loverman22: 20 Sponsor Points**

**Team Leo Lover: 15 Sponsor Points**

**Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points**

**Animallover95: 10 ****Sponsor****Points**

**Lover53: 10 Sponsor Points**

**Jakey121: 10 Sponsor Points**

**Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points**

**Hungergameslover10210: 10 Sponsor Points**

**Qwerty124: 5 Sponsor Points**

**TheBEAST37: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Hungergamesgirlforever: 5 Sponsor Points**

**XoxoFeelLovedoxoX: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Guest: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Dust Radiant's POV (District 3, Age 18)**

My eyes overflow with tears, sniffling, I turn over onto my side. Lena lays curled in a ball at my feet. Suddenly shivering, I pull the toddler up to my chest. A tinkling of bells sounds making Lena groan. In one swift motion, I jump to my feet, scurry over to the parachute and rip it open. In it, sit a jacket and 6 arrows. A note sits attached to it.  
"Nice shot." I read out loud. Rolling my eyes, I toss the piece of paper to the ground. "Thanks." I say softly, positioning the arrows in my quiver. Then, I wrap the jacket around Lena, who sighs contentedly. I am just about the lay back down on the ground when I hear a crunching of snow. I rush to my feet, and position an arrow in my bow. Lena wakes up, startled and she whines. I cover her mouth telling her to be quiet. I shuffle to the opening of the cave and peer out into the white wonderland. A light chattering of voices reaches my ears as I spot red-headed girl walking beside another girl. I recognize the red headed one as the girl from seven. She has a little girl with large blue eyes in her arms and another little girl clinging to her arms. I point my arrow at the girl from seven, remembering that her minion is not Macy or Rebecca. As they come nearer, I recognize the girl in her arms as Macy.

"Macy!" I scream. Clasping my hand over my mouth, I watch the scene unroll. The little toddler squirms out of the girl from seven's arms and looks around.

"Dutht?" She calls. Making a split-second decision, I step out into the open. I hear two cries of glee and two little girls jump into my arms. "We mithed you dutht!" Macy squeals. She holds me tighter as I breathe in their scent.

"Macy, Becca!" The girl from seven calls running forward to us. The other girl follows her closely.

"Your Dust?" The red-haired girl asks. I nod and release my nieces. "They missed you a lot." Is all she says. I nod.

"Isn't it to late to be traveling?" I ask. They shake their heads.

"It's the best time." The girls say. "I'm Ivy, this is Lisandra." The girl from seven says.

"Do you need a place to stay the night?" I ask, beckoning to the cave.

"No thanks, we are going to see what is after the mountains." Lisandra says.

"Come with us!" Ivy says, she and Lisandra exchange a glance.

"Are you sure?" I ask, studying the two girls faces. They both nod stiffly, and I can tell they doubt themselves as well. "Okay!" I say brightening up. I rush to the cave, collect my things and Lena, and return to the five girls waiting for me.

We troop on making small talk as we walk. We are soon tired because of the thick snow piled on the ground. Stooping down to the ground, Lisandra shrugs off her jacket and wraps it around Becca, who is settled in her arms. Ivy trudges ahead and soon enough we loose sight of her.

"Do you think we will find her?" Lisandra asks me timidly. I don't bother to answer, but shift Macy over to my right hip. Minutes later, Lisandra comes running back with her jacket slung over her shoulder.

"There's a village!" She shrieks, rushing to Lisandra she yanks her forward.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"There are houses and shops, food!" She giggles, out of breath. Soon, we are all racing forward and in the distance are a bunch of small buildings. A parachute comes soaring into my hands and I tear it open.

"Beef jerky and a jacket!" I say. Ignoring our rumbling stomachs, we stuff the jerky in our bags and cautiously head into the village.

"There looks to be about ten houses," Lisandra says, eyeing each gate as we pass. I pick one of the smaller houses and push past the fence onto the yard. I can see Lisandra and Ivy trudge in behind me.

"This looks pretty nice." I say, looking around the three-room house.

"Can we thtay?" Macy asks me, begging me with her wide eyes. I turn my gaze to Lisandra and Ivy who nod. "YETH!" Macy and Lena giggle, toddling around the room. The first room we come upon is the kitchen. It has a fridge, and oven, and a counter. Automatically, Lisandra crosses over to the fridge and opens it. Inside are a bag of lettuce, four cheese sticks and a pitcher of water.

"We can stay." I say. I begin to unpack my backpack in the bedroom and can hear Macy and Lena wandering around their little girl room, which included a doll house and canopy bed.

"Watch out for traps, not everything can be good." Lisandra says, poking her head into my new room."Ivy, Becca, Ariella, and I are going to stay next door. There is a bedroom and girls room there as well." She says. "Tomorrow we can go check out the shops! Night." She says.

"Goodnight." I say. I head into the kitchen. Now on the counter, sit two packets of dried fruit, a pack of cracker, and a loaf of bread.

"I hungwy!" Lena giggles, toddling into the room with Macy behind her. Each of them carry a plastic baby doll wearing matching outfits. I lift them up into their chairs and turn to the food. I find three plastic cups in the cupboard and fill them with water, then give them each a loaf of bread and a handful of dried fruit.

**Anita Stark's POV**

My eyes open, just as I hear pounding footsteps near by. I automatically sit up in bed, earning me a groan from Drake. His face is pale but I don't have time to lean over to plant a kiss on his forehead as Ellerose flies into the room.

"Anita, the careers." She shouts above a whisper. I shudder and pull her and the minions into the room.

"Drake," I say shoving him awake.

"Huh?" He grumbles.

"The careers, they are here." I say. He throws himself out of bed and I support him on my shoulder.

"I know a way to the roof, but we have to be quiet and hurry." Ellerose say, heaving Minnie and Megan into her arms. Jasmine rushes to my side and I grab her wrist.

"Let's go." I say. Ellerose hurries ahead, taking quick looks around every few seconds.

"Oh no." She whispers. She comes to a stop and pulls out her dagger, dropping the minions to the ground she ushers them into the closet. "Stay." She whispers to them.

"Elle, what's wrong?" Drake asks gruffly.

"We are surrounded." She whispers. Sure enough, the two career girls come up behind us and the career boy appears near Ellerose. I pull out the dart gun that I had gotten at the cornucopia and Drake his three daggers. He heaves himself onto one foot and stands before The male career.

"Okay you guys…on the count of three, go into the closet and up the stairs by the right wall, it leads you up to the roof where you can climb back down the wall back into the forest. Understand?" Ellerose orders. Drake and I mearly nod our heads as Ellerose begins the count.

"Wait, what about you?" Drake asks.

"3!" Ellerose shouts. I scuffle into the closet and usher the minions up the stairs onto the roof.

**Ellerose Mare's POV**

I can see Anita fix her gaze on the door as I shout out "Three." I rush forward towards the two career girls, hoping for some sort of distraction for Drake and Anita.

"Are you crazy?" I can hear Drake's booming voice. I'm lifted into the air and thrown into the closet. Landing on my side, I struggle to my feet. A canon sounds, frightened out of my mind, I hurry up the stairs into the dark, knowing the careers will be up here as soon as they can. Tripping over something soft, I push myself up into a standing position again. I whip out my flashlight and shine the light on the thing I tripped over. Not a thing, a person, Megan. I gasp, my heart aching for Drake.

"Anita!" I call into the dark, hoping to find my ally. "Anita!" Voices travel through the air and I snap off the light and pocket it.

"He just flung himself at me, idiot, he saved himself for that pathetic twelve year old who might not even make it past the next few hours." I can hear a voice say. I stay silent and creep over to darkest shadows, holding my breath I lower into a crouching position.

"What an idiot." The male says. A light snaps on and I creep back against the wall, wishing not to be seen. I can see the male fling his arm around one of the other girls shoulders. I wrap my arms around my skinny frame, trying to make myself as small as possible.

"There's nobody up here, might as well go back down." The male says. I can see their figures disappear and I light up my flashlight again. Tears begin to fall down my cheeks as I realize what just happened. Drake,…is Dead….because of me. Soon enough the anthem plays and four faces are seen in the sky. Jacinda Evening Lark's, Sunny Thyme's, Drake Stark's and Megan James's.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, just as Drake and Megan's faces disappear into the stars.

**Here are the dead tributes:**

**1. Tynan Ree- Steps off his plate**

**2. Naria Janis- Drops Dead**

**3. Leonardo Baron- Knife in side**

**4. Madison Reese- Drops Dead**

**5. Alexis Bane- Stabbed in the back**

**6. July Zachary- Drops Dead**

**7. Lemouras Rayport- Axe in shoulder**

**8. Emma Seller- Killed by axe**

**9. Belinda Grant- Drops Dead**

**10. Sparkle Velia- Knife in head**

**11. Mackenzie Jazz- Drops Dead**

**12. Annie Moore- Axe down on her**

**13. Jacobsan Manson- Drops Dead**

**14. Emlyn Chaston- Hit by knife**

**15. Samantha Laine- Drops Dead**

**16. Ashley-Oak Terragon- Axe to the head**

**17. Lillia Summers- Drops dead**

**18. Margarent Maine- Stabbed with Sword**

**19. Skylark Rayden- Drops dead**

**20. Ember Greene- Smothered by Avalanche**

**21. Mirium Tone- Drops Dead**

**22. Sunny Thyme- Skull smashed in by a bow**

**23. Jacinda Evening Lark- Drops Dead**

**24. Drake Stark- Killed by Kyle, Sword to the abdomen**

**25. Megan James- Drops Dead**

**Dead: 13 tributes, 12 Minions**

**Left: 11 Tributes, 12 Minions**

**_Dear Drake Stark_****,**

**_Thank you so much for being yourself. I love you and writing for you. I wanted you to be able to die in an honorable way which you did! Now that you have left us you have left many of us in mourning. Not only Anita and Ellerose, but Jasmine and Minnie and us! Your sponsors! Again I am so very sorry for killing you._**

**_Love,_**

**_iloverueforever_**


	67. Day 4

**Hey guys! Whats up? Sorry for the long update….I have A LOT of projects I have to work on :D**

**I am Giving all of you 1 more week for the story contest! I have only gotten one story submitted…XD Please Submit!**

**There will be another story contest! (Note: Must be no more then 400 Words)**

**The 1st place winner will receive the choice of any four sponsor items for the tribute(s) of their choice. Plus 20 Sponsor Points**

**The 2nd place winner will receive the choice of any two sponsor items for their tribute(s) of their choice. Plus 20 Sponsor Points**

**The 3rd place winner will receive the choice of any one sponsor item for their tribute(s) of their choice. Plus 20 Sponsor Points**

**Everyone Who Participates: 20 Sponsor Points!**

**(Note: The chosen sponsor items will be FREE)**

**The topic for this one is what you would like to happen in these games! (So like who u would like to win…..who kill…but winded into a story**

**Review Points**

**EmeraldPaw: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Katnissfire87654: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Purple Zippyness: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Buttons301: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Kayla Queen: 5 Sponsor**

**XoxoFeelLovedoxoX: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Zeus's Favorite Daughter: 5 Sponsor Points**

**TyperWritersAreCool: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Theintersect20: 5 Sponsor Points**

**Sponsor Points:**

**_Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 564 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Kayla Queen: 475 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Katnissfire87654: 375 - Sponsor Points!_**

**_Purple Zippyness: 317 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Would-You-Die-For-Me: 245 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Connorxrisa897: 191 Sponsor Points!_**

**_LadyYuuki16: 165 Sponsor Points!_**

**_EmeraldPaw: 161 Sponsor Points!_**

**_DeathAngel80: 115 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Lastsacrifice: 64 Sponsor Points!_**

**_KatSparkle13: 60 Sponsor Points_**

**_White Horse: 58 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Ruella Roses: 50 Sponsor Points_**

**_Peetamellark7475: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_WaffleManiac: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**XoxoFeelLovedoxoX****_: 35 Sponsor Points_**

**_Sakurayuuki19: 30 Sponsor Points_**

**_Loverman22: 20 Sponsor Points_**

**_Team Leo Lover: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Animallover95: 10 _****Sponsor****_Points_**

**_Lover53: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Jakey121: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Qwerty124: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_TheBEAST37: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_Hungergamesgirlforever: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_Guest: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_Buttons301: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_TyperWritersAreCool: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_Theintersect20: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**Anita Stark's POV**

_Up down, Up down._ I tell myself as I brush out my hair, seated by a rushing river. I need to focus on one thing to keep the feelings out. The anger I felt towards Ellerose, towards the Capitol, towards The Hunger Games was terrifying once I saw Drake's face in the sky. My goal is clear now, I need to find and kill that girl. The girl that killed Drake. _Ellerose._ Her names slips across my tongue leaving a nasty taste in my mouth. I looks towards the little toddler sitting on the ground beside me. I could just throw her in the river, watch her drown. That would kill Ellerose, but I just can't bring myself to kill the sweet toddler. I must find Ellerose, and when I do….she would wish she had never been born.

"Nita!" Jasmine says, she stumbles into my lap, looking me straight in the eye. "There's people." She says.

"What type of people?" I ask, suddenly afraid for our safety.

"The ones who killed Drake." Jasmine says, her eyes growing soft. Without thinking, I hop up into a standing position and seize Jasmine's wrist. I lead her over to a bush, hiding her in it.

"No matter what you do, do not move from this place." I order. I kiss the little girl lightly on the head and head over to where Jasmine said she saw the careers. I forget all about Minnie, Ellerose's minions, sitting helplessly by herself on the ground. Crouching low to the ground, I stealthily move over to the sound of voices. I pull myself up into the nearest tree, concealing myself behind the thick branches. I can see two of the careers talking amongst themselves, not noticing me spying on them. The two girl careers laugh at something and I study their facial expressions. Right under me, I hear a sudden movement.

"Look at the little wart I found here." Kyle says roughly, as he jumps in on the scene. To my dismay, I can see Minnie nodding her head from side to side, in his arms. He holds her out to his front, as if she were a foul smelling piece of trash. The smaller career rushes to his side and smiles.

"That's that little twelve year old's minion." Kerra says.

"Where'd you find her?" The other career girl asks.

"She was just sitting in the shade by the trees, hanging out." Kyle says, looking at Minnie, who seems to not know what is going on.

"Ellewose?" She cries.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Kerra says, pulling out a knife. Minnie freaks out at the site of the pointy weapon and squirms in Kyle's hand.

"NITA!" Minnie shrieks as they bring the knife closer to her small body. That's when it hits me, Drake sacrificed himself for Ellerose because he wanted her to survive. If that's what he wanted, that's what will happen. I decide. This is for Drake. I say to myself before lunging out of the tree. I hit the ground lightly, unnoticed by the careers. Pulling out my dagger, I lunge forward, knocking the dagger straight out of the career girls hand. Kyle stands there shocked with his mouth open, but not before Kerra crouches down, picks the knife up swiftly and faces me with it in her hand. I gulp, trying to decide what my best plan of action is. Turning my gaze back on Minnie, who is about to be stabbed by Kyle's knife, I jump forward, hoping to land on him. Just my luck I am able to snatch Minnie from his arms and throw her to where I can only hope she will toddle off. I whip back around, ready to face the careers in battle. The girl with the dagger comes forward, challenging me with her knife. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see a flicker of movement as the other career girl pulls something out of her jacket pocket. I here the familiar firing noise as I let my dagger fly, straight towards the career girl. Kyle chuckles as he watches me, but I know what's coming. His body twitches and he falls to the ground. It will be only a matter of seconds before his cannon sounds. Remembering that I threw my knife at the career girl, I turn around to see her clutching her wound on the ground, her nostrils flared and her eyes narrowing at Isabel.

"You killed him." She wheezes, pulling the knife out of her stomach where it had landed. His cannon sounds and I take that moment to run. I run towards where I left Jasmine, ready to collapse with her in my arms. Remembering about Minnie, I turn back around ready to take the toddler into my arms, only to find her gone. I don't even bother marveling over this as I trudge back to where Jasmine awaits. Her eyes as wide as glass bowls.

"Your okay!" She giggles, throwing herself into my arms. All I can do is nod before collapsing into the bush beside her. "Where is Minnie?" She blurts out.

"Not dead." I say. That means Ellerose is alive, somewhere out there, alone. My heart begins to beat faster as another cannon sounds. Never before has there ever been only one career standing before the last three. My heart throbs for Drake, for Minnie, and even for Ellerose as I feel myself drift into a deep slumber.

**Isabel-Sky Tarragon's POV**

I can't help but smile, seeing the people who killed Ashley, crumpled on the ground. Their bodies are angled towards each other, almost as if they were touching. I had always wondered about them, I guess now, no one will ever know. I tuck away my gun and smile, glad to be the only person in the history of the games to behold one of these weapons. I could have just killed that girl, that girl that lunged for the toddler, but something stopped me. Maybe it was the determination stitched on her face or the fear. Either way she helped me kill the careers. Now, I am the only career left. My eyes sweep over the clearing and I remember that I have to go get my minion. She must be scared to death with the two other minions dead around her. I wait until the hovercraft comes to get their bodies, as I strip them of their weapons. Arriving back at the castle, I go into the kitchen where Diana sits at the table eating a granola bar.

"Took you long enough." She says. "They died a couple of minutes ago." She adds quietly.

"Now it's just you and me kid, you and me through the rest of the games." I say. "We can actually do it." I say. "Let me show you something." I pull out the gun and place it on the table next to her. "This is our key to win." I say. Diana nods her head solemnly at me.

"I hope we win, I can't wait to go home and be with my family." She says. I plant a kiss on her forehead and smile. Pulling out a glass and a pitcher of water I smile contentedly.

"What's here anyway?" I ask, studying the room.

"Just a bunch of baby toys and stuff." Diana says, motioning to the doll house where Kyle and Kerra's minions lie curled together. At the site of them my heart pangs but I push it away.

"Anywhere I can get new clothes?" I ask, motioning to the giant hole in my shirt from the fight I just had.

"What happened out there?" Diana asks me.

"You know D, sometimes I think your older then you really are." I say not bothering to answer her previous question. She clucks at me but leads me up the stairs to the first bedroom, where she opens the closet.

"Try one." She says. I nod my head, thank her and quickly peel of my torn shirt. I find a comfortable replacement and slip it on as well as a dark green sweater.

"You might want one to…it's getting colder." I say as I remember the temperature drop from when Kerra took in her last breath.

**Ellerose Mare's POV**

My head throbs as I stumble along the pathway, Minnie curled up in my arms. I let my red hair fly in the wind behind, as my feet pound against the ground. Tears stream down my face as I run and run and run. _Stop_ my body screams at me. But my feet keep running, never stopping. I trip over a root, sending me scrambling into the air, I land flat on my face. I don't bother to get up, Only shift slightly to the side under some shade to conceal me as well as possible. _Why didn't you help her? That could be her who is dead._ I ask myself. _But it's not_ _she knows how to take care of herself_ another voice counters.

"Elle," Minnie whimpers. I hug her tighter to my chest and whisper reassuring words into her ear. She rests her head against my chest and I can hear the steady beet of her heart. "Fast." She grumbles. "Slow down." She says again. My only guess is she is referring to my pounding heart. I kiss her black curls and smile down at the sleepy toddler.

_Please God, Help me, I just want to go home._ I say to myself, Wiping away the tears that flow steadily down my cheeks.

**Here are the dead tributes:**

**1. Tynan Ree- Steps off his plate**

**2. Naria Janis- Drops Dead**

**3. Leonardo Baron- Knife in side**

**4. Madison Reese- Drops Dead**

**5. Alexis Bane- Stabbed in the back**

**6. July Zachary- Drops Dead**

**7. Lemouras Rayport- Axe in shoulder**

**8. Emma Seller- Killed by axe**

**9. Belinda Grant- Drops Dead**

**10. Sparkle Velia- Knife in head**

**11. Mackenzie Jazz- Drops Dead**

**12. Annie Moore- Axe down on her**

**13. Jacobsan Manson- Drops Dead**

**14. Emlyn Chaston- Hit by knife**

**15. Samantha Laine- Drops Dead**

**16. Ashley-Oak Terragon- Axe to the head**

**17. Lillia Summers- Drops dead**

**18. Margarent Maine- Stabbed with Sword**

**19. Skylark Rayden- Drops dead**

**20. Ember Greene- Smothered by Avalanche**

**21. Mirium Tone- Drops Dead**

**22. Sunny Thyme- Skull smashed in by a bow**

**23. Jacinda Evening Lark- Drops Dead**

**24. Drake Stark- Killed by Kyle, Sword to the abdomen**

**25. Megan James- Drops Dead**

**26. Kyle Adams- Shot by Isabel Sky Tarragon**

**27- Audrey Kainer- Dropped Dead**

**28- Kerra Long- Stabbed by Anita Stark**

**29- Sophia Pabento- Dropped Dead**

**Dead: 15 tributes, 14 Minions**

**Left: 9 Tributes, 10 Minions**

**Dear Kerra Long,**

**I am very, very sorry I killed you. I always loved your careerness :D Please forgive me for killing u in such a horrid way, I love you and am terribly sorry,**

**Iloverueforever**

**Dear Kyle Adams,**

**I'm sorry I killed you in the most painful way to die (Bullet through the stomach). You are just sooo strong that I felt the only way aybody could kill you without getting hurt, was to shoot you. Again, I am terribly sorry. I love u as well,**

**Iloverueforever**


	68. READ PLEASE

**Hey guys! I started a QQ and I was wondering if u guys wanted 2 submit a tribute? If u do please submit a tribute to Together or Apart :D It's on my profile and the form is in the story!**

**Once upon a time there was a princess...**

**She dies...**

**The end**


	69. Day 5

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you all liked the last chap! That makes me really happy :D Heres the next one! The next chapter will most likely be the interview with the families as one person will die today..leaving eight tributes left! Cross your fingers it's not your tribute!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

**I love you all**

* * *

**Review Points  
Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 10 Sponsor Points**

**Kayla Queen: 10 Sponsor Points**

**Theintersect20: 10 Sponsor Points**

**Sponsor Points**

**_Blue Eyes Arch Angel: 544 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Kayla Queen: 485 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Katnissfire87654: 375 - Sponsor Points!_**

**_Purple Zippyness: 317 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Would-You-Die-For-Me: 245 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Connorxrisa897: 191 Sponsor Points!_**

**_LadyYuuki16: 165 Sponsor Points!_**

**_EmeraldPaw: 161 Sponsor Points!_**

**_DeathAngel80: 115 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Lastsacrifice: 64 Sponsor Points!_**

**_KatSparkle13: 60 Sponsor Points_**

**_White Horse: 58 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Ruella Roses: 50 Sponsor Points_**

**_Peetamellark7475: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_WaffleManiac: 45 Sponsor Points!_**

**_Sakurayuuki19: 30 Sponsor Points_**

**XoxoFeelLovedoxoX****_: 35 Sponsor Points_**

**_Loverman22: 20 Sponsor Points_**

**_Team Leo Lover: 15 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Animallover95: 10 _****Sponsor****_Points_**

**_Lover53: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Jakey121: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Bobpie: 10 Sponsor Points_**

**_Qwerty124: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_TheBEAST37: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_Hungergamesgirlforever: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_Guest: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_Buttons301: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_TyperWritersAreCool: 5 Sponsor Points_**

**_Theintersect20: 15 Sponsor Points_**

* * *

**Barlee Marson's POV District 9, Age 1**

I can hear my heart beat slow with every breath and I lay my hand over Abby's warm body. She lies curled against my side, huddled in the fluffy pink blanket. I can feel her squirm under the weight of my arm. After receiving, two cupcakes and a loaf of bread, Abby and I were satisfied. After a few hours, I noticed how tired and dehydrated we both have become. I had collapsed under a tree, pulling an exhausted Abby with me.

"Wirsty." Abby mumbles in her sleep as she turns over.

"I know Abs, I know." I coo into her ear. I plant a kiss on her forehead and lean my head back against the tree. Why can't it just come fast, death. I can feel deaths fingers slowly curl themselves around me, pulling me into their arms.

"To slow." I mumble. I nudge Abby off my lap, not wanting her to come with me. "Too young." I utter. My eyes flutter shut and darkness overcomes me. I can hear a large beep for Abby and then nothing else.

* * *

**Kathrina Chalice's POV**

"There are nine of us left, just a couple more until one of us wins." Secret says, eyeing me carefully.

"Eight, someone died while you were asleep." I say simply. I glance over at the two little girls, sitting by themselves playing. Secret fashioned two small dolls for them out of grass. A small tinkling of bells is heard and Anabella and Isabel hop up and chase after the parachute. They bring it back to us and Secret automatically tears it open.

"Useless, three daggers. Whatever for?" He asks.

"It might be a warning, there might be trouble nearby." Secret throws one of the daggers towards me and I catch it, prepared for battle. We stay on guard for a couple of hours, trying to stick with the task at hand.

"I think it's safe." I say, settling down on the ground.

"I'll take watch first." Secret says. I watch him sit beside Anabella, knife in one hand.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was so short…I just needed 2 get it out! The next chap will be the family interviews of the final 8!**

**Here are the dead tributes:**

**1. Tynan Ree- Steps off his plate**

**2. Naria Janis- Drops Dead**

**3. Leonardo Baron- Knife in side**

**4. Madison Reese- Drops Dead**

**5. Alexis Bane- Stabbed in the back**

**6. July Zachary- Drops Dead**

**7. Lemouras Rayport- Axe in shoulder**

**8. Emma Seller- Killed by axe**

**9. Belinda Grant- Drops Dead**

**10. Sparkle Velia- Knife in head**

**11. Mackenzie Jazz- Drops Dead**

**12. Annie Moore- Axe down on her**

**13. Jacobsan Manson- Drops Dead**

**14. Emlyn Chaston- Hit by knife**

**15. Samantha Laine- Drops Dead**

**16. Ashley-Oak Terragon- Axe to the head**

**17. Lillia Summers- Drops dead**

**18. Margarent Maine- Stabbed with Sword**

**19. Skylark Rayden- Drops dead**

**20. Ember Greene- Smothered by Avalanche**

**21. Mirium Tone- Drops Dead**

**22. Sunny Thyme- Skull smashed in by a bow**

**23. Jacinda Evening Lark- Drops Dead**

**24. Drake Stark- Killed by Kyle, Sword to the abdomen**

**25. Megan James- Drops Dead**

**26. Kyle Adams- Shot by Isabel Sky Tarragon**

**27- Audrey Kainer- Dropped Dead**

**28- Kerra Long- Stabbed by Anita Stark**

**29- Sophia Pabento- Dropped Dead**

**30- Barlee Marson- Dies of hunger**

**31- Abbigail Dyme- Drops dead**

**Dead: 16 tributes, 15 Minions**

**Left: 8 Tributes, 9 Minions**

* * *

**Dear Barlee Marson,**

**I am so truly sorry I killed you. I will miss you terribly, as you always struck me to be an extremely sweet guy. I love you and thank you for being such a good person. I really enjoyed writing for you!**

**Love,**

**iloverueforever**


End file.
